


Przyjaciele

by Elanor1995



Series: Więcej niż magia [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Friendship, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Pairing Artur/Merlin istnieje. Wyłącznie w umysłach mieszkańców Camelotu. I co dalej?Pomiędzy czwartym i piątym sezonem. Nie slash.





	1. Chapter 1

Przyjaciele

 

Ostatnie dni były dziwne. Nie, żeby życie w Camelocie na ogół bywało normalne, ale w tym, co działo się obecnie, nie było nic ze zwyczajnej, swojskiej nienormalności. Merlinowi wcale się to nie podobało, zwłaszcza, iż odnosił wrażenie, że dotyczy to w jakiś sposób jego osoby. Odnotował, że wypadki przytrafiają mu się częściej, niż zwykle. Ktoś ciągle wytrącał mu coś z rąk, czymś zahaczał, uderzał, oblewał. Początkowo nie wiązał tych zdarzeń; ot przytrafiło się i tyle, bo przecież cały Camelot wie, że osobisty służący króla jest idiotą. Jednak z czasem zaczął zauważać inne rzeczy.

Szepty. Praktycznie wszędzie, gdzie się pojawił, szeptano. I to szeptano na jego temat. Dochodziły do tego rzucane ukradkiem dziwne spojrzenia. Nie wiedział, czy to tylko jego wyobraźnia, czy rzeczywiście w oczach niektórych dostrzega odrazę, wręcz nienawiść.

Ludzie, którzy kiedyś pozdrawiali go z daleka, teraz ledwie kiwali mu głową, nikt z własnej woli go nie zagadywał i mogło się wydawać, że każdy postawił sobie za cel, by sprawić mu jakąś przykrość.

Gdy chciał pomóc starszej kobiecie pozbierać rozrzucone pranie, krzyknęła, żeby nie ważył się do niej zbliżać. Merlin był naprawdę zaskoczony, bo znał i lubił tę kobietę - jak dotąd sądził, z wzajemnością.

Kiedy jeden ze strażników podciął mu nogi, nawet nie starając się by to wyglądało na przypadek, a kilku innych wybuchnęło głośnym śmiechem, młody czarodziej czuł się już całkowicie zdezorientowany.

Artur i rycerze zdawali się niczego nie zauważać. Traktowali go zupełnie normalnie, za co był im szczerze wdzięczny. Jedynie Gwaine stroił czasami głupie miny, ale to akurat była ostatnia rzecz, jaką Merlin mógł uznać za podejrzaną.

Narazie nie mówił o niczym Gajuszowi. Nie chciał go martwić, choć zaczynał odczuwać coraz większy niepokój.

Czyżby ludzie dowiedzieli się czegoś na temat jego magii i postanowili skazać go na społeczny ostracyzm, zamiast wprost powiedzieć królowi? Nie, to nie możliwe. W Camelocie czarownika wydaje się od razu. Wieloletnie rządy Uthera zrobiły swoje i choć Artur nie jest w kwestii magii tak bezwzględny, poddani nadal się boją. 

Musiał to przemyśleć, dlatego mimo zmęczenia i dość późnej pory, zaoferował Gajuszowi, że pójdzie po korę dębu, której brak odkryli rano.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał medyk, przyglądając mu się jednym ze swych najbardziej przenikliwych spojrzeń. - Wyglądasz na bardzo zmęczonego. To może poczekać do jutra.

\- Spacer dobrze mi zrobi - mruknął Merlin.

Źle się czujesz?

\- Nic mi nie jest.

— Coś z Arturem? - Gajusz nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Zbyt dobrze znał Merlina i doskonale wiedział, kiedy należy nalegać na odpowiedź.

\- Nie. Muszę się nad czymś zastanowić. - Gajusz powoli pokiwał głową. Nie podobał mu się dziwnie zrezygnowany ton podopiecznego, lecz ostatecznie pozwolił mu odejść, nie zadając więcej pytań.

Wieczór był wyjątkowo brzydki. Siąpił drobny deszczyk, który niepostrzeżenie acz uporczywie wdzierał się za kołnierz płaszcza. Ponad to, z północy zaczął wiać przenikliwie zimny wiatr. Wokół panowała niemal absolutna cisza. Większość ludzi w taką pogodę nie wystawiała czubka buta za próg domu. Merlin oczywiście do tej większości zaliczać się nie zamierzał. Pogoda mu nie przeszkadzała, bo w pewnym sensie odzwierciedlała jego nastrój. Potrzebował odrobiny spokoju.

Jak zwykle, nie miał szczęścia. Nie zdążył zajść zbyt daleko, gdy usłyszał za sobą czyjś głos. Zdusił przekleństwo. Rzadko przeklinał, lecz teraz naprawdę miał ogromną ochotę i powstrzymał się tylko dlatego, że nie wiedział kto za nim stoi.

\- A cóż to za wieczorny spacer, chłopcze? - Chciał się obejrzeć, lecz silna dłoń chwyciła go za kark. Owionął go odór alkoholu.

\- Idę do lasu, przynieść coś dla Gajusza - odpowiedział. Podejrzewał, że to jeden ze strażników, bo głos nie był obcy.

\- Patrz Greg, jak to się próbuje wyłgać. - Nieco dalej rozległ się czyjś śmiech. - Niby już jesteśmy po służbie, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele, prawda?

\- Ano prawda - przytaknął drugi mężczyzna.

\- A co ty na to, żebyśmy się trochę zabawili z królewskim… yhm… służącym?

Merlin spróbował się wyrwać, ale strażnik tylko wzmocnił chwyt. . Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Udało mu się sprawić, by mężczyzna się potknął, lecz ten oczywiście upadł na Merlina, przygniatając go do ziemi. O bardziej spektakularnym użyciu magii nie mogło być mowy. Gdyby napastnicy skojarzyli fakty, jego sytuacja byłaby jeszcze gorsza. Choć z drugiej strony, nie bardzo wiedział, jaka jest obecnie. Mimo wszystko jednak, wolał nie ryzykować.

\- Coś mi się zdaje, że królowi twoje nocne wycieczki by się nie spodobały. - Greg zarechotał głupkowato i podszedł bliżej. Kopniakiem przewrócił go na plecy. W ręce dzierżył gruby kij. Merlin chciał krzyknąć, ale w tej samej chwili został uderzony pięścią w twarz.

\- Możesz sobie krzyczeć - mruknął mu do ucha napastnik, który go trzymał. - I tak ci co usłyszą, będą to mieli w dupie. Twój król ci tym razem nie pomoże.

Merlin zaczął wierzgać i szarpać się. Przypuszczał, że na nie wiele się to zda, lecz nie był w stanie zrobić nic innego. Zaatakowanie strażników Camelotu przy użyciu magii - nie ważne, że w obronie własnej - po prostu musiałoby się źle skończyć. Zresztą coś takiego jak obrona własna raczej nie zostałoby uwzględnione, bo to czarownicy przecież zawsze atakują, nigdy odwrotnie.

Artur ciągle mu powtarzał, żeby nosił ze sobą jakąś broń: „Choćby mały, kobiecy sztylecik”. Dawno już tak bardzo nie żałował, że go nie posłuchał.

Spadł na niego grad ciosów i kopniaków. To Greg włączył się do akcji. Merlin szybko zorientował się, że ów kij, który widział przed chwilą, jest najeżony kolcami. Spróbował sprawić, by wypadł napastnikowi z ręki i gdzieś się potoczył. Owszem, wypadł, z całej siły uderzając go w brzuch. Naprawdę… trzeba mieć jego szczęście.

Udało mu się krzyknąć, co wywołało natychmiastowe konsekwencje w postaci kolejnego uderzenia w twarz. Ból nosa, który chyba został złamany, oszołomił go na dobrą chwilę, jednak dotarło do niego, co mówi mężczyzna.

\- Oj, coś mi się wydaje, że z taką buźką nie będziesz się już podobał królowi, ślicznotko. Obawiam się, że może nie zechcieć cię pieprzyć.

\- Kurwa, jakie to przykre - odezwał się Greg. - Choć nie wiem, co tu się mogło komuś podobać. - Jakby od niechcenia, kopnął Merlina w żebra.

\- No nie? Zwłaszcza, jak się ma pod nosem taką piękną królową. Powiedz nam, ślicznotko, co na to królowa?

Merlin nie zareagował nawet na kolejne uderzenia, zbyt wstrząśnięty tym, co usłyszał. Przez chwilę próbował przekonać samego siebie, że to wszystko nie prawda… tylko zupełnie niedorzeczny, zły sen. Zaraz się obudzi. Na pewno się obudzi.

Nie. Nic z tego. Ból jest zbyt realny. Zaczęło brakować mu tchu, do oczu napłynęły łzy.

\- A jeśli piśniesz królowi choćby słówko - powiedział Greg. - To powtórzymy tę zabawę. Król sobie może robić co chce. Nie nasza to rzecz. Ale ty… nie powinieneś się publicznie pokazywać. Nie mamy ochoty oglądać twojej gęby. Musisz się skarbie nauczyć, gdzie jest miejsce dziwki.

Cios w głowę pozbawił go przytomności. Napastnicy znęcali się nad nim jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

\- Dobra Juliuszu, zostaw go - powiedział w końcu Greg, wycierając ręce o nogawki spodni. - I tak chyba trochę przegięliśmy. Król może się tym zainteresować.

\- Nie dowie się, że to my.

\- Ten… Ten… - Greg spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na Merlina. - Zawsze może się poskarżyć.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. - Juliusz splunął na ziemię. - Ale wywleczmy go za bramę, żeby wyglądało na robotę jakiegoś bandyty.

\- Dobra. Patrz, czy nikt nie lezie. Tak dla pewności.

W tym momencie, gdzieś w oddali dało się słyszeć tętent końskich kopyt.

\- Kogo tu kurwa niesie o tej porze? - szepnął w panice Greg.

\- Mamy chwilę - ocenił Juliusz. - Uda się, jeśli się pospieszymy.

\- Więcej z tobą nie piję - wydyszał Greg, chwytając Merlina za ręce i ciągnąc w stronę bramy. Zatoczył się, lecz utrzymał równowagę. - Same z tego nieszczęścia. Rusz dupę i mi pomóż.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka przebiła się do świadomości Merlina, był wszechobecny ból. Nie próbował już krzyczeć. Nie zamierzał dawać napastnikom satysfakcji. Na twarzy poczuł coś przyjemnie chłodnego, potem zaczęły docierać do niego znajome zapachy ziół i leczniczych mikstur. Nie do końca pewien co to oznacza, jeszcze przez chwilę leżał w bezruchu, obawiając się kolejnego uderzenia. W końcu z trudem otworzył oczy, chcąc zorientować się w sytuacji.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz przestraszysz tak Gajusza, słowo daję, zakuję cię w dyby na pół roku. - To był Artur. Siedział na krześle, obok niemal przeźroczystego na twarzy Gajusza. Jego prawa ręka spoczywała na ramieniu medyka. Merlin odnotował, że król jest bardzo zdenerwowany, co oczywiście stara się zamaskować.

\- Merlinie! - zawołał Gajusz. Wychylił się nieco do przodu, na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu królewska ręka i poprawił okład, który zaczął się zsuwać z twarzy Merlina. Chłopak syknął z bólu.

\- Możesz mówić? - zapytał Artur.

\- Chyba tak - wyszeptał Merlin. Uszkodzony nos mówienia nie ułatwiał, jednak dało się przeżyć. Widocznie Gajusz zaaplikował mu coś wyjątkowo skutecznego, albo nawet użył magii. Prawie na pewno użył magii.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał medyk. - Kto cię napadł?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Skup się Merlinie. Trzeba go złapać jak najszybciej - powiedział Artur. - Sir Leon znalazł cię tuż za bramą, ale nic podejrzanego nie zwróciło jego uwagi. Strażnicy też byli zdumieni, bo nie zauważyli żadnego zamieszania. Nie broniłeś się, czy jak?

Merlin zaczął przypominać sobie wszystko z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Ze zdwojoną mocą dotarło do niego o co został oskarżony. Teraz wszystko było jasne… Te szepty, spojrzenia… Poczuł mdłości.

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że cały się trzęsie.

\- Merlinie? - Artur puścił w końcu ramię Gajusza i wyciągnął rękę do swego sługi. Ten odsunął się gwałtownie. Wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi na fizyczny kontakt, który był niejako codziennością. Często się poszturchiwali, poklepywali, zdarzały się nawet serdeczne uściski, jak choćby wtedy, gdy Artur odnalazł go na bagnach, po porwaniu przez Morganę. W końcu, jakkolwiek by temu zaprzeczali, byli przyjaciółmi i Merlinowi do tej pory nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że ktoś może doszukać się w ich relacji czegoś innego. Widocznie jednak pozwalali sobie na zbyt dużą poufałość.

Artur obrzucił Merlina zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

\- Zaraz… - Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. Coś, co sprawiło, że jego żołądek omal nie wywinął koziołka. - Merlinie, poznajesz nas? - Gajusz pobladł jeszcze bardziej o ile to w ogóle było możliwe.

\- Poznaję.

\- Świetnie… Więc kim jestem?

\- Królem - odrzekł cicho chłopak. Mimo, iż odpowiedź była właściwa,Arturowi się nie spodobała. To było zupełnie nie w stylu Merlina. Gdyby wszystko było w porządku… gdyby przynajmniej zanosiło się na to, że będzie w porządku, Merlin powiedziałby zapewne, że jest osłem, ćwokiem, zarozumiałym palantem… ewentualnie jego przyjacielem. Na pewno nie królem.

\- Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien? - zapytał z nadzieją, że Merlin jednak zmieni zdanie.

\- Tak.

\- Wiesz gdzie się znajdujesz?

\- Tak, panie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nic ci już nie grozi?

\- Hmm.

\- Doskonale. Więc, z łaski swojej, przestań się zachowywać, jakbym chciał cię uderzyć. - Artur niemal błagał bezgłośnie, by Merlin powiedział coś o tym, jak to on niby ciągle go bije. Niestety, nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Chłopak po prostu leżał, wpatrując się w niego wielkimi, przestraszonymi oczyma w których było coś… niepokojącego. Twarz miał posiniaczoną i podrapaną. Gajusz mówił, że napastnicy byli bardzo brutalni. Początkowo istniała obawa, że połamane żebra poprzebijały narządy wewnętrzne, ale na szczęście do tego nie doszło.

Artur po raz kolejny wyciągnął rękę i poprawił okład, który znów zaczął się zsuwać. Merlin wcisnął się w poduszki, za wszelką cenę chcąc uniknąć kontaktu. Może rzeczywiście przekraczali jakieś granice? Może to naprawdę było niewłaściwe?

\- Panie… - zaczął z trudem. - To nie jest dobry pomysł, żebyś tu ze mną siedział.

\- Ponieważ? - Artur spojrzał na Gajusza, jakby się spodziewał, że ten poprze podopiecznego. Medyk tylko pokręcił głową, wstał, przeszedł do swojej komnaty i zaczął czegoś szukać na jednej z półek.

\- Jestem tylko sługą. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś…

\- Zamknij się, Merlinie.

\- Posłuchaj. Myślę, że… że będziesz potrzebował innego służącego.

\- Na pewno. Dopóki się nie pozbierasz. Radzę ci się pospieszyć.

\- Nie. Ja… - Po twarzy Merlina przemknął bolesny skurcz. - Będziemy musieli się pożegnać.

\- To całkiem prawdopodobne, jeśli nie weźmiesz się w garść. Już wyglądasz jak trup.

\- Och, nie o to chodzi. Muszę… muszę opuścić Camelot. Zrobię to, jak tylko będę w stanie się ruszyć. - Merlin znowu miał trudności ze złapaniem oddechu. Dreszcze się nasiliły.

\- Co!? - Zajęło dobrą chwilę, nim sens wypowiedzi dotarł do Artura. - Co ty bredzisz!?

\- Uwierz mi. Tak będzie najlepiej.

\- Chyba naprawdę ktoś cię mocno w głowę uderzył.

Gajusz powrócił do komnaty Merlina, pochylił się nad nim i dotknął jego czoła.

\- Ma gorączkę - orzekł.

\- To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego opowiada takie głupoty - mruknął Artur. Merlin westchnął ciężko i przymknął powieki. Nie miał siły się kłócić. Nie w tej chwili.

\- Arturze? Gajuszu? - W drzwiach stanęła Gwen. Głowę miała owiniętą ręcznikiem, o czym ewidentnie zapomniała. Niesforny, mokry kosmyk przylepił się jej do policzka. - Co z nim?

\- Trudno powiedzieć - odparł zmęczonym głosem medyk. Królowa weszła do środka i podeszła do nich szybko. Gdy zobaczyła Merlina, coś ścisnęło ją za gardło, jednak udało jej się opanować. Delikatnie przeczesała palcami jego włosy.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - szepnęła, nachylając się ku niemu. - Złapali już tego bandytę? Czy bandytów? - zwróciła się do męża.

\- Nie. Nikt niczego nie widział, a Merlin… no cóż… został uderzony w głowę i… Może jutro, jak trochę dojdzie do siebie, uda się cokolwiek ustalić.

\- To był brutalny, prymitywny atak - powiedział Gajusz. - Użyto kija z ostrymi kolcami i pięści. - Gwen gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. - Chyba mamy w Camelocie szaleńca, który lubi zadawać ból.

\- W końcu jakiś normalny przestępca - westchnęła Gwen. - Żadnej magii, prawda Gajuszu? - Medyk uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

\- Żadnej - przyznał.

\- Złapiemy go - oświadczył Artur. - Nikogo więcej nie skrzywdzi. Gajuszu… Informuj mnie jeśli coś… się zmieni.

\- Oczywiście, panie.

Artur uścisnął rękę Merlina. Udał, że nie zauważył biernego, lecz wyraźnie wyczuwalnego oporu. Wytłumaczył sobie, że to przez ból.

\- Odpoczywaj - rzucił władczym tonem. Gwen znów się nachyliła i szepnęła Merlinowi coś do ucha. Kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko. Prawie się uśmiechnął, choć z jego oczu ani na chwilę nie zniknął cień strachu.

Artur poczuł ukłucie zazdrości? Nie. Na pewno nie zazdrości. Był jedynie odrobinę poirytowany.

Gdy król i królowa wyszli, Gajusz przysiadł na jednym z krzeseł. Przyglądał się przez chwilę Merlinowi, wzrokiem pełnym troski.

\- Co to było? - odezwał się w końcu. - Co się stało?

\- Och… Możemy teraz o tym nie mówić?

\- Przyznaję, że wolałbym wiedzieć.

\- Proszę.

\- No dobrze. W takim razie powiedz mi tylko jedno. Czy to ma związek z Morganą?

\- Nie. Raczej nie.

Wbrew pozorom, ta odpowiedź nie uspokoiła Gajusza. Zachowanie Merlina go niepokoiło. Owszem, chłopak był wrażliwy, ale nie dało się go łatwo zastraszyć. Skoro nie Morgana to kto?

Zdjął okład i przyjrzał się twarzy podopiecznego. Nos spuchł, ale kość na szczęście była tylko pęknięta, nie złamana.

\- W porządku. Spróbuj zasnąć - powiedział łagodnie.

\- Nie podoba mi się to - stwierdził Artur. Gwen oparła się na łokciu i spojrzała na niego z posępną miną.

\- Mnie też - przyznała. Od godziny leżeli w łóżku, lecz sen nie przychodził.

\- Chciał, żebym sobie poszedł, rozumiesz? Wygaduje jakieś głupstwa o opuszczeniu Camelotu. W ogóle... widziałaś, jak reaguje na mój dotyk? Nie widziałaś. Ale na ciebie tak nie zareagował.

\- Co? - Na twarzy królowej odmalowało się zdumienie. - O czym ty mówisz?

\- Merlin. Coś się z nim stało. Zachowuje się... jak nie on.

\- Jest ranny. Cierpi.

\- Znam go i wiem jak się zachowuje, gdy jest ranny. Owszem, gada głupoty, ale nigdy nie widziałem, by tak się bał. On jest przerażony, Ginewro.

\- Ciągle powtarzasz, że jest tchórzem - mruknęła Gwen.

\- Nie jest.

\- Ooo, kiedy to zmieniłeś zdanie?

\- Już dawno. Tylko mu tego nie powtarzaj. W każdym razie, jak sobie teraz przypominam, od kilku dni zachowywał się dziwnie. Pytałem nawet, lecz jak zwykle mnie czymś zbył.

\- Jak zwykle? - Królowa wstała, podeszła do stołu i nalała sobie wodę z glinianego dzbanka. Opróżniła kubek jednym haustem. Zawsze, gdy się denerwowała, bardzo chciało jej się pić.

\- Rzadko się zdarza, by mi odpowiedział, gdy pytam co go gryzie. Ale teraz nie będzie miał wyjścia.

\- Uważasz, że ta napaść nie była przypadkowa? - Gwen czym prędzej wróciła do łóżka, bo w komnacie było zimno. Otoczyła męża ramieniem.

\- Nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć - westchnął Artur, delikatnie ujmując w palce kosmyk jej włosów. - Ale jedno wiem na pewno.

\- Tak? - Odchyliła nieco głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Osobiście dorwę tego drania, przez którego będę musiał znosić towarzystwo George’a.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin nie był w stanie zasnąć. Mimo bólu i wyczerpania, jego mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach.

Plotki się rozeszły. Nie miał nawet cienia podejrzeń, kto może być za to odpowiedzialny, ale mleko się rozlało. Najmniej martwił się o siebie, choć musiał przyznać, że zajście sprzed kilku godzin zaliczało się bez wątpienia do najgorszych rzeczy w jego życiu. Obawiał się, że jeśli nie usunie się w porę, narazi dobre imię nie tylko Artura, lecz również Gwen. Plotki, nie podsycane widokiem jego osoby u boku króla, powinny w końcu przycichnąć. Zdołał dość dobrze poznać mentalność mieszkańców Camelotu i przypuszczał, że tak właśnie będzie. To on - Merlin - stanowi problem i to on musi zniknąć. Jego zniknięcie najprawdopodobniej również stanie się powodem plotek, lecz w pewnym momencie temat się wyczerpie. Ludzie szanują Artura i można mieć nadzieję, że to się nie zmieni, jeśli tylko zadziała się w porę.

Powstaje jednak zasadniczy problem. Jak w takiej sytuacji ma chronić Artura? Przez chwilę rozważał przemianę w zwierzę, na przykład w psa i towarzyszenie królowi pod tą postacią, lecz zakładając bardzo optymistycznie, że w ogóle by mu się to udało, wyczerpałoby go to po piętnastu minutach, o ile nie szybciej. Od razu zaliczył ten pomysł do kategorii teoretycznie niewykonalnych. Słowo „teoretycznie” pozostawiało pewną furtkę, na wypadek gdyby jednak nie wymyślił nic lepszego. W takiej sytuacji niewykonalną teorię, trzeba będzie zastosować w praktyce. Choć miał w tym niemałe doświadczenie, obawiał się, że takie przedsięwzięcie mogłoby go przerosnąć.

Chyba że… przekona wszystkich o swoim wyjeździe z Camelotu, popracuje trochę nad zmianą wyglądu i spróbuje znaleźć zatrudnienie na zamku jako ktoś zupełnie inny. Z dala od Artura, lecz tak, by przynajmniej móc mieć na niego oko.

To jest jakieś rozwiązanie. Nie najlepsze, ale zawsze… jakieś. Narazie będzie musiało wystarczyć.

Gajusz niepostrzeżenie wszedł do jego pokoju. Robił to już kilkakrotnie w ciągu nocy i za każdym razem Merlin udawał, że śpi, lecz teraz zorientował się odrobinę za późno.

\- Nie możesz zasnąć? - zapytał z troską Gajusz.

\- Nie dawno się obudziłem.

\- Merlinie, mnie nie oszukasz. Myślałeś, że nie zorientuję się, że udajesz? - Merlin westchnął. Naprawdę nie umiał kłamać. Ukrywać coś, owszem, ale nie w żywe oczy kłamać. Bywało to niekiedy uciążliwe, choć paradoksalnie, może właśnie dlatego Artur jeszcze się w tym wszystkim nie połapał..

\- Nie chciałem cię denerwować.

\- Wiem. - Gajusz delikatnie dotknął jego czoła. - Masz gorączkę. Musisz się przespać. Dać ci coś na sen?

\- W sumie… nie zaszkodzi - mruknął Merlin. Istotnie, był bardzo zmęczony, a wiedział, że natłok myśli nie pozwoli mu zmrużyć oka.

Artur obudził się wcześnie, co go bardzo ucieszyło. Nie chciał by ktoś obcy wszedł do komnaty i zastał go śpiącego, a już zwłaszcza George, który działał mu na nerwy jak mało kto. Wstał ostrożnie, by nie zbudzić Gwen i wyjrzał przez okno.

Krajobraz bynajmniej nie zachęcał do wstania z łóżka. Padało tak, jakby komuś tam, na Górze, coś wymknęło się spod kontroli. Ciężkie, ołowiane chmury zdawały się niemal dotykać czubków nagich drzew. Mokre gawrony kuliły się, poprzyklejane do nie mniej mokrych gałęzi. Wiatr przybrał na sile i z jakąś niepojętą zawziętością rozrzucał resztki liści.

Na dzisiejsze przedpołudnie Artur miał zaplanowane ćwiczenia z rycerzami, ale gdy tylko zobaczył, co dzieje się na zewnątrz, postanowił je odwołać. Rzecz jasna zdarzało im się walczyć w takich warunkach i teoretycznie powinni pewne rzeczy przećwiczyć, jednak uznał, iż nie ma potrzeby ryzykować, że ktoś nabawi się zapalenia płuc. Pomyślał przelotnie, że gdyby wszystko było w porządku, nie mówiłby Merlinowi o odwołaniu ćwiczeń najdłużej, jak by się dało. Już słyszał jego marudzenie.

Śniadanie przyniósł oczywiście George. Był zaspany i wyraźnie poirytowany, co przejawiało się w tym, że im nie nadskakiwał. Artur miał nawet ochotę skomentować to w jakiś złośliwy sposób, lecz ostatecznie się powstrzymał, ze względu na obecność Gwen, która choć również za George’em nie przepadała, nie pozwalała mu dokuczać.

Po śniadaniu zaszedł do komnat Gajusza. Medyk drzemał przy stole, z głową opartą na rękach. Król przyjrzał mu się z uwagą i z całą mocą dotarło do niego, że ten człowiek naprawdę ma już swoje lata. Na codzień zdarzało mu się zapominać o tym, iż upływ czasu dotyczy również Gajusza. On po prostu zawsze był; mądry i dobry, gotów w każdej chwili służyć pomocą. Artur do tej pory nie mógł wybaczyć sobie tej okropnej sprawy z oskarżeniem o zdradę. Zranił go, tego był pewien, choć zachowanie Gajusza względem niego się nie zmieniło. Ale to był właśnie cały Gajusz. I pomyśleć, że mógł umrzeć, torturowany przez Morganę, ze świadomością, że najbliższe mu osoby uważają go za zdrajcę. Gdy Artur dowiedział się, że stał za tym Agravaine, poczucie winy wcale nie zmalało. W przyszłości nie może dopuścić do podobnej sytuacji. Camelot jest silny dzięki lojalności i wzajemnemu zaufaniu. Strach, ciągłe podejrzenia, to nie najlepsze fundamenty dla silnego królestwa. Tej idei nie podkopała nawet zdrada Morgany, choć jego wuj bardzo się starał, by do tego doprowadzić. Bo skoro zdradziła Morgana, dlaczego nie miałby zdradzić Gajusz? A może również Gwen, Leon, Gwaine… Merlin? Rozumując w ten sposób Artur najprawdopodobniej straciłby wszystkich, w których miał największe oparcie. Wciąż przechodził go dreszcz na myśl, do czego mogło dojść.

\- Gajuszu - odezwał się cicho.

\- Panie? - Medyk uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego nie do końca przytomnie.

\- Chciałbym porozmawiać z Merlinem.

\- Czy mógłbyś poczekać jeszcze parę godzin? Potrzebuje snu, a zasnął dopiero nad ranem. - Artur westchnął. Miał nadzieję jak najszybciej przyszpilić Merlina, dowiedzieć się o co chodzi i raz na zawsze wybić mu z głowy te głupoty.

\- Dobrze. Niech śpi - zadecydował po chwili namysłu. - Przyjdę po obiedzie. Rozmawiałeś z nim? Mówił coś więcej?

\- Nie. Nie chciał ze mną o tym rozmawiać. Wygląda na przestraszonego, ale to sam widziałeś.

\- O tak. I to mi się bardzo nie podoba - odrzekł Artur.

\- Mnie też - przyznał Gajusz. Potarł dłońmi zmęczone oczy, co nie umknęło uwadze króla.

\- Odpocznij trochę - powiedział.

\- Nie mam takiej możliwości - rzucił medyk dość ostrym tonem, mającym w zamierzeniu dać do zrozumienia, że sama myśl o odpoczynku jest conajmniej niedorzeczna. Jeszcze kilka lat temu Artur by się w tym momencie wycofał, o ile w ogóle zauważyłby problem i podjął temat. Ale teraz nastały zupełnie inne czasy.

\- To nie sugestia. To rozkaz, Gajuszu. - Uśmiechnął się lekko, uśmiechem swojej matki, o czym rzecz jasna nie miał pojęcia.

\- Panie, zaraz będę miał pacjentów, a nie ma mnie kto zastąpić.

\- Jakieś nagłe przypadki? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem Artur. Gajusz przez chwilę coś analizował.

\- W sumie nie.

\- Więc mogą poczekać. Jak się wykończysz, nikomu nie pomożesz. A jeśli rzeczywiście wyniknie pilna potrzeba, ktoś da ci znać.

\- Dziękuję, panie.

Artur już właściwie zamykał za sobą drzwi, gdy zauważył z niemałym zdumieniem, że Gajusz zasnął.

\- Hej! - zawołał. Gajusz poderwał się, prawie podskoczył. - Na stole raczej się nie wyśpisz. - Miał wielką ochotę dodać, że wie z doświadczenia, lecz w porę ugryzł się w język.

Na resztę przedpołudnia zagrzebał się w papierkowej robocie. Wbrew pozorom, nie było to dla niego zajęcie jakoś szczególnie przykre. W dni takie jak ten lubił usiąść w wygodnym fotelu i delektować się faktem, że zmaga się ze stosem dokumentów, a nie kolejnym zagrożeniem. Potrzebował spokoju, co w pełni uświadomił sobie całkiem niedawno, a właściwie uświadomił mu to Merlin.

Dzień był bardzo podobny do dzisiejszego. Król przeglądał jakieś raporty, natomiast jego sługa nie robił nic konstruktywnego; zwyczajnie siedział sobie przy kominku z tym swoim głupio szczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy.

\- I z czego się tak cieszysz? - zapytał wtedy Artur. Poirytowany ton przybrał dla zasady. W rzeczywistości był bardzo zadowolony. Taki nastrój Merlina nie tyle mu się udzielał, co dawał jakieś zupełnie irracjonalne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Kiedy Merlin chodził przygnębiony, Artur niemal zawsze czuł niepokój. Nie potrafił zrozumieć tej zależności i już nawet przestał próbować..

\- Bo w końcu jest trochę spokoju - odpowiedział z całą szczerością chłopak. - A tego ci było trzeba. Nareszcie możesz odpocząć.

\- Wszyscy odpoczywamy - odrzekł król.

\- Yhm… - Merlin spojrzał na niego z ukosa. W jego oczach tańczyły wesołe iskierki.

\- Co?

\- Niektórzy muszą prać koszule, czyścić buty i polerować zbroje.

\- W takim razie, co ci „niektórzy” robią jeszcze w moich komnatach? - zripostował natychmiast Artur. Nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy Merlin zrobił odpowiednio żałosną minę.

Tak. Dni takie jak tamten zdecydowanie mu służyły. Nigdzie ani śladu jego przemiłej siostrzyczki, żadnej magii, potworów, duchów. Można zabrać gdzieś Gwen, podroczyć się z Merlinem, pojechać na polowanie, podroczyć się z Merlinem, urządzić sobie z rycerzami mały turniej, podroczyć się z Merlinem. Można też sobie poczytać raporty, wydać jakiś dekret, ponegocjować z sąsiednimi królestwami ceny importowanych i eksportowanych towarów, podroczyć się z Merlinem… i nie obawiać się za bardzo, że podczas którejkolwiek z tych czynności, zostanie się zamordowanym.

Artur uwielbiał wyzwania - w końcu był rycerzem, ale musiał przyznać, że odkąd przejął pełną odpowiedzialność za Camelot, wolał by były to wyzwania planowane, na przykład turnieje. Chwilowo miał serdecznie dosyć takich rozrywek jak odbijanie własnego królestwa z rąk Morgany. I był pewien, że nie tylko on.

Raporty z patroli, które obecnie przeglądał, brzmiały optymistycznie. Nie działo się nic godnego uwagi. Nawet zwyczajni bandyci trochę odpuścili. Prawdę mówiąc, od dwóch tygodni nie odnotowano żadnej napaści, oczywiście poza tą jedną. Tuż pod nosem króla.

Gwen weszła do komnaty i zerknęła mu przez ramię.

\- Edgar nie może więcej sporządzać protokołów z posiedzeń rady - oznajmiła, sięgając po jeden z dokumentów. - Widziałeś to?

\- Tak. W życiu nie czytałem takich głupot. - Gwen uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Nie wiem czy ten człowiek jest głuchy, czy nierozgarnięty.

\- Raczej głuchy. - Przebiegła wzrokiem po tekście. - Nie wiedziałam, że Gajusz złożył wniosek o zdelegalizowanie środków na potencję. Nie no, chyba oszalał na starość!

\- Ginewro! - Artur wyrwał jej nieszczęsny protokół, starając się wyglądać na oburzonego, lecz rozbawienie w końcu wzięło górę.

\- Jest jeszcze kilka takich kwiatków - powiedział. - Merlin by się chyba popłakał ze śmiechu. Pokażę mu to. Może mu się humor poprawi. O, tu jest coś dla niego: „Osły kalekie i chore winny podlegać szczególnej ochronie”.

\- Osły? Chcesz mu poprawić humor czy go obrazić?

\- Wiesz, on to sobie prawdopodobnie zinterpretuje po swojemu. - Gwen parsknęła śmiechem. - Co my tu jeszcze mamy? „Należy przypomnieć, że każdy mieszaniec Camelotu zobowiązany jest do bezzwłocznego informowania odpowiednich organów o wszelkich sytuacjach, które wedle jego rozeznania mogą stanowić zagrożenie dla kór…” Yhm… powinno być królestwa. Nie. Jednak nie pokażę tego Merlinowi - stwierdził.

Gwen podeszła do okna i przez chwilę w milczeniu obserwowała spadające powoli, ciężkie krople. Poranna ulewa straciła na sile. Deszcz padał spokojnie, lecz wyglądało na to, że nie prędko przestanie.

\- W tej sprawie naprawdę jest coś dziwnego - powiedziała w końcu.

\- Co konkretnie masz na myśli? - Artur wstał od stołu i również stanął przy oknie.

\- Nikt nic nie widział, nikt nic nie słyszał. Aż za bardzo.

\- Tak. Też uważam, że to jest podejrzane.

\- Początkowo Leon sądził, że ktoś był na tyle zuchwały, żeby gonić Merlina aż pod bramę, ale rozmawiałam z nim przed chwilą i doszedł do wniosku, że jak się tak nad tym zastanowić, to nie ma sensu. Rycerze przeszukali okolicę. Deszcz prawie natychmiast pozacierał ślady, lecz znaleźli trochę krwi i fragment materiału z kurtki Merlina na terenie zamku.

\- Jak to?

\- No właśnie.

\- Nie otrzymałem żadnej informacji, by dostał się tu jakiś intruz, czyli… zrobił to ktoś od nas?

\- I wywlókł Merlina za bramę, żebyśmy pomyśleli, że to grasujący w mieście bandyta. Widać działał w pośpiechu, bo nie zatarł śladów.

\- Pewnie liczył, że deszcz załatwi sprawę - mruknął Artur. - Przesłucham strażników. Nie wierzę, że niczego nie zauważyli. To jest po prostu nie możliwe. - Gwen skinęła głową.

Juliusz rozejrzał się po karczmie z lekką irytacją. Miał cholernego kaca. Po całym zajściu z królewskim sługą, poszli z Gregiem pić dalej, co nie skończyło się najlepiej. Greg jeszcze się nie wyzbierał. Juliusz zawsze miał mocniejszy łeb.

Postanowił zamówić coś do jedzenia. Żona się do niego nie odzywała i co najgorsze, nie przygotowała żadnego śniadania. W sumie trudno jej się dziwić. Obiecał przecież, że nie będzie tyle pił.

Sięgnął do kieszeni po pieniądze i nie potrafił powstrzymać cisnącej się na usta wiązanki przekleństw, gdy ich tam nie znalazł.

Pięknie. Cały dzień będzie łaził głodny.

W kącie dostrzegł Jerry’ego i Huntera - strażników, którzy pełnili służbę wczoraj wieczorem. Natychmiast do nich podszedł. Był ciekaw ile widzieli, bo co do tego, że widzieli wątpliwości nie miał.

\- Nie przyłączyliśmy się tylko dlatego, że nie chcieliśmy jednak opuszczać posterunku - powiedział na jego widok Hunter; potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna z bujną brodą. Jerry pokiwał głową i wgryzł się w posmarowaną smalcem pajdę chleba.

— Kurwa, byliśmy za bardzo pijani. - Juliusz westchnął ciężko, przysiadając się do nich. - Do takiego gówna nie wolno się zabierać po pijaku. Źle to rozegraliśmy. Było za nim pójść i stłuc gdzieś pod lasem. Nawet się nie upewniliśmy, czy żaden przydupas króla się tam nie plącze. Mieliśmy w cholerę szczęścia, bo jak na złość zaraz przyjechał skądś Leon, ale zdążyliśmy stamtąd spierdolić.

\- Ano prawda - przytaknął Hunter. - I to ze wszystkich akurat Leon.

Juliusz w zamyśleniu podrapał się po głowie.

\- Król się pewnie szybko domyśli, że to zrobił ktoś od nas - powiedział ponuro.

\- Eee, ne domyfli fe - stwierdził Jerry, ani na chwilę nie odrywając się od jedzenia. Juliusz poczuł, że jego żołądek zaczyna się skręcać. - Pfecief fyfalifcie go sa prame.

\- Przestań gadać z pełną gębą - warknął Hunter.

\- Wywaliliśmy go za bramę, ale nie wiem czy nie zostały jakieś ślady.

\- Deszcz powinien wszystko rozmyć. Widziałeś jakie się zrobiło błoto - odrzekł Hunter.

\- Wczoraj ten pomysł wydawał mi się genialny - ciągnął Juliusz. - Ktoś napada go w dolnym mieście. Gnojek dobiega do bramy i traci przytomność. Tylko, że ewentualne ślady powinny być po tamtej stronie.

\- Nawet jeśli król się domyśli… - szepnął Jerry. - To przecież żaden z nas do niego nie pójdzie i nie wygada, że to wy, a nikt inny tego nie widział. Będzie sobie szukał do usranej śmierci.

\- Żeby tylko ten gnojek ich nie oskarżył - mruknął Hunter.

\- Zdaje się, że odpowiednio go nastraszyliśmy.

\- Może warto by mu przypomnieć?

\- Jak? Gajusz go pewnie teraz nie odstępuje. A może nawet i król tam siedzi? - Juliusz roześmiał się nieoczekiwanie. Hunter i Jerry mu zawtórowali.

\- Dobra, pierdolić to - zadecydował Hunter. - Wszyscy morda w kubeł i nic się nikomu nie stanie. Pamiętacie jak żeśmy jeszcze za Uthera przehandlowali te dwadzieścia hełmów? - Juliusz i Jerry skinęli głowami. - No. I udowodnił nam ktoś coś?

\- Nie - odparł Juliusz.

\- No właśnie.

\- Ale pamiętam też, jak skazali ojca naszej królowej i masę ludzi przy okazji. Właściwie za nic.

\- Bo byli durni - huknął Hunter, aż kilka osób spojrzało w ich stronę z zainteresowaniem. - Tom dał się złapać na gorącym uczynku. Biedak miał pecha. Ale ta reszta… Sami się zgłaszali, pieprzyli jakieś głupoty, bo się chcieli królowi podlizać… A zasada jest jedna. Jak coś masz na sumieniu, to morda w kubeł i tyle. Nie ma nic gorszego, jak się człowiek zacznie w kłamstwach plątać.

\- No witam, witam. Jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że coś tutaj kombinujecie. - Juliusz drgnął lekko, natomiast Hunter roześmiał się głośno, wręcz serdecznie.

\- Sir Gwaine! - zawołał. - Dobrze cię widzieć. Właśnie tutaj wspominamy z chłopakami dawne czasy.

\- Jak się jeszcze miewało coś na sumieniu? - Gwaine również się roześmiał.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Też je czasem wspominam. Pozwolicie, że się przysiądę.

\- To dla nas zaszczyt - odezwał się Jerry.

\- I tak właśnie żeśmy mówili - ciągnął Hunter. - Że w Camelocie to ludzie głównie przez własną głupotę giną.

\- Przez głupotę? - zdziwił się Gwaine.

\- Ano tak. Ciebie tutaj panie jeszcze nie było, ale za Uthera, to takie numery przechodziły, że się w głowie nie mieści.

\- Żartujesz. Mnie samego Uther wypędził za… bijatykę.

\- To już musiał być jakiś pech. My żeśmy we czterech, jeszcze z Gregiem, szmuglowali masę rzeczy. Bez cła, podatku… Bez niczego. Pamiętasz Juliuszu ten jedwab dla twojej starej? Wtedy to już miałem stracha. Ale to były piękne czasy. Albo jak raz obiliśmy mordę jednemu szlachcicowi, bo nam gnój nieźle za skórę zalazł. I też nam niczego nie udowodnili. Tylko nie wolno dać się złapać. Ludzie głupio wpadają, albo głupio kłamią. Ot, dlaczego mówię, że przez własną głupotę giną.

\- Coś w tym jest - powiedział Gwaine. Po karczmie rozszedł się zapach pieczonego mięsa. - Wpadają najczęściej ci, którzy wpaść nie powinni, a prawdziwy przestępca będzie sobie bezkarnie łaził.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Jerry.

\- To nie słyszeliście o brutalnej napaści na królewskiego sługę?

\- Coś nam się obiło o uszy - odparł Hunter, wciskając Juliuszowi w dłoń dwa pszenne placki. - Kumplowi będę żałował - odpowiedział na jego zdumione spojrzenie. - Przecież widać, żeś głodny. - Juliusz nawet nie podziękował, tylko natychmiast zabrał się do jedzenia.

\- Przecież to na waszej zmianie było - kontynuował Gwaine.

\- Ponoć na naszej. - Hunter miał zmartwioną minę. Juliusz pomyślał przelotnie, że gdyby go nie znał, na pewno by się nabrał. - Tylko, że my w ogóle niczego nie zauważyliśmy. Tak mi chodzi po głowie… czy ktoś przypadkiem nie użył magii.

\- To było zupełne zaprzeczenie użycia magii. Gadałem z Gajuszem. Pięści i kij.

\- Miałem na myśli uśpienie naszej czujności - doprecyzował Hunter.

\- Diabli wiedzą - westchnął gwaine. - Nie macie przypadkiem ochoty na coś rozgrzewającego?

Artur odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że Gajusz wygląda jeszcze gorzej, niż rano, lecz postanowił narazie zachować to dla siebie. Najwyżej napuści się na niego Gwen. Już kilkakrotnie uciekał się do tej metody, gdy stan zdrowia nadwornego medyka wzbudzał jego niepokój, a nie dało się ani prośbą, ani rozkazem nakłonić go do odpoczynku.

Kochana Gwen. Prawie z każdym potrafi sobie poradzić.

\- Co z nim? - zapytał, przechodząc przez komnatę.

\- Już nie śpi. Jeśli chcesz, możesz z nim porozmawiać - odparł zrezygnowanym tonem Gajusz. - Ale wątpię, by udało ci się czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Nie doceniasz mnie - mruknął Artur. W ostatniej chwili uświadomił sobie, że żart na temat ewentualnego zastosowania tortur, który miał już na końcu języka, byłby wobec Gajusza wyjątkowo nie na miejscu.

\- Mogę cię tu zostawić, panie? - zapytał medyk, zapinając długi płaszcz. - Muszę na chwilę wyjść do miasta.

\- Oczywiście. - Artur wszedł do pokoiku Merlina i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Chłopak leżał na plecach. Był przeraźliwie blady, oczy miał podkrążone. Nic nie wskazywało na to by zauważył, że ktoś przyszedł, dlatego Artur zdziwił się, gdy odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Nie powinieneś tu przychodzić - powiedział cicho.

\- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać - odparował natychmiast Artur. - Jak się czujesz?

\- W porządku. - Ton Merlina był zdawkowy. Po jego twarzy przemknął dziwny grymas. Nie potrafił… naprawdę nie potrafił traktować Artura w taki sposób. Pierwszy raz w życiu pragnął, by król rzeczywiście uważał go za bezużytecznego sługę. Łatwiej byłoby mu się z nim rozstać. Podjął już decyzję. Pozostało jedynie wprowadzenie jej w życie.

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że nie będziesz już bredził, jak wczoraj?

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, panie.

\- Dobrze. Zacznijmy od początku. - Artur usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Odnotował, że Merlin dyskretnie odsunął się pod ścianę. - Jesteś w stanie ocenić ilu było napastników?

\- Nie, panie. Dostałem w głowę.

\- Gdzie to się stało? - Merlin zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

\- Nie daleko bramy.

\- Ktoś szedł za tobą do zamku?

\- Nie… To znaczy… Ja dopiero wychodziłem.

\- Wiesz, że sir Leon znalazł cię w pobliżu bramy? Ale po tej drugiej stronie. Wyszedłeś i od razu trafiłeś na bandytów? Czekali tam na ciebie, czy jak? Dlaczego nie zawołałeś na straż?

\- Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć jak to było, panie. - Merlin rzeczywiście nie mógł. Nie potrafił skojarzyć, czy już przeszedł przez bramę. Dałby głowę, że nie, ale skoro znaleźli go w mieście… Zresztą to i tak nie miało znaczenia. Nie zamierzał wskazywać królowi napastników.

\- Merlinie… - Artur usiłował spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Zaczniesz ze mną w końcu normalnie rozmawiać?

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć, panie?

\- Prawdę. Nawet, jeśli narobiłeś sobie kłopotów, nie obawiaj się. No chyba, że zostałeś czarownikiem. - Merlin pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Król spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. - Co się z tobą porobiło? Już nawet zażartować nie można.

\- Panie, wysłuchaj mnie, proszę.

\- No nareszcie. - Artur miał ogromną ochotę położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, lecz ostatecznie tego nie zrobił.

\- Jak tylko odzyskam siły, wyjadę z Camelotu. Myślę, że za jakieś dwa, trzy tygodnie.

Król nie był pewien, czy chce zacząć na niego wrzeszczeć, czy może od razu nim potrząsnąć. W rezultacie wybrał trzecią, w sumie najtrudniejszą opcję i zapytał, siląc się na spokój:

\- Aż tak ci tu źle? - Merlin oddałby wiele, by nie słyszeć w jego głosie bólu.

\- Nie, panie. Zaszczytem było ci służyć, ale to już koniec. Z przyczyn… osobistych, nie mam innego wyboru, choć łamie mi to serce. - Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Nie potrafił tego powstrzymać.

\- Jeśli to coś z twoją matką, sprowadzimy ją tu. Nie musisz odchodzić.

\- Nie - szepnął Merlin.

\- Kobieta? - Artur szczerze w to wątpił, lecz wolał zapytać. - Wplątałeś się w coś, w co nie powinieneś? Naraziłeś się jakiemuś nadopiekuńczemu ojcu? - Wyraz twarzy Merlina wystarczył za odpowiedź. - Więc co?

\- Muszę odejść, Arturze. Tak czasami bywa.

Merlina ogarnęła dławiąca rozpacz. Jeszcze jedno pytanie i tu, na miejscu wybuchnie płaczem, pozbawiając się resztek godności.

Artur miał wrażenie, że śni. To nie mogło się wydarzyć. Nie po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli. Nie! Po prostu nie i tyle!

„Tak czasami bywa”? Ubodły go te słowa. Czyżby nie zasługiwał na nic więcej?

\- Nie przyjmuję twojej rezygnacji - powiedział ostro.

\- Nie możesz… - zaczął Merlin.

\- Mogę. I wiedz, że postawię tu straże, na wypadek, gdyby przyszło ci do głowy się stąd ruszyć. - Jego sługa już nie był blady, tylko zielony. Artur przyjrzał mu się z niepokojem. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał. Merlin zamrugał. Artur poczuł przypływ paniki. - Merlinie? Chcesz się napić?

\- Mhm. - Wziął ze stolika kubek w którym znajdowało się trochę wody i przytknął do jego warg. Merlin upił kilka łyków. Król, nie zważając na reakcje Merlina, zaczął gładzić jego zimną dłoń. W końcu, pod wpływem dotyku, chłopak się rozluźnił i wyraźnie uspokoił.

\- Arturze… - zaczął. Chciał cofnąć rękę, lecz Artur przytrzymał ją zdecydowanie. Miał jakieś… przeczucie, że to ważne, by nie przerwać fizycznego kontaktu. - Arturze, gdyby ktoś tu przyszedł… Ty jesteś królem, ja sługą. Nie powinniśmy się tak spoufalać.

\- Wiesz co Merlinie? Może narazie przestań myśleć, bo nie najlepiej ci to wychodzi. Nie, żebyś kiedykolwiek był w tym dobry, ale teraz to już naprawdę jest źle. Po prostu odpoczywaj.


	3. Chapter 3

Po niezbyt przyjemnej, ze względu na pogodę, wyprawie do miasta, Gajusz był pewien, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie w porządku. Ludzie milkli na jego widok. Owszem, byli uprzejmi, mówili, że słyszeli co się stało i, że im przykro, patrzyli ze współczuciem, ale… było w tym coś jeszcze. Jakieś wielkie niedopowiedzenie. Dopiero gdy wracał do domu, dotarło do niego, że nikt właściwie nie zapytał o Merlina, o to jak się czuje, czy z tego wyjdzie. Zupełnie jakby chłopak nagle przestał istnieć. Z jakichś przyczyn współczuli jemu, a nie Merlinowi.

Porażony tym odkryciem, omal nie upuścił zakupionych rzeczy. Przecież Merlin był w Camelocie lubiany. Gajusz nie znał nikogo, kto nie wyrażałby się o nim z sympatią. A teraz... teraz coś się wydarzyło. Musiało się wydarzyć.  
Poczuł, jak lodowata łapa strachu zaczyna powoli zaciskać się wokół jego szyi. Może ktoś dowiedział się o magii Merlina? Może po mieście krążą na ten temat jakieś plotki i stąd ta jawna niechęć?  
Próbował pocieszyć się myślą, że taka informacja na pewno zaraz dotarłaby do króla, więc jeśli chodziłoby o magię, już by o tym wiedział. Wcale go to jednak nie uspokoiło. Fakt, iż nie był w stanie ustalić co się właściwie dzieje sprawiał, że zaczynał bać się jeszcze bardziej.

Niemal wtargnął do pokoiku Merlina z zamiarem zmuszenia go do powiedzenia prawdy. Koniec tego! Jest jego opiekunem i ma prawo… nie, musi wiedzieć.  
\- Merlinie! - zawołał. Jakże wielkie było jego zdumienie, gdy zorientował się, że Artur wciąż tam jest i patrzy na niego z jakimś dziwnym wyrazem. Może z wyrzutem? Merlin poruszył się i otworzył oczy.  
\- Coś się stało? - szepnął.  
\- Nie. - Gajusz odetchnął głęboko. Choć zdarzało się to bardzo rzadko, właśnie stwierdził, że zaczynają mu puszczać nerwy. A gdyby tak od razu, bezmyślnie wyskoczył z pytaniem o magię? Nie był pewien, czy przypadkiem nie miał takiego zamiaru. Chyba rzeczywiście jest zmęczony. - Musisz coś zjeść - powiedział dość ostro. - Ugotuję rosół i nie chcę słyszeć żadnych wymówek.  
\- Nie dam rady niczego przełknąć.  
\- Na twoim miejscu, nie był bym tego taki pewny - mruknął Artur.   
\- Panie, wciąż tu jesteś? - Merlin przeniósł nieprzytomne spojrzenie z medyka na króla.  
\- To mój zamek Merlinie. Mam prawo przebywać, gdzie mi się podoba.

\- Gajusz jest nienormalny - oświadczył Artur, wchodząc do swej komnaty. Gwen siedziała przy stole, pochylona nad jakąś książką, znad której posłała mu teraz pytające spojrzenie. - Chyba z godzinę chodził po tym deszczu, żeby kupić kurę na rosół. Myślałem, że wyszedł po jakieś składniki.  
\- Kura jest składnikiem. Rosołu - odparła Gwen. Artur prychnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
\- Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi. Przecież od ręki dostałby tę kurę, a nawet rosół, jeśli tylko raczyłby poprosić.  
\- Może chciał się przejść?  
\- To nie jest pogoda na przechadzki. Jeszcze w jego wieku. Już i tak wygląda jak własny cień. - Gwen zatrzasnęła książkę i położyła ją na kolanach.  
\- Rozumiem. Znowu jest problem i trzeba z nim pomówić, tak?  
\- Przydało by się.  
\- Dobrze. - Gwen westchnęła ciężko. Podzielała niepokój męża. Od pewnego czasu Gajusz zaczął przejawiać niebezpieczne tendencje do zapominania o własnym zdrowiu. Troszcząc się o innych, w ogóle przestawał myśleć o sobie, co już kilkakrotnie doprowadziło do groźnych dla niego sytuacji. - A co z Merlinem? - zapytała.  
\- Źle - powiedział Artur, siadając na łóżku. - Stwierdził, że nie będzie dłużej pracował jako mój sługa.   
\- Doigrałeś się w końcu - mruknęła Gwen, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - I tak długo z tobą wytrzymał.  
\- Ginewro, on nie żartował.

W tym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi.  
\- Wejść! - zawołał Artur. To był Gwaine. I to Gwaine w nienajlepszym humorze, co wydawało się dość niedorzeczne.  
\- Jak Merlin? - zapytał natychmiast. - Gajusz nikogo do niego nie dopuszcza.  
\- Chyba z drobnymi wyjątkami, bo właśnie u niego byłem - odparł Artur.  
\- To żaden wyjątek. Jesteś królem, jakbyś nie zauważył. - Artur parsknął.  
\- Dziwię się, że ty zauważyłeś. - Gwaine wykrzywił się. - W każdym razie… Wygląda, że przeżył bardzo silny wstrząs. Jest przestraszony. Bredził coś o opuszczeniu Camelotu.  
\- O czym!?  
\- O opuszczeniu Camelotu.  
\- Yyy… Nie pozwolisz mu? - Artur odnotował, że chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział Gwaine’a tak zmartwionego.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru. Zapowiedziałem mu, że każę strażom go pilnować. Bardzo go to zdenerwowało. Myślałem, że zaraz zemdleje.   
\- Zareagował tak na wzmiankę o straży?  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to było przyczyną, ale… Do czego zmierzasz? - Gwaine milczał przez chwilę, wyraźnie nad czymś się namyślając. Gwen nieco nerwowo zaczęła segregować dokumenty na stole.  
\- Odwołałeś panie dzisiejsze ćwiczenia, więc poszedłem…  
\- Do karczmy - dokończyli zgodnie Artur i Gwen. Gwaine posłał im pełne urazy spojrzenie.  
\- Tak. Poszedłem do karczmy, bo tam najłatwiej się czegoś dowiedzieć.  
\- Niech ci będzie - powiedział cichutko Artur. Gwaine udał, że tego nie usłyszał.  
\- Spotkałem tam Jerry’ego i Huntera, tych dwóch strażników, którzy mieli wczoraj wieczorem dyżur przy bramie. Był z nimi jeszcze trzeci, Juliusz. - Król skinął głową na znak, że wie o kim mowa. - Przechodzę koło nich i słyszę coś w tym rodzaju: „Jak masz coś na sumieniu, to morda w kubeł”, czy jakoś tak. Wydało mi się to troszeczkę podejrzane, więc się do nich przysiadłem. Generalnie, rozmawiali o tym, jacy byli kiedyś cwani i jakie numery wycinali kró… różnym ludziom. Przyznawali się do grzechów i grzeszków, a po kieliszku to im się już w ogóle języki rozwiązały. Szczególnie Hunter, sypał opowieściami jak z rękawa. Tylko ten Juliusz wydawał się bardziej powściągliwy. Gdzieś w trakcie rozmowy wspomniałem o Merlinie. Próbowałem ich trochę podpuścić, ale oni ciągle to samo. Nic nie widzieli, nic nie słyszeli. To wyglądało tak, jakby chcieli jak najszybciej zakończyć temat.  
\- Jaki z tego wniosek? - zapytał Artur.  
\- A taki - zaczęła Gwen. - Że mają coś do ukrycia i chcieli pozorną szczerością odwrócić uwagę Gwaine’a od tego o czym rozmawiali wcześniej.  
\- Też tak sobie pomyślałem - powiedział Gwaine. - Ktoś brutalnie pobił Merlina, a ludzie, którzy pełnili wtedy straż, rozmawiają o tym, że trzeba siedzieć cicho. Przypadek? Możliwe. Choć szczerze mówiąc, nie wydaje mi się.  
\- Przesłucham ich. - Artur wstał dość gwałtownie.   
\- Nie! - zawołał Gwaine. - To znaczy… Chyba więcej się dowiemy, jeżeli trochę się im przyjrzymy. Jeśli pozwolisz panie, będę miał na nich oko. - Artur zerknął na Gwen, która lekko skinęła głową.  
\- Dobrze. Zróbmy tak, jak mówisz - zadecydował.

Znów ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Tym razem wszedł Edgar, sługa, który sporządzał protokół z ostatniego posiedzenia rady. Przyniósł kilka dokumentów, z którymi król powinien się zapoznać. Był to starszy mężczyzna; drobny, lekko pochylony, o pozbawionych wyrazu zielonych oczach. Zazwyczaj zajmował się dokumentacją, choć protokołował bardzo rzadko. To zadanie zwykle powierzano młodszym, mającym dobry słuch, wzrok i potrafiącym szybko pisać.

O Edgarze nie wiedziano prawie nic. Przez lata służył Utherowi i do tej pory nikt nie zgłaszał zastrzeżeń odnośnie jego pracy. Bez wątpienia był człowiekiem wykształconym, choć trudno było to dostrzec, bo mówił niewiele. Nie zapytany nie odzywał się prawie wcale. Nigdy też nie widziano go w towarzystwie. Z nikim nie utrzymywał bliższych kontaktów.

Artur przez chwilę miał ochotę podjąć temat nieszczęsnego protokołu, lecz w porę uświadomił sobie, do czego mogłoby dojść, gdyby dowiedział się o tym Gwaine. Nie, to zdecydowanie nieodpowiedni moment, choć sprawę trzeba wyjaśnić. Mógł się z tego śmiać, ale taka sytuacja nie ma prawa się powtórzyć. Tym bardziej, że coś mu się tutaj ewidentnie nie zgadzało. Edgar może i był głuchy, lecz nie był ani głupi, ani skłonny do żartów. Wypisywanie takich bzdur do niego nie pasowało. Chyba, że na starość odbiera mu rozum. Trzeba wziąć pod uwagę i to.  
Artur pomyślał przelotnie, że jego ojciec bynajmniej nie zawracałby sobie głowy ustalaniem przyczyny, tylko od razu skazałby sługę.

Edgar był zdumiony. Król nie zapytał o protokół. Całkiem możliwe, że jeszcze go nie przejrzał i sprawa wypłynie po prostu nieco później, niż się spodziewał, ale trudno mu było pohamować irytację. Czy na tym popieprzonym świecie istnieje w ogóle jakaś sprawiedliwość? Dlaczego ciągle każe się mu czekać, nawet na burę od króla? Czy los naprawdę nie może wyświadczyć mu tej drobnej przysługi i trochę przyspieszyć bieg wydarzeń?

Dowlókł się do swej niewielkiej komnaty i usiadł ciężko na łóżku. To było wszystko czego się w życiu dorobił: zapyziała klitka, usytuowana w chyba możliwie najciemniejszej i najbardziej odludnej części zamku. „Dobrze, kurwa, że nie w lochach”. W rzeczywistości bardzo cenił sobie takie położenie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie pogardziłby nawet lochami, bo na uczestniczenie w życiu towarzyskim zamku nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Im dalej od gawiedzi, tym lepiej. Jednak sam fakt, iż nie proponuje się mu czegoś lepszego, skutecznie wytrącał go z równowagi. Wyniósłby się stąd już dawno, ale… Właściwie sam nie potrafił tego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć.

Przed wielką czystką mieszkał wraz ze swoją siostrą Anną w niewielkim domku, w mieście. Rodzice wcześnie ich opuścili. Oboje umarli na jakąś zakaźną chorobę, prawie w tym samym czasie. Edgar pracował na dworze. Powodziło mu się wcale nieźle. Opiekował się Anną, która była trochę ograniczona umysłowo, a poza tym, odziedziczyła po ojcu pewien dar z którym nie do końca sobie radziła. Mimo wszystko, kochał ją nad życie. Była najsłodszą i najbardziej niewinną istotą, jaką znał.

Miała czternaście lat, gdy nastały czasy wielkiej czystki. Nie potrafiła zapanować nad swoją magią. O ukrywaniu jej nie było mowy. Straż przyszła po nią w nocy. Anna była śmiertelnie przerażona. W niekontrolowanym wybuchu podpaliła dom. Zginęli dwaj strażnicy.  
Mimo zamętu, jaki sama wywołała, nie udało jej się uciec. Nie rozumiała, że powinna. Aresztowali ją, bili po głowie, kopali. Była nieprzytomna, kiedy następnego dnia zawlekli ją na stos. Krew zalewała jej twarz. Kiedy jednak płomienie zaczęły lizać jej skórę, ocknęła się i zaczęła krzyczeć. Wołała go. Błagała o ratunek, a on…  
On stał i patrzył, nie mogąc nic poradzić. Za namową tego drania Gajusza, jak ostatni zdrajca skłamał pod przysięgą, że nie ma o niczym pojęcia, że uważał siostrę za zwykłą, nieszkodliwą wariatkę.  
Król wspaniałomyślnie mu przebaczył, pozwolił nadal dla siebie pracować, a nawet dał ten zatęchły pokoik w zamku. I Edgar został, pomimo całej nienawiści, jaką do niego żywił. Został, bo musiał za coś żyć.

Uther przestał w końcu szaleć. Stosy płonęły coraz rzadziej. W królestwie zapanował względny spokój. Edgar nigdy nie doszedł do siebie, nie odbudował domu, nie założył rodziny. Po prostu żył, starając się nie myśleć o przeszłości, ani o przyszłości.

A potem pojawił się on, sługa księcia Artura. Był taki sam jak Anna. Edgar w prawdzie długo nie miał pewności, bo chłopak bardzo dobrze się krył, ale trzy dni solidnego szpiegowania potwierdziły jego teorię. Trudno oszukać osobę, która z magią miała do czynienia na codzień.  
Gdy już się upewnił, nieoczekiwanie wezbrał w nim tłumiony przez lata gniew. Dla gówniarza nie ma miejsca w Camelocie, a tym bardziej u boku księcia. Skoro zginęła Anna, dlaczego on żyje!? Powinien spłonąć, jak ona! Powinien cierpieć, jak ona, jak wszyscy jemu podobni! Nie ma prawa żyć sobie beztrosko, tak po prostu. Jakby nigdy nic się nie stało, jakby w Camelocie przed laty ludzie nie ginęli w płomieniach.

Obserwował chłopaka uważnie. Widział, że jest z księciem bardzo blisko i to doprowadzało go niemal do obłędu. Mały zdrajca oszukiwał każdego dnia. Niejednokrotnie narażał się, by ratować życie człowieka, który na pewno by go zabił, gdyby dowiedział się, kim jest. Edgar miał nadzieję, że książę się dowie. Zamierzał nawet w tym dopomóc, jednak ciągle odwlekał tę chwilę. Im dłużej będzie trwała ich rzekoma przyjaźń, tym bardziej bolesna okaże się prawda.

Kiedy książę został królem, Edgar zaczął się obawiać, że ujawnienie prawdy może Merlinowi specjalnie nie zaszkodzić. Nie zdziwiłby się wcale, gdyby król go zaakceptował. Annie nie dano takiej szansy.  
Ta myśl sprawiła, że w końcu postanowił zacząć działać. Poznają smak bólu i poniżenia. Nawet Gajusz otrzyma swoją zapłatę. Potem niech się dzieje co chce, ale to jedno musi zrobić, zanim dokona żywota.  
W dzieciństwie pobierał nauki, więc zdawał sobie w pełni sprawę z potęgi słowa.   
I miał plan. Genialny plan, który zaczął już wcielać w życie.

Deszcz przestał padać, ale za to wzmógł się zimny wiatr. Gajusz dołożył do ognia, lecz miał wrażenie, że w komnacie nadal panuje chłód. Jego zamiary dotyczące wydobycia prawdy z Merlina kolokwialnie mówiąc wzięły w łeb, bo chłopak dostał wysokiej gorączki i był ledwie przytomny. Jakby tego było mało, Gajusz przewrócił przez przypadek duże wiadro z wodą, co zapewniło mu zajęcie na dobre pół godziny. Niby głupstwo, ale doprowadziło go niemal do łez. Wszystko jakby się przeciwko niemu sprzysięgło. Nawet cholerny ból stawów musiał się odezwać akurat teraz.

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go ze stanu odrętwienia.  
\- Proszę - powiedział, modląc się by to nie było jakieś pilne wezwanie. Bałby się zostawić Merlina samego. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy w drzwiach stanęła Gwen.  
\- Przybywam z odsieczą - powiedziała pogodnie, wchodząc do środka.   
\- Co masz na myśli, moja pani? - zapytał.  
\- To, że ty pójdziesz spać, a ja się tu wszystkim zajmę.   
\- Nie, nie możesz... - zaczął.  
\- Dlaczego? Przecież nie raz ci pomagałam. - Uśmiechnęła się w swój zwykły sposób, choć nie przyszło jej to z łatwością.   
\- Gwen - powiedział słabo Gajusz. - Jesteś królową. - Szukanie bardziej sensownego argumentu na chwilę obecną go przerastało.   
\- I w związku z tym odebrano mi przywilej troszczenia się o najbliższych? - Podeszła i położyła mu ręce na ramionach. - Proszę cię. Musisz odpocząć. Bardzo się z Arturem niepokoimy.  
\- Niepotrzebnie.   
\- Nie chcemy cię stracić. - Patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę. Gwen już wiedziała, że Gajusz ulegnie, bo coś w jego postawie nagle się zmieniło.  
\- Ginewro… - zaczął pomału. Zupełnie niespodziewanie wzruszenie ścisnęło go za gardło. - To niesamowite… Tak bardzo się zmieniłaś, wydoroślałaś... zostałaś królową, a jednocześnie wciąż jesteś tą samą Gwen. Tą dobrą, skromną dziewczyną, która mi tutaj pomagała.  
\- Dobrze to słyszeć. - Teraz naprawdę się uśmiechnęła. - Powiedz mi tylko jak wygląda sytuacja i się połóż. Dobrze by było, gdyby udało ci się przespać całą noc. - Gajusz westchnął ciężko.  
\- Merlin dostał wysokiej gorączki. Zbiłem ją trochę, ale jest bardzo osłabiony.  
\- Zjadł coś?   
\- Nie.  
\- Ugotowałeś ten rosół? - Gajusz zrobił zdumioną minę.  
\- Skąd wiesz o rosole?  
\- Artur był… odrobinę zbulwersowany faktem, że pogardziłeś kurą z zamkowej chodowli. Wyraził to dość głośno.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
\- O tym, że się nie domyśliłeś, iż mój mąż z całego serca pragnął ci oszczędzić wychodzenia w taką pogodę. Wiesz… zauważyłam, że on się bardzo cieszy, jak może zrobić dla kogoś na kim mu zależy nawet taką drobną rzecz, tylko… po pierwsze, w życiu się do tego nie przyzna, a po drugie, często wpada na to trochę za późno, jak w twoim przypadku. I się złości, tak naprawdę na siebie.  
\- Och, cały Artur.  
\- Otóż to. Więc co z tym rosołem?  
\- W tym największym garnku.  
\- Świetnie. A lekarstwa? Mam mu coś podać?  
\- Jedynie krople przeciwbólowe. Stoją na stoliku w jego pokoju i są opisane. Jest tam też lek na obniżenie gorączki i wywar nasenny. Reszta rzeczy, tam gdzie zwykle, o ile pamiętasz.  
\- Pamiętam doskonale.   
\- Gdybyś nie dawała sobie rady…  
\- Gajuszu, nie martw się. Po prostu idź spać i niczym się nie przejmuj. - Gwen uniosła pokrywkę wielkiego garnka i zamieszała w nim chochlą. Rosół pachniał wyśmienicie.   
\- Dziękuję ci - szepnął medyk.

To, co zobaczyła sprawiło, że zalała ją fala wściekłości. Twarz Merlina była niemal przeźroczysta, oczy zupełnie pozbawione życia i zaczerwienione, jakby ciągle płakał. Leżał w bezruchu i patrzył na nią wzrokiem człowieka głęboko zranionego, być może zbyt głęboko, by dało się tę ranę jakoś zaleczyć.

Gwen nigdy nie przeklinała, lecz teraz z trudem zdołała się powstrzymać. Schwytają sprawcę, już ona tego dopilnuje. Choćby mieli postawić na nogi całe królestwo, znajdą popaprańca. Ludzi, którzy potrafią wyrządzić komuś taką krzywdę, powinno się bezwzględnie karać.

\- Musisz coś zjeść - powiedziała. Postawiła na stoliku miskę z rosołem i usiadła na krześle przy łóżku.  
\- Gwen… cieszę się, że przyszłaś - powiedział ochryple.  
\- Artur twierdzi, że nie chcesz, by cię odwiedzał - wypaliła, zanim zdążyła to dobrze przemyśleć.  
\- Dla jego dobra - odrzekł Merlin. Ból i gorycz z jakimi zostały wypowiedziane te słowa, przeraziły Gwen bardziej, niż wygląd Merlina.  
\- Odrzucasz jego troskę dla jego dobra? Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz? Merlinie, co z tobą?  
\- Gwen, to ważne. Zaufaj mi. Powstrzymaj go, jeśli będzie chciał tu przyjść.   
\- Wymagasz niemożliwego - odparła. - Z resztą i tak bym nie próbowała. Jest twoim przyjacielem. Potrzebujesz go, zwłaszcza teraz.  
\- Muszę go opuścić, wyjechać z Camelotu.   
\- Merlinie, czego ty się boisz? - Patrzył na nią, nic nie mówiąc. Łzy zalśniły w jego oczach. - Pytam jako twoja królowa i żądam odpowiedzi. - Nie chciała, by to zabrzmiało tak ostro. Nie spodziewała się tego po sobie. Żeby jakoś złagodzić wrażenie, pogładziła lekko jego policzek. - Aresztujemy człowieka, który jest za to wszystko odpowiedzialny, ale to będzie trudne, jeśli nam nie pomożesz.  
\- W takim razie musielibyście aresztować całe miasto. - Merlin się poddał. Było mu już wszystko jedno. Miał ochotę zażyć jeden z wywarów Gajusza, pogrążyć się we śnie i po prostu przestać myśleć.  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
\- Gwen… Wszyscy myślą, że ja… że Artur… że my… że… no wiesz… że my, jak kobieta z mężczyzną… Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Nie wiem skąd wzięła się ta plotka.  
\- Och! - Gwen nieco odchyliła się na krześle. Merlin drżał. Łzy spływały po jego policzkach. - Jesteś przyjacielem króla - powiedziała w końcu. - A przyjaciołom króla nie każdy dobrze życzy. Komuś chodzi o to, żeby was rozdzielić. Nie możesz opuścić Camelotu. Rozbicie waszej przyjaźni pewnie byłoby jego zwycięstwem.   
\- Mogą mnie za to skazać na stos. Wiesz jakie są kary za…  
\- Kto? Przecież Artur jest królem.  
\- Jeśli o sprawie dowie się rada, mogą go zmusić.  
\- Nie wierzysz w to, prawda? Powiedz, że w to nie wierzysz?  
\- Już sam nie wiem, Gwen. To wszystko spadło na mnie tak niespodziewanie. Teraz chodzi mi tylko o to, żeby to powstrzymać, zanim zaszkodzi wam. Muszę się stąd wynieść.  
\- Ktoś cię pobił z powodu tych plotek? - Jego ciałem wstrząsnął gwałtowny szloch.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - szepnęła, głaszcząc go uspokajająco po ramieniu. - Nikt cię już nie tknie, nie będzie żadnych stosów, a ty się stąd nigdzie nie ruszysz. Twoje miejsce jest u boku Artura. Zaufaj mi i nie bój się.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen była wstrząśnięta tym co usłyszała. Zdawała sobie sprawę, jak niebezpieczna może być taka plotka. Prawdę mówiąc, właśnie miała przed sobą żywy dowód. Wiedziała też doskonale, jakie kary grożą za związki z rodzaju tych o jakie podejrzewano Merlina i… jej męża.

W tej kwestii uświadomiła ją wiele lat temu Morgana. Gwen była jeszcze wtedy naiwnym dziewczątkiem, które sądziło, iż największym wyrazem miłości jest pocałunek. Morgana zasugerowała pół żartem, pół serio, że Ginewra wpadła w oko jednej z młodych kucharek. Gwen dostała wtedy takiego ataku śmiechu, że Morgana przez pół godziny nie mogła jej uspokoić. Potem rozmawiały długo, a Gwen po tej rozmowie… przestała być naiwnym dziewczątkiem.

Czasami naprawdę tęskniła za dawną Morganą. Do tej pory łapała się na tym, że niekiedy myśli o niej z serdecznością. Bo Morgana… jej Morgana nie była zła. Potrafiły rozmawiać godzinami, przymierzać sukienki, kombinować jak by tu ułożyć włosy; tak, żeby skręciło z zazdrości żonę pewnego rycerza, której nie darzyły zbyt wielką sympatią. Morgana uczyła ją walczyć, zaś ona Morganę wyszywać. Okazjonalnie zdarzało im się ukrywać małych druidów, wyprowadzać w pole Uthera, a w ekstremalnych przypadkach nawet uwalniać wioskę od bandytów. Robiły razem to wszystko, co lubią robić młode kobiety.

Gwen nigdy nie miała innej przyjaciółki, ani wcześniej, ani później. Dziewczęta z Camelotu ją lubiły, nawet bardzo, lecz to nie było to samo.

Otrząsnęła się ze wspomnień, które napłynęły tak niespodziewanie. Teraz trzeba się było zająć kompletnie załamanym Merlinem.

Nie chciała, by się bał. Rzecz jasna sama się bała, bo ta sytuacja dla nich wszystkich była oględnie mówiąc nie do pozazdroszczenia. Faktem było, iż na obyczajowe ekscesy władców ludzie zwykle przymykali oczy. Do momentu gdy stawały się one tajemnicą zbyt publiczną. Wtedy bywało… różnie.

\- Jak długo to trwa? - zapytała.

\- Kilka dni. Nie wiem dokładnie. Zorientowałem się o co chodzi dopiero, gdy mnie napadnięto - szepnął Merlin. - Proszę, nie mów Arturowi.

\- Nie powiem. Przynajmniej narazie. Tylko mi obiecaj, że nie będziesz go więcej wyganiać.

\- Lepiej nie podsycać plotek.

\- Merlinie, nie rozumiesz? Możliwe, że komuś zależy na tym, żebyście zerwali kontakt. I nie rób takiej zdziwionej miny. Każdy, kto choć trochę zna dwór wie, że Artur bardzo liczy się z twoim zdaniem. Nie wiemy kto to robi, ani w jakim konkretnie celu, ale gdy pozwolimy mu sobą manipulować, to nie skończy się dobrze.

\- Jeżeli się nie usunę, to też nie skończy się dobrze. To taka pajęcza sieć. Cokolwiek zrobisz, oplata się wokół ciebie coraz ciaśniej i ciaśniej, a ty szamocesz się w panice, chwytając się złudnych resztek nadziei. Ktoś, używając do tego mnie, najprawdopodobniej chce zaszkodzić tobie i Arturowi. Jest już za późno na dobry wybór. Można jedynie wybierać pomiędzy tym, co złe i tym co jeszcze gorsze. Nie dopuszczę byście z mojego powodu mieli jakiekolwiek problemy.

Gwen patrzyła na niego z powagą. Nie pierwszy raz poczuła się tak, jakby rozmawiała ze starym, doświadczonym przez życie człowiekiem. Wiedziała, że Artur też to dostrzegał, choć nie umiał nazwać.

\- Jeśli odejdziesz Merlinie, wyrządzisz krzywdę nie tylko Arturowi, mnie i Gajuszowi, lecz przede wszystkim sobie. Wiem, że kochasz Artura. - Merlin spojrzał na nią dziwnie, ale ciągnęła nie speszona. - I nie boję się użyć tego słowa. Kochasz go. Czy się mylę?

\- Nie mylisz się - odpowiedział cichutko. - Tylko… nie powtarzaj mu tego.

\- Jasne. Tobie miałam nie powtarzać, że wcale nie uważa cię za tchórza. Och! - przewróciła oczami. - Chyba mi się to właśnie wyrwało. 

\- Gwen! - Prawie się uśmiechnął. Poprawił się na poduszkach i syknął z bólu.

\- Rozpoznałeś człowieka, który cię pobił? - zapytała po chwili.

\- Nie - odrzekł. Uznał, że lepiej nie wdawać się w szczegóły.

I tak już powiedział za dużo.

\- To nic. Spróbujemy go znaleźć. Leon i Gwaine się tym zajmują. Mój brat też im pomaga.

\- Nie szukajcie ich… yhm, to znaczy go.

\- Było ich kilku? - Gwen zareagowała natychmiast.

\- Yyy, nie pamiętam.

\- Merlinie. - Posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. - Ilu ich było.

\- Dwóch. Ale jeśli ich złapiecie, istnieje duża szansa, że z tego naprawdę zrobi się afera.

\- Już moja w tym głowa, żeby się nie zrobiła.

\- - Przecież plotek nie powstrzymasz.

\- To się jeszcze okaże - mruknęła. W jej umyśle zaczął rodzić się zarys planu. Bardzo ogólny, ale z każdą chwilą nabierał coraz więcej sensu.

\- Gdzie Gajusz? - zapytał Merlin.

\- Śpi. Teraz jesteś pod moją opieką.

\- Pod… twoją?…

\- Zaraz pewnie usłyszę, że jestem królową?

\- Rzeczywiście chybachciałem coś takiego powiedzieć.

\- Więc możesz sobie darować. Na dziś mam już dość dyskusji na ten temat. Jesteś pod moją opieką, a ja ci pewnych rzeczy nie odpuszczę. Musisz coś zjeść. - Wzięła ze stołu miskę z rosołem. Merlin nie zaprotestował. - Proszę - powiedziała, podając mu pierwszą łyżkę. - Obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz żadnego głupstwa. Milczenie oznacza zgodę. - Merlin przełknął i westchnął ciężko.

\- Jesteś podstępna, Ginewro - oświadczył.

\- Jasne. Jak przystało na królową.

Następne godziny upłynęły spokojnie. Merlin i Gajusz spali. Gwen również zdarzało się przysypiać, lecz większość czasu spędziła na analizowaniu ewentualnych motywów sprawcy i na opracowywaniu planu działania. To pozwoliło jej nie poddać się panice, która uparcie szukała do niej przystępu.

W pewnym momencie Merlin zaczął miotać się po łóżku. Mamrotał coś przez sen, oddychał płytko. Gwen żałowała, że nie podała mu wywaru nasennego. Przynajmniej nie miałby koszmarów. Zastanawiała się, czy go nie obudzić i tego nie zrobić, ale gdy dotknęła jego ręki, uspokoił się i spał dalej.

Kiedy nazajutrz rano weszła do królewskich komnat, Artur jeszcze nie wstał. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wcale mu się nie dziwiła, biorąc pod uwagę panującą w pomieszczeniu temperaturę.

\- Zimno tu - stwierdziła. - Wiesz co, do kominka to już naprawdę mogłeś dołożyć.

\- Zamarzłbym, zanim bym do niego dotarł - odpowiedział leniwie Artur. - Poza tym, to obowiązek George’a, nie mój. Gdzie on się w ogóle podziewa?

\- Może zamarzł w drodze do własnego kominka. Nie pomyślałeś o tym? - Artur mruknął coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie podobnie do „nie płakałbym”.

Wśliznęła się do łóżka i wtuliła twarz w jegoramię.

\- Zmęczona? - zapytał cicho, wplatając palce w jej włosy. Uwielbiał się nimi bawić.

\- Niespecjalnie - odparła.

\- Miałaś jakieś kłopoty?

\- Zależy, co masz na myśli. - Dobrze wiedziała, co Artur ma na myśli, jednak lubiła zmuszać go do tego, by mówił wprost.

\- Wszystko z Merlinem w porządku? - O tak. Mniej więcej o to jej chodziło.

\- Na tyle, na ile może być w porządku. Nakłoniłam go do jedzenia, a to już jakiś postęp.

\- W rzeczy samej. A Gajusz?

\- Lepiej.

\- Cieszę się. - Objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął mocniej do siebie. Gwen w takich chwilach do tej pory miała niekiedy ochotę mocno się uszczypnąć. Już ponad rok upłynął od ich ślubu, a jeszcze nie tak dawno mieszkała u Hunith, nie mając prawie żadnej nadziei, że uda jej się kiedykolwiek porozmawiać z Arturem. O przebaczeniu nie śmiała nawet marzyć. Pogodziła się z myślą, że resztę życia spędzi w Ealdorze. Ostatecznie, nie była to najgorsza perspektywa. Zdążyła pokochać Hunith. Czuła się trochę tak, jakby miała matkę. W pewnym sensie zazdrościła Merlinowi. Choć on z kolei nie miał ojca. Wszyscy troje: ona, Artur i Merlin wychowywali się, mając tylko jednego z rodziców. Rozważania na ten temat nieoczekiwanie ją rozbawiły. Oddałaby wiele, by mieć taką matkę jak Merlin. Merlin nie raz patrzył tęsknie, gdy widział ją z ojcem, a biedny Artur najprawdopodobniej zazdrościł im obojgu. Arturowi za to żadne z nich ojca nie zazdrościło. Cóż za ironia.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- O nie. George - jęknęła Gwen, odsuwając się od męża. Gdyby spodziewała się Merlina, nawet nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, by się ruszyć. Przy nim mogli zachowywać się swobodnie.

Przewidywania Gwen odnośnie ich „ulubionego” sługi okazały się zaskakująco trafne. George był dość mocno przeziębiony i nie mógł mówić. Artur nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed okazywaniem, jak bardzo się z tego cieszy.

\- Pożycz sobie od Merlina apaszkę - powiedział. George usiłował ukryć ogólne zniechęcenie. W rezultacie chyba wyszła mu mina zbitego szczeniaka. Dobrze wiedział, że irytuje króla, lecz nie potrafił dojść dlaczego. Nie przejmowałby się tym kompletnie, ale działanie pracodawcy na nerwy zwykle do niczego dobrego nie prowadzi, a na chleb jakoś zarobić trzeba.

\- Chociaż... nie. - Artur zachowywał śmiertelną powagę. Gwen dzielnie udawała, że jej to nie śmieszy. - Lepiej nie, bo jeszcze zgubisz, a i tak wyglądałbyś w niej o wiele bardziej głupio, niż teraz. - George przygarbił się, jakby usłyszał autentyczną naganę. Na wszelki wypadek. Uległość to klucz do świętego spokoju.

W tym momencie Artur gotów był dziękować za Merlina na kolanach. Naprawdę, na dłuższą metę nie zniósł by u swego boku kogoś takiego, jak George, choć rzecz jasna nie było podstaw, by mieć do niego zastrzeżenia. Teoretycznie tak właśnie powinno być. George był cichy, pokorny, robił dokładnie to, czego od niego oczekiwano. Gdyby ktoś inny zapłacił mu więcej, robiłby to samo dla niego.

Gwen zjadła śniadanie w pośpiechu. Artur przygotowywał się na ćwiczenia z rycerzami, natomiast ona ubrała się szybko i rzucając krótkie: „Zobaczymy się na obiedzie” opuściła komnatę.

W zamku panował spokój. Każdy zajęty był swoimi sprawami. Poprawa pogody skłoniła wiele osób do wyjścia na zewnątrz. W jednym z opustoszałych korytarzy Gwen natknęła się na Edgara. Mężczyzna stał w bezruchu, oparty o ścianę. Oczy miał przymknięte. Poruszał ustami, jakby coś mówił, w ręce ściskał jakiś dokument.

Zaniepokojona Gwen podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem. Nie zauważył jej obecności. Rzeczywiście mówił do siebie cichym, bezbarwnym głosem, jednak słów niemal nie dało się rozróżnić. Gwen zrozumiała jedynie: "Nie pójdę do tego zdrajcy. Plugawy zdrajca". Przestraszyła się nie na żarty.

\- Edgarze - odezwała się. Drgnął na dźwięk jej głosu.

\- Pani?

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zamrugał kilka razy i odetchnął głęboko.

\- Tak, pani. Po prostu... coś mi się przypomniało. Niezbyt miłe wspomnienie. Właśnie niosłem to do króla. - Nieznacznie poruszył ręką, w której trzymał dokument. - To aneks do umowy handlowej z królową Annis. Powinien go przejrzeć. - Zdziwiła się trochę. Ta wypowiedź była zbyt długa, jak na Edgara.

\- Król właśnie rozpoczyna ćwiczenia z rycerzami. Przekaż to George’owi - poleciła.

\- George’owi?

\- Tak.

\- Och, wybacz pani. Stary jestem, zdarza mi się zapominać. Przecież słyszałem, że ten chłopak, Merlin… - Urwał nagle, jakby wyczerpał już dzienny limit słów.

\- Co słyszałeś? - zapytała tonem sugerującym, iż robi to wyłącznie dla podtrzymania rozmowy.

\- Że napadł go jakiś bandyta i, że jest w tej chwili niezdolny by służyć jego wysokości.

\- Myślę, że niebawem wróci - powiedziała Gwen. Była pewna, że na twarzy Edgara dostrzegła coś, co mogłoby od biedy ujść za wyraz niezadowolenia. 

\- To dobrze - odparł. Skłonił się i oddalił powoli. Gwen przez chwilę odprowadzała go wzrokiem.

Do prawdy, dziwny człowiek. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że go nie lubi, choć sympatii też nie wzbudzał. Był doskonale, wręcz przerażająco obojętny. Ludzie, o ile nie mieli do niego jakiejś sprawy, traktowali go jak powietrze. Snuł się po zamku niczym duch. Gdyby zniknął, najprawdopodobniej nie zauważyłby tego nikt poza nią i Arturem, i to też tylko dlatego, że na stole, w królewskiej komnacie, przestałoby przybywać dokumentów. Ta myśl nie za bardzo jej się podobała. Nikogo nie powinno się traktować w taki sposób, a już zwłaszcza człowieka, który od lat wiernie służył Camelotowi. Zanotowała w pamięci, że trzeba będzie bardziej się postarać by o nim nie zapominać i poświęcić mu trochę uwagi. Zwłaszcza, że zdawał się tej uwagi bardzo potrzebować. 

Weszła do pralni i ostrożnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

\- Dzień dobry, Berto! - zawołała. Z kłębów pary wyłoniła się sędziwa kobieta. Na widok Gwen uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Witaj, pani. Czego potrzeba?

\- Mam wielką prośbę. Muszę wyjść do miasta, ale nie chcę, by ktoś mnie rozpoznał. - Berta pokiwała siwą głową.

\- To jest do zrobienia - stwierdziła, znów się uśmiechając. - Zwróciłaś się do odpowiedniej osoby, pani.

\- Wiem. - Gwen odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć.

\- Agnes! - zawołała Berta. Z przylegającego do pralni, mniejszego pomieszczenia wybiegła dziewczynka o złocistych, kręconych włosach. Nie mogła mieć więcej, niż dwanaście lat. Zatrzymała się przed nimi. Oczy miała lekko przymrużone, jakby poraziło ją światło.

\- Co tam, babciu? - zapytała wesoło.

\- Jej wysokość jest tutaj.

\- Och! - Agnes skłoniła się.

\- Przynieś no moją laskę, płaszcz i chustkę. Tę większą chustkę.

\- Babciu! Nie wychodź nigdzie! Przymrozek był w nocy, błoto przymarzło i jest ślisko!

\- Nie martw się - odezwała się Gwen. - Babcia nigdzie się nie wybiera.

\- To… dobrze, moja pani. - Dziewczynka speszyła się nieco. Stała przez chwilę nieruchomo, jakby nad czymś się namyślając, lecz w końcu, już wolniejszym krokiem wyszła z pralni.

\- Masz uroczą wnuczkę, Berto - powiedziała z uśmiechem Gwen.

\- Dziękuję, pani. - Berta nagle posmutniała. - To dobre dziecko, pracowite i rozumne, ale co z tego, kiedy… wzrok ma bardzo słaby. Prawie nic nie widzi. Biega tak tutaj, bo się nauczyła gdzie co jest.

\- Rozmawiałaś z Gajuszem?

\- Pewnie. Ale na to już rady nie ma. Jak coś się zmieni, to tylko na gorsze. Matka jej nie dawno umarła, a dla mojego syna była ciężarem. To ją wzięłam. Martwię się, co się z nią stanie, jak mnie zabraknie. Szkoda dziecka, bo nic z niej przecież nie będzie.

\- Berto. - Gwen spojrzała na nią z powagą. - Znasz mnie nie od dziś, prawda?

\- Od dziecka, moja pani.

\- No właśnie. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co jest komu przeznaczone. Nie możesz zwątpić. Zwątpienie to chyba jedna z największych przeszkód, jakie napotykamy w życiu. Agnes się o ciebie troszczy. Jest dobra, kochająca, jak mówisz, pracowita. Już możesz być dumna z takiego dziecka. A będzie co ma być.

\- Dziękuję, pani. - W oczach Berty zalśniły łzy. - Człowiek siedzi, myśli i najgorsze mu zaraz do głowy przychodzi. I jeszcze na dodatek ślepnie, bo skarbu pod własnym dachem dostrzec nie potrafi. A bez tej mojej Agnes, to by mi tu przecież zwariować przyszło. - Gwen roześmiała się serdecznie. Już jako mała dziewczynka bardzo polubiła tę kobietę. Mimo upływu lat, nic się nie zmieniło.

Gajusz, po przespanej nocy czuł się nieco lepiej. Gwen miała rację, dokładnie tego mu było trzeba. Odzyskał przynajmniej zdolność trzeźwego myślenia. Wciąż wypominał sobie tę wczorajszą sytuację, gdy omal nie zdradził sekretu merlina w chyba najgłupszy, możliwy sposób. Włos jeżył mu się na głowie. Chłopak już dawno powinien przestać mu ufać. Jakby nie patrzeć, wydał go Alatorowi. A teraz to. O ile wczoraj miał ochotę na Merlina nawrzeszczeć, dziś dziękował Bogu, iż ostatecznie nie nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Nie chciał powiedzieć czegoś, czego później mógłby żałować.

Merlin był dziwnie pokorny. Bez dyskusji zjadł śniadanie, podczas zmiany opatrunków też wykazywał się ogromną cierpliwością, choć widać było, że cierpi.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać? - zapytał łagodnie Gajusz, siadając na krześle przy łóżku. - Wiem, że może nie jestem człowiekiem godnym zaufania, ale…

\- Gajuszu, przestań! Ile razy mam ci jeszcze powtarzać, że nie możesz się winić za Alatora?

\- Zawiodłem. Nie da się temu zaprzeczyć. Powinienem był zginąć, chroniąc twój sekret.

\- Nikt by tego nie wytrzymał. - Merlin zacisnął palce na kocu. - I chwała Niebiosom, że nie zginąłeś. Ufam ci, a jeżeli o czymś nie mówię, to tylko po to, żeby ci oszczędzić nerwów. Choć to zazwyczaj wywołuje odwrotny skutek.

\- Nie mogę się nie zgodzić - powiedział Gajusz. - Nie ukrywam, że oszczędziłbyś mi nerwów, gdybyś mi kilka rzeczy wyjaśnił. Dlaczego chcesz opuścić Camelot? Czy to ma związek z…

\- Nie, to nie ma związku z magią. Gajuszu… Muszę to przemyśleć. Obiecuję, powiem ci o wszystkim, tylko daj mi kilka dni. - Merlin w prawdzie nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie tej rozmowy, lecz nie chciał okłamywać swego opiekuna. Zresztą istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że będzie potrzebował jego pomocy.

\- Ale… naprawdę zamierzasz wyjechać z Camelotu?

\- Niezupełnie. Chcę, by ludzie myśleli, że wyjechałem. - Gajusz pochylił się i bardzo ostrożnie przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam - powiedział. - Cokolwiek się stało...

\- Wiem. - Merlin poczuł, że ogarnia go fala spokoju, pierwszy raz od napaści. Coś w zachowaniu Gajusza spowodowało, że w końcu był w stanie wyciszyć się, powstrzymać gonitwę myśli, odsunąć nieco na bok wszelkie czarne scenariusze, które mnożyły się w jego umyśle niczym króliki. Gwen kazała mu się nie zamartwiać. Powiedziała, że zrobi wszystko, by mu pomóc.

W sumie dlaczego miałby wątpić w jej słowa? Może nie będzie tak źle, jak się spodziewał?

\- Gajuszu, będziesz dziś szedł do biblioteki? - zapytał po jakimś czasie.

\- Mogę pójść, tylko trochę później. Zaraz będę miał pacjentów.

\- Świetnie. Muszę coś poczytać, bo inaczej zwariuję, a wiadoma księga odpada, bo Artur ostatnio ma w zwyczaju wchodzić sobie tutaj o dziwnych porach, w dodatku bez pukania.

\- Nie przemęczaj się za bardzo. Jeszcze jakieś specjalne życzenia? - Gajusz uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie. Narazie to by było na tyle. - Merlin odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Dzień był zimny, ale przynajmniej nie padało.

W powietrzu unosił się charakterystyczny dla jesieni w Camelocie zapach dymu, mokrej ziemi i przegniłej roślinności. Wiatr ustał niemal całkowicie. Hałaśliwe stada kawek i gawronów przypuściły zmasowany atak na plac targowy. Pozostawione przez handlarzy resztki jedzenia stanowiły dla nich wspaniałą ucztę. Ptaki niejednokrotnie dawały wyraz swej inteligencji i bezczelności, z powodzeniem okradając stragany, a nawet, co smaczniejsze kąski wyrywając ludziom wprost z rąk.

Juliusz i Greg szli przez miasto, nie starając się choćby w najmniejszym stopniu udawać, że wypełniają zlecone zadanie. Juliusz nabawił się kataru, więc za każdym kichnięciem klął na czym świat stoi. Greg również przeklinał, głównie sir Leona, a od czasu do czasu, dla urozmaicenia, na wpół zmrożoną breję, powstałą z błota, opadłych liści i śmieci, które wywiewało z targu.

\- Pierdolony lizus - powtórzył po raz piąty. Sir Leon, zaopatrzony w królewskie upoważnienie, dające mu w sprawie napaści na Merlina niemal nieograniczone uprawnienia, polecił im rozpytać w mieście o wszelkich wzbudzających podejrzenia osobników.

\- Szkoda, żeś nie widział, co on wczoraj wyprawiał - powiedział Juliusz. - Ubawiliśmy się z Hunterem niemożliwie. Jak mi do śmiechu nie było, tak tego już nie wytrzymałem.

\- No... Co wyprawiał? - zapytał Greg. Juliusz kichnął potężnie.

\- Kurwa mać - mruknął. - Zaraz mi łeb urwie. - Poruszająca się o lasce stara kobieta zmierzyła go karcącym spojrzeniem. Zignorował ją, choć przez chwilę miał ochotę celowo rzucić jeszcze jakimś wulgaryzmem. Nie będzie go stara wiedźma krytykować, nawet za pomocą wzroku.

\- Łeb to ja ci urwę i to przy samej dupie, jak mnie tym zarazisz. Co z tym Leonem? - zniecierpliwił się Greg.

\- Ano stał sobie przy bramie, to właził, to wyłaził, niby jakichś śladów szukał. Coś tam nosem kręcił, bo wszystko przez deszcz rozmyte. Znalazł w końcu końskie gówno. Rozumiesz, chyba z pół dnia się mu przyglądał. Przyszedł sir Gwaine i pyta: "Co ty Leonie tak w tę kupę patrzysz”? Leon jakby nie widział, że tamten się śmieje. Kazał mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Gwaine... wiadomo, jak to on. Popatrzył, powykrzywiał się trochę, nos pozatykał i mówi: "No wlazł ktoś i rozdeptał". A Leon na to z tą swoją poważną miną: "Trzeba się dowiedzieć kto i kiedy rozdeptał". - Greg wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- To się rzeczywiście zrobiła z tego gówniana sprawa.

\- Podlizuje się ten Leon królowi, jak mało kto - stwierdził Juliusz i znów kichnął. - Łazi, wypytuje, wszystkim w koło tyłek zawraca, jakby kogoś obchodził służący.

\- No, co by nie gadać, służący króla.

\- Eee tam. Myślisz, że by Jego Wysokość obeszło pobicie służącego, gdyby nie... wiesz...

\- Szczerze? - Greg skręcił w boczną, nieco spokojniejszą uliczkę. - Chyba by obeszło. Ten Artur to jakiś dziwny jest. Krzywdy człowiekowi nie zrobi i... kurwa, zrobić nie da. To mu trzeba przyznać. Tak po prawdzie, to nie wiem czy żeśmy lepszego króla mieli.

\- Ty na pewno wytrzeźwiałeś, Greg? - Juliusz kopnął leżącą na ziemi pustą butelkę na mleko.

\- Nie mów, że nie ma w tym prawdy. Król jest dobry i niech on tam sobie robi co chce. Tylko ten chłopak... za bardzo się zaczął panoszyć.

\- Ano zaczął - przytaknął Juliusz. - Jeśli ma choć trochę przyzwoitości, powinien się wynieść z Camelotu.

\- A jak się nie wyniesie?

\- To sobie z nim ludzie szybko poradzą. - Juliusz zakasłał gwałtownie. - A niech to - wydyszał, gdy napad kaszlu minął. - Chodź. Nie mam zamiaru dłużej marznąć.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen podeszła do straganu z różnego rodzaju naczyniami. Rano, w pośpiechu rozbiła swój kubek. Oczywiście w zamku znalazłby się niejeden, lecz ona chciała prosty, gliniany, taki jakie miała niegdyś w domu.

\- Co tam potrzeba? - zapytała dość pulchna kobieta w średnim wieku. Gwen ją rozpoznała. To była Myra, żona strażnika Huntera.

\- Kubek… chciałam kupić. - Dopiero w połowie zdania przypomniała sobie, że wypadałoby trochę zmienić głos, lecz kobieta zdawała się niczego nie zauważyć.

\- No to do wyboru, do koloru. Morris... mój syn to wszystko sam robi.

\- Dajecie radę się z tego utrzymać?

\- Roboty przy tym dużo, pieniądze marne. Ale mój chłop na zamku jako strażnik pracuje, to i źle nie jest. A was to ja tu raczej nie widuję. - Myra przyjrzała się jej badawczo. Gwen wsparła się mocniej na lasce Berty.

\- Też pracuję na zamku - powiedziała szybko. - Rzadko wychodzę. Stawy mi bardzo dokuczają. - Myra pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- To trzeba do Gajusza. Mądry z niego człowiek, na pewno coś poradzi.

\- Byłam, byłam. Dał mi ostatnio jakieś nowe lekarstwo, aż mi się wyjść zachciało.

\- No widzicie. - Myra uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Mówię przecież, że z niego mądry człowiek. I dobry. Tylu ludziom pomógł. Aż mi się płakać chce, jak sobie pomyślę, co on teraz musi przeżywać.

\- Co takiego? - Gwen miała nadzieję, że udało jej się zrobić odpowiednio zdziwioną minę.

\- To wy nic nie wiecie? - Kobieta zniżyła głos do szeptu.

\- Nie. W zamku siedzę. Plotki rzadko słyszę.

\- Oj, to bieda - westchnęła ze współczuciem Myra. - Choć dziwne, że na zamku nie gadają.

A przysłuchajcie się dobrze.

\- Co się przytrafiło Gajuszowi?

\- Kojarzycie tego chłopaka, którego chowa od kilku lat? - Gwen udała, że chwilę się zastanawia.

\- Taki chudy, co samemu królowi służy?

\- Ten sam. Merlin mu na imię.

\- O, tak, właśnie. Przypomnieć sobie nie mogłam. - Z trudem powstrzymywała się, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. - I co z tym Merlinem?

\- Ludzie gadają już od jakiegoś czasu, że on z królem… no wiecie. - Myra poczerwieniała nagle. - Wstyd mi do was mówić.

\- Kto gadał?

\- A wszyscy. Tak po prawdzie nie wiem, skąd się to wzięło. Zawsze się mówiło, że oni to blisko są, ale nawet mi przez myśl nie przeszło. Ten chłopaczek taki miły, grzeczny, widać, że go Gajusz wychował jak trzeba.

\- To prawda - przytaknęła skwapliwie Gwen.

\- Teraz, widzicie, ktoś go tak stłukł okropnie, ani chybi przez to gadanie. Nie wiadomo, czy przeżyje. Gajusza wczoraj widziałam. Strasznie był biedak przybity, bo chłopak przecież dla niego jak syn.

\- Wierzysz w te plotki? - Gwen spojrzała na nią poważnie.

\- Bo ja wiem? Sama bym nie pomyślała, że coś tam być mogło. Ale było, nie było, ktoś świnia, że rozgadał. Jak wiedział, powinien był gębę na kłódkę trzymać, choćby przez wzgląd na Gajusza. Ja bym tak zrobiła. Tylko… nikomu nie powtarzajcie.

\- Nie powtórzę. - Gwen nieco poprawiła chustkę zakrywającą większą część jej twarzy.

\- Chłopy się okropnie wściekały - mówiła dalej Myra. - Że to wstyd, żeby taki sobie tutaj łaził, żeby się bezczelnie u boku króla pokazywał.

\- A o królu… wspominali coś?

\- Co tam o królu. Królowi wolno wszystko, dopóki rządzi sprawiedliwie. Na Merlina się zawzięli. Może lepiej, żeby umarł, bo jak przeżyje… diabli wiedzą, co będzie. Kara śmierci w prawie stoi, jak się kogoś publicznie przyłapie.

\- Nikt nikogo na niczym nie przyłapał - zauważyła Gwen.

\- Prawda. Ale król może go oskarżyć o cokolwiek i skazać, choćby po to, żeby plotki ukrócić. Abo to jeden tak zrobił? - Myra zaczęła od niechcenia przestawiać gliniane naczynia. - Jaki chcecie ten kubek?

\- Duży z różyczkami. Stoi za tym niebieskim. - Gwen, nie namyślając się zbytnio, wręczyła kobiecie garść monet. Myra przeliczyła je i spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem. - Oszaleliście? - zapytała. - To by na pięć takich starczyło.

\- Weź. Najwyżej… dorzuć mi jeszcze tego pieska. - Gwen wskazała niewielką, lecz uroczą figurkę. Pomyślała o Agnes.

\- Macie i pieska. Wiecie co? Ja was już chyba kojarzę - stwierdziła Myra. - Musiałam was nie raz widzieć. - Gwen uznała, że najwyższy czas się oddalić, zanim kobieta ją rozpozna.

\- Na pewno mnie widziałaś - powiedziała. - Wszystkiego dobrego życzę.

\- No… wy też się tam zdrowo trzymajcie. I zachodźcie do mnie częściej.

W zasadzie wiedziała już wszystko, co chciała wiedzieć. Wcześniej podsłuchała fragment rozmowy strażników, a Myra przedstawiła jej dość dokładny obraz sytuacji. Rzeczywiście, było źle, dlatego musiała wdrożyć swój plan jak najszybciej. Żeby tylko udało się namówić Gajusza.

Z pewnym rozbawieniem zauważyła, iż jedną z podstawowych rzeczy mogących zdecydowanie ułatwić życie każdej królowej, jest umiejętność przekonywania nadwornego medyka do swoich racji. Na szczęście miała za sobą lata praktyki.

Zamierzała wrócić do zamku, lecz nagle jej oczom ukazało się coś, co sprawiło, że na chwilę zapomniała o troskach; stragan z egzotycznymi owocami. Jesienią i zimą do Camelotu przyjeżdżali sprzedawcy z dalekich krajów i można było u nich kupić wspaniałe rzeczy, jednak ze względu na wysokie ceny, pozwolić sobie na to mogli tylko nieliczni. Gwen do niedawna się do nich nie zaliczała, ale Morgana częstowała ją różnymi smakołykami.

Kupiła tuzin pomarańczy. Pomyślała, że zaniesie kilka Merlinowi. Czytała gdzieś, że są bardzo zdrowe i poprawiają nastrój.

Po obiedzie Artur postanowił zająć się w końcu sprawą protokołu, a potem odwiedzić Merlina. Gwen była zabiegana. Obiad zjadła jeszcze szybciej, niż śniadanie, i znów gdzieś popędziła. Ciekaw był bardzo co robi, lecz postanowił wypytać ją wieczorem. Odnosił wrażenie, że udało jej się wyciągnąć coś z Merlina. Znów poczuł ukłucie tego czegoś, co na pewno nie miało nic wspólnego z zazdrością. Od kilku lat usiłował dojść, gdzie popełnia błąd. Zawsze, gdy wyciągał do Merlina rękę, ten uciekał, zamykał się w sobie. Przyparty do muru tłumaczył się błahostkami,

a potem z dziką determinacją robił z siebie idiotę, by udowodnić, że nie warto się nim przejmować. Gdyby Artur go nie znał, może nawet dawałby się zwieść. Problem polegał na tym, że znał go bardzo dobrze. Bezbłędnie wyczuwał, kiedy działo się coś naprawdę niedobrego. Chyba jednak łatwiej byłoby nakłonić do zwierzeń konia, niż tego… osła. Osła, który najwyraźniej lubił myśleć, że jego kłopoty są wyłącznie jego i, że koniecznie musi stawiać im czoła samotnie.

\- Wzywałeś mnie, panie. - W drzwiach stał Edgar, jak zwykle blady i przygarbiony.

\- Tak, wejdź. - Artur w stosie pergaminów odnalazł zwinięty w rulon protokół. Rozwinął go i przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście. - Sprawa jest dość… dziwna - zaczął. - Nie chcę, byś mnie źle zrozumiał. Powiedz mi, czy miałeś jakieś problemy ze sporządzeniem protokołu z ostatniego posiedzenia rady?

\- Żadnych, mój panie. - Twarz Edgara nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

\- Słyszałeś wszystko, co było mówione?

\- Tak, panie.

\- W takim razie, czy według ciebie tak brzmiały podjęte przez radę postanowienia? - Artur podał mu pergamin. Edgar zaczął czytać, lecz już po kilku linijkach niemal odrzucił od siebie dokument.

\- Wybacz panie, ale to jest jakaś drwina - powiedział, odrobinę głośniej, niż zwykle. - Wygląda jak czyjś niesmaczny żart.

\- Też tak sądzę. - Artur spojrzał na niego z powagą. - Jesteś w stanie mi to wyjaśnić?

\- To nie moje pismo. Bardzo podobne, ale nie moje. Proszę porównać z innymi dokumentami. Ktoś musiał podrobić...

\- Pytanie kto? - Artur przyjrzał się dokładnie. Charakter pisma na protokole rzeczywiście różnił się nieznacznie od tego na innych sporządzonych przez Edgara dokumentach. Była to różnica niezwykle subtelna, lecz zauważalna. 

\- Dałem protokół Merlinowi - oświadczył Edgar. - Może... podmienił go dla żartu? - Artur nie zdołał powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Nie. To na pewno nie on. Ale znajdę tego dowcipnisia. - Na twarzy Edgara pojawił się trudny do określenia grymas. - W porządku Edgarze. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wyobrażałem sobie, żebyś to ty powypisywał takie bzdury.

\- Dziękuję, panie. - Sługa skłonił się.

\- Natychmiast mnie poinformuj, gdybyś przypomniał sobie jakieś okoliczności, w których ktoś poza tobą i Merlinem mógł mieć do dokumentu dostęp. Możesz odejść.

Sprawa się pokomplikowała. Nie było powodów, by nie wierzyć Edgarowi. Zachowywał się zupełnie zwyczajnie, może odrobinę się zbulwersował, co akurat było całkiem zrozumiałe. Artur postanowił jeszcze dyskretnie wypytać o niego Gajusza, lecz wątpił, by to mogło cokolwiek zmienić. Ktoś bez trudności podrzucił mu podrobiony dokument i ze względów bezpieczeństwa, trzeba było jak najszybciej dojść kto. Merlina wykluczył od razu, choć gdyby nie pełne zaufanie jakim go darzył, pewnie stałby się pierwszym podejrzanym.

Ta myśl uderzyła go niespodziewanie. A może właśnie o to chodziło?

Merlin nadal był bardzo słaby i obolały, lecz trudno mu było znieść bezczynność, dlatego poprosił Gajusza o przyniesienie z biblioteki księgi, na której przeczytanie nigdy dotąd nie miał czasu, a z którą od dawna chciał się zapoznać. „Króla Uthera zwycięstwo nad magią” niewątpliwie było dziełem propagandowym, lecz stanowiło jedyne legalne źródło wiedzy na temat wielkiej czystki (księgi sądowe z tamtego okresu wciąż pozostawały utajnione). Merlin z przerażeniem przewracał stronice, na których szczegółowo opisywano metody likwidacji czarowników: wymyślne tortury podczas przesłuchań oraz rozmaite sposoby zadawania śmierci, masakry całych wiosek. Wszystko oczywiście uzasadnione jakże wspaniałą ideą uwolnienia królestwa od „tej zarazy”, stwarzającej zagrożenie nie tylko dla Camelotu, lecz dla całego świata. Zarazy, którą stanowili pokojowo nastawieni do świata Druidzi, władcy smoków, kontrolujący te niezwykłe stworzenia, niosący pomoc innym uzdrowiciele, tacy jak Gajusz i Alice, nie panujące nad swoim darem, często nawet nie do końca go świadome dzieci.

„Anna Moore, lat czternaście (szczególnie niebezpieczna). Odpowiedzialna za spowodowanie śmiertelnej choroby w sąsiednim domu oraz wyschnięcie pobliskiej studni. Podczas aresztowania wywołała pożar, w którym śmierć ponieśli dwaj strażnicy, a jej nieświadomy niczego brat, został poważnie ranny. Podczas przesłuchania nie przyznała się do winy mimo zastosowania tortur m.in. wyłupienie gałek ocznych”.

Merlin nie był pewien, czy bardziej ma ochotę się rozpłakać, czy rozerwać kogoś na strzępy. Gajusz go ostrzegał, ale on chciał wiedzieć i mimo, iż zaczynało mu się robić niedobrze, brnął przez kolejne linijki tekstu.

Artur tradycyjnie wszedł bez pukania. Słowo „dzień dobry” najwyraźniej uznał w obecnym położeniu Merlina za nietakt, bo również je sobie darował.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał zamiast tego.

\- Czytam - odrzekł Merlin.

\- Czytasz?

\- Tak. Spróbuj kiedyś. To nie takie trudne. Nawet ty byłbyś w stanie się nauczyć.

\- Mój ojciec wieszał ludzi za dużo mniej bezczelne odzywki - stwierdził Artur, przysuwając sobie krzesło i siadając.

\- Dziwię się, że do tej pory mnie nie powiesiłeś - mruknął Merlin, zamykając księgę.

\- W końcu to zrobię.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać.

\- Widzę, że zaczynasz być sobą - powiedział Artur tonem, w którym wprawne ucho mogłoby wychwycić nutkę czułości. - I przestałeś mnie stąd wyganiać, a to już jakiś postęp. - Merlin postanowił to przemilczeć. - Ale lekturę na poprawę samopoczucia wybrałeś sobie doskonałą. Może od razu przyniosę ci „Jak zostać katem” Stephena Butcher’a?

\- Chyba raczej podziękuję. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć co mnie czeka, jeśli zdecyduję się zostać czarownikiem. - Artur nieznacznie uniósł brwi.

\- Przestań. Ten rodzaj poczucia humoru do ciebie nie pasuje.

\- Bo nie jesteś przyzwyczajony - odparł Merlin.

\- Merlinie, mówię poważnie. Jeśli już koniecznie musisz czytać, wolałbym, żeby to… nie było to. - Król ostrożnie wyjął mu księgę z rąk. Merlin spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- O co ci chodzi? - zapytał.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, żeby… - „Żeby przyszło ci do tej twojej biednej, poobijanej łepetyny, że mogłem odziedziczyć po ojcu pewną… skłonność do okrucieństwa i, żebyś - idioto - nie zaczął się mnie bać”, miał ochotę powiedzieć Artur. Gdy widział tę księgę, ciarki przechodziły mu po plecach. Niby wszystko było w porządku. Ojciec walczył z magią uciekając się do różnych metod, ale opisane tam okrucieństwa przekraczały jego zdolność pojmowania.

\- Dużo ostatnio przeszedłeś. Nie powinieneś rozmyślać o takich rzeczach.

\- Och, nie przypuszczałem, że tak się o mnie troszczysz - odparował natychmiast Merlin.

\- Masz tu zdecydowanie za mało poduszek - zauważył znienacka Artur. Merlin, mimo szczerych chęci, nie potrafił rozgryźć do czego zmierza król, więc spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Nie mam cię czym walnąć, bez ryzyka, że uszkodzę cię bardziej, niż jesteś, a tego jednak wolałbym uniknąć, przez wzgląd na Gajusza. - No tak. W sumie można to było przewidzieć.

\- Oto zaleta braku królewskich wygód - zripostował. Z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem poprawił się na poduszkach. Nie wiedział już jak leżeć, by wszystko go nie bolało. Każda pozycja miała swoje wady. Artur przez chwilę przyglądał mu się badawczo.

\- Przykro mi, że cię to spotkało - powiedział w końcu.

\- To przecież nie twoja wina - odrzekł Merlin. Król pokręcił głową.

\- Odpowiadam za bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców Camelotu.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie zapobiec wszystkiemu.

\- Tyle razy ci mówiłem, żebyś nosił ze sobą jakąś broń. Zwłaszcza, gdy wychodzisz po zmroku. Choć w twoim przypadku byłoby najlepiej, gdybyś po zmroku po prostu sam nie wychodził.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak żałuję, że cię nie posłuchałem. Słowo daję, chyba zwariuję, jeśli długo będę musiał tak leżeć. Wstanę, jak tylko dam radę i niech sobie Gajusz mówi, co chce.

\- Rozumiem cię, ale musisz odpoczywać. - Artur, choć miał ochotę upewnić się, czy temat jest zamknięty, przezornie nie nawiązywał do jego planów opuszczenia Camelotu. To mogły być spowodowane przez gorączkę majaki, o których najbezpieczniej nie przypominać. Ostrożnie położył mu rękę na ramieniu i poczuł ulgę, bo Merlin przyjął to prawie ze spokojem. Drgnął lekko, lecz nie protestował. - Kojarzysz może protokół z ostatniego posiedzenia rady? - zapytał po jakimś czasie król. Merlin posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie.

\- O tyle o ile. Nie przeglądałem go.

\- A okoliczności w jakich dostał się w twoje ręce?

\- Edgar przyniósł. Jak zawsze. - Edgar? Merlin nagle doznał olśnienia. Edgar Moore? Czternastoletnia Anna Moore musiała być jego siostrą.

\- Nie zauważyłeś niczego podejrzanego? - pytał dalej Artur.

\- Nie. Coś się stało?

\- Nic. Zapomnij.

\- Panie? - Merlin utkwił w nim jedno ze swych najbardziej przenikliwych spojrzeń.

\- Ktoś ten protokół podrobił. Poprzekręcał co drugie zdanie. Może później ci pokażę. To wygląda jak głupi, dość wulgarny żart, ale trzeba ustalić kto za to odpowiada.

\- Ja przyjmuję dokumenty od Edgara i trafiają bezpośrednio do ciebie, więc… - Artur lekko ścisnął jego ramię.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym. Ani przez chwilę cię nie podejrzewałem. Nie wymyśliłbyś czegoś takiego..

\- Nie powinieneś tego lekceważyć. - Merlin zapomniał się zupełnie, wziął głębszy wdech i omal nie poderwał się z łóżka, gdy jego prawy bok eksplodował piekącym bólem, rozlewającym się po klatce piersiowej i skutecznie utrudniającym oddychanie. Pociemniało mu przed oczyma, na czoło wystąpiły kropelki potu. Gwałtowny ruch jeszcze pogorszył sytuację. - A niech to - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Żyjesz? - spytał Artur.

\- Chyba tak - wydyszał Merlin. Świat na powrót odzyskiwał ostrość. - Arturze, nie lekceważ tej sprawy z protokołem. Takie głupstwo często bywa zapowiedzią poważnych kłopotów - powiedział, gdy już udało mu się dojść do siebie.

\- W rzeczy samej. Ale nie ma co martwić się na zapas.

Artur, trochę niepewnie, jakby pytając o pozwolenie, zaczął poprawiać koce, które Merlinowi udało się z siebie zrzucić. Merlin patrzył na niego, zakłopotany swego rodzaju zamianą ról. Nie zaprotestował, słowem się nie odezwał. Obecność Artura dodawała mu otuchy. Gwen miała rację, potrzebował go. Starał się nie wybiegać myślami w przyszłość, która mogła wiązać się z pogrzebaniem ich wieloletniej przyjaźni.

Artur wziął pozostawiony przez Gwen na oparciu krzesła koc i położył go przy ścianie, na wysokości głowy Merlina.

\- Szkoda ściany, gdybyś znów zrobił coś takiego, jak przed chwilą i przez przypadek uderzył głową - objaśnił.

\- Rzeczywiście, szkoda - zgodził się Merlin.

Agnes znów się zgubiła. Często jej się to zdarzało. Zamek był wielki, a ona przyjechała tu całkiem niedawno i trudno było jej się połapać w tej plątaninie przejść i korytarzy. Już wydawało jej się, że dobrze zna drogę, a tu nagle wyłaniały się jakieś schody, których wcześniej nie było i zupełnie traciła orientację. Trafiała w różne, dziwne miejsca, ale w większości przypadków nie tam, gdzie chciała. W zeszłym tygodniu na przykład, dwa razy wylądowała w kuchni i oberwało jej się od kucharki, podejrzewającej zapewne, iż dziewczynka próbuje coś zwędzić. Ludzie nie chcieli słuchać, kiedy próbowała im tłumaczyć, że po prostu się zgubiła. Raz wpadła na jakiegoś rycerza - poznała po szczęku zbroi. Coś chyba upuścił. Narobiło dużo hałasu, aż się przestraszyła. Przeprosiła grzecznie.

\- Ślepa jestem - powiedziała z całą szczerością. - Mało co widzę.

\- Nie godzi się, żeby taka urocza panienka wymyślała takie rzeczy - odparł rycerz. Na szczęście nie brzmiał zbyt gniewnie.

\- Ja nie wymyślam - obruszyła się Agnes. - Nawet ciebie, panie nie widzę za dobrze. Wiem, że ktoś stoi i tyle. - Poczuła jego wzrok na swojej twarzy.

\- Wybacz - powiedział w końcu. Dłoń w skórzanej rękawiczce musnęła delikatnie jej policzek. To było całkiem miłe, ale przytrafiło się tylko raz. Zazwyczaj ludzie na nią krzyczeli. Nie zniechęcało jej to jednak. Była pewna, że w końcu pozna zamek na tyle, by się nie gubić.

Teraz zamierzała wrócić do pralni, lecz znalazła się w korytarzu, w którym nigdy wcześniej nie była. Nagle usłyszała męski głos; niski i chrapliwy. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła. Nie chciała, aby ten głos przemówił do niej. Nie podobał jej się, wywoływał uczucie niepokoju, wręcz strachu. Wymacała wnękę w ścianie i wśliznęła się tam w nadziei, że pozostanie niezauważona.

\- Sir Leon powiedział, żebym poszedł do Gajusza - mówił głos. - Rozumiesz słoneczko? Stwierdził, że wyglądam źle i powinienem pójść do Gajusza. Ale ty wiesz, że nie pójdę do tego drania, za żadne skarby. - Agnes skuliła się. Głos się przybliżał. Zdziwiła się nieco, bo była pewna, że słyszy kroki jednej osoby, nie dwóch. - Anno, kochana moja, niedługo do ciebie dołączę. Obiecuję. Tylko muszę dopilnować sprawy z Merlinem. Trochę się to wszystko sypie, ale ten gnojek jeszcze zapłacze gorzkimi łzami. Wiesz? Anno? - Głos zatrzymał się dokładnie na przeciwko niej. Wyczuła coś; jakąś towarzyszącą mężczyźnie złowrogą obecność. - Anno, dziecko kochane, nie musisz się tu chować. Wyjdź stąd. Oni ci już nic nie zrobią. Nie pozwolę im. Nie tym razem. - Zimne palce zacisnęły się wokół jej nadgarstka. Krzyknęła.

\- Zostaw mnie! Nie jestem Anną!

\- Już nie trzeba kłamać, kochanie. Zabiorę cię stąd i ukryję. Potem rozprawię się z nimi i odejdziemy razem. - Głos znajdował się tuż przy jej uchu. Wewnątrz własnej głowy usłyszała natomiast śmiech młodej kobiety.

\- Nie! Mylisz mnie z kimś! Jestem Agnes, nie Anna! - Przywarła plecami do ściany. Serce tłukło się jej w piersi jak oszalałe. Mama mówiła, że osoby, do których przyczepiają się takie byty są groźne.

\- Tak, rozprawię się z nimi. Będą cierpieć, jak ty. - Głos niespodziewanie zaczął się oddalać, lecz dziewczynka nie śmiała się poruszyć.

\- Agnes! Co tu robisz!? - To była królowa. Agnes stwierdziła, że kryjówka najwyraźniej nie była najlepsza, skoro od razu została dostrzeżona. Postąpiła kilka kroków do przodu. Nogi miała jak z waty. - Co się stało? Cała się trzęsiesz. - Objęły ją ciepłe ramiona.

\- Och, moja pani! - Dziewczynka z trudem powstrzymywała łzy. - Trochę się pogubiłam.

\- Nie szkodzi. Właśnie idę do twojej babci. Odprowadzę cię.

\- Pogubiłam się i… ktoś tu przyszedł. Z kimś mnie pomylił. Z jakąś Anną. - Uznała, że powinna coś powiedzieć. Wiadomo, nie wszystko, ale przynajmniej trochę, żeby królowa wiedziała, że dzieje się coś złego.

\- Z Anną? - zdziwiła się Gwen.

\- Tak. Wygadywał straszne rzeczy, że rozprawi się z kimś o imieniu Merlin, że coś zaczęło się sypać, że… Nie pamiętam, ale przeraziłam się.

\- Nie wiesz kto to był? - Gwen poczuła, jak cała krew odpływa jej z twarzy.

\- Nie. Nie słyszałam go nigdy wcześniej.

\- To nic. Ale gdybyś go gdzieś usłyszała, postaraj się dokładnie zapamiętać, co mówi i przyjdź do mnie.

Wolę go więcej nie słyszeć — szepnęła dziewczynka. Gwen przytuliła ją mocniej.

\- Wiesz, to może być ważne. Merlin to mój przyjaciel. Nie chcę, aby stała mu się krzywda.

\- Ten człowiek powiedział, że się stanie.

\- Przypominasz sobie coś jeszcze?

\- Nie. Nie wiedziałam, że to może być ważne.

\- Nie mogłaś wiedzieć. - Gwen ujęła ją pod ramię. - Chodź, odprowadzę cię.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen zastała Gajusza przy pracy. Kroił zawzięcie jakieś korzenie, nad ogniem stał kociołek, znad którego unosiły się smużki niebieskawej pary. Zapach był całkiem przyjemny.

\- Gajuszu, muszę z tobą pomówić - powiedziała, zerkając dyskretnie na drzwi pokoju Merlina. Były zamknięte.

\- Oczywiście, pani. - Medyk odłożył nóż i opłukał ręce w niewielkiej misce.

\- Sprawa jest dość… - Gwen dawno nie czuła się tak skrępowana.

\- Wiesz, że możesz mówić ze mną otwarcie. - Gajusz uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Czy… byłbyś w stanie przygotować jakiś wywar, eliksir…. och, nie wiem, cokolwiek co wywoływałoby myśli natury…yhm…. erotycznej?

\- Myśli natury erotycznej? Zaraz, żebyśmy się dobrze zrozumieli. Chodzi ci o?…

\- Nie zupełnie. Chodzi mi o to, żeby to coś sprawiło, że wszystko będzie kojarzyć się z…jednym.

\- Czekaj. Nie nadążam - Medyk roześmiał się, mając nadzieję, iż w ten sposób uda mu się ją nakłonić, by mówiła bardziej otwarcie.

\- Gajuszu, błagam, nie każ mi tego tłumaczyć ze szczegółami.

\- Och, po co tak komplikować sprawę. Mam opracowany dość skuteczny wywar…

\- Nie! - Gwen zakryła sobie twarz dłońmi i zachichotała nerwowo, jednocześnie uświadamiając sobie, że takie zachowanie przystoi nastoletniej panience, a nie królowej. Trudno. Nie potrafiła inaczej. Jej policzki płonęły żywym ogniem. - Coś, co by zadziałało tylko na myśli i co można by podać dużej grupie ludzi. - Gajusz lekko uniósł brwi. Tego się nie spodziewał.

\- Jak dużej?

\- Załóżmy, czysto hipotetycznie, że takiej jak… to miasto.

\- Ginewro! Oszalałaś!? - zawołał z przerażeniem. - Chcesz podać środek na potencję wszystkim mieszkańcom Camelotu!? Ja rozumiem, że ostatnio trochę spadła liczba urodzeń, ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby uciekać się do tak radykalnych rozwiązań.

\- Wiesz co? Nie dojdziemy do niczego w ten sposób. - Gwen w końcu skapitulowała. Gajusz przytaknął skwapliwie. - Powiem ci o co chodzi, ale… proszę cię, usiądź sobie.

\- Mów śmiało, moja pani.

\- Usiądź. I musisz mi obiecać, że nie wspomnisz o tym ani słowem Merlinowi, bo mnie najprawdopodobniej zabije, jeśli się dowie, że ci powiedziałam. Nie żartuję. Nie wiem, co sobie pomyślałeś, ale sprawa jest bardzo poważna.

\- Powiedział ci, co się stało? - Skinęła głową. - Ze mną nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.

\- Jak ci powiem, zrozumiesz dlaczego. Mnie też początkowo nie chciał powiedzieć, ale… dość mocno go zaatakowałam i chyba trafiłam na dobry moment.

\- Zaczekaj. - Gajusz podszedł do drzwi pokoju Merlina, uchylił je cicho i zajrzał do środka. - Śpi. Nie powinien niczego usłyszeć - szepnął.

Gdy Gwen relacjonowała, czego dowiedziała się w nocy, Gajusz jej nie przerywał, jednak nie dało się nie zauważyć, że z każdą chwilą staje się coraz bledszy. Gdy skończyła, zapadła cisza. Nie powiedział nic, nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

\- Gajuszu? - Gwen spojrzała na niego z niepokojem. Mężczyzna jakby się skurczył, przygnieciony jakimś niewidzialnym ciężarem.

\- Kto? - zapytał w końcu. - Kto mógł zrobić coś takiego? I poco? - Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. Nie był nawet do końca pewien, czy chciałby ją poznać.

\- Nie wiem, ale się dowiem. A tym czasem, trzeba jakoś pomóc Merlinowi.

\- Jak? - Głos Gajusza się załamał. - Plotka to przeciwnik z którym praktycznie nie da się wygrać.

\- Co się robi, żeby zatuszować aferę? - spytała Gwen. Gajusz pokręcił głową. - Jeszcze większą aferę. Czy mógłbyś sporządzić specyfik o którym mówiłam?

\- Obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie. - Medyk objął się ramionami. Widziała, że coś rozważa.

\- W „Historii Camelotu” wyczytałam, że dwieście lat temu użyto czegoś takiego na polu bitwy, by wprowadzić dezorganizację w szeregach wroga.

\- Przeczytałaś o tym w „Historii Camelotu”? - Ton Gajusza wyrażał powątpiewanie, podobnie jak jego spojrzenie.

\- No dobrze. W tej mniej oficjalnej „Historii Camelotu”. W tej… bardzo nieoficjalnej, żeby być precyzyjnym.

\- Jak to mogłoby twoim zdaniem pomóc Merlinowi?

\- Wszyscy mieliby jakieś… dziwne wyobrażenia, dajmy na to przez dwa, trzy dni. Powiedziałoby się, że to choroba, epidemia natrętnych myśli i skojarzeń. Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi?

\- Chyba tak. - Gajusz uśmiechnął się smutno. - Ale to jest niewykonalne.

\- Dlaczego? - Starała się zabrzmieć jak najbardziej niewinnie. Tak niewinnie jak tamta mała Gwen, która była święcie przekonana, że nadworny medyk potrafi wszystko. - Nie możemy pozwolić, by Merlin opuścił Camelot. - Gajusz westchnął ciężko.

\- Do tego potrzeba magii - powiedział. Gwen właśnie na to czekała. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Gest był łagodny, lecz za razem bardzo zdecydowany, mający w zamierzeniu dać zrezygnowanemu odbiorcy do zrozumienia, że nie ma się czego obawiać, bo ona nad wszystkim panuje, doskonale wie co robi i ogólnie… jest królową.

\- Wiem, że potrafisz - oznajmiła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Pokręcił głową.

\- Nawet jeśli potrafię… - zaczął niepewnie. Nie pozwoliła mu skończyć.

\- Nie wierzę, że nie zrobisz tego dla Merlina, dla nas. To jedyna szansa.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie to niebezpieczne? Jeżeli coś wymknie się spod kontroli…

\- Nie martw się. Jeśli przygotujesz ten specyfik i antidotum na niego, rozegramy to odpowiednio. Nikt jakoś bardzo nie ucierpi, a rozwiążemy przynajmniej problem tej plotki.

\- Wszystko już zaplanowałaś? - Gajusz patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Pracuję nad szczegółami. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Ile potrzebujesz czasu?

\- Nie znam receptury. - Gwen wyjęła ukryty w rękawie sukni niewielki zwitek pergaminu i podała Gajuszowi.

\- Trochę się nagimnastykowałam, żeby to zdobyć. Nawet królowa nie powinna grzebać w tych księgach. Swoją drogą, ciekawe rzeczy mamy w bibliotece.

\- W rzeczy samej - mruknął. Przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście. - Jeden dzień powinien wystarczyć - powiedział. - O ile mam wszystkie składniki. Niemagiczna część przepisu jest dość prosta.

\- A magiczna? - spytała z lekkim niepokojem.

\- Od lat nie praktykowałem magii. Nie wiem, co potrafię.

\- Spróbuj. Jeśli się nie uda, będziemy szukać innego rozwiązania. Ale wierzę, że sobie poradzisz.

W tym momencie zza drzwi pokoju Merlina dobiegł rozpaczliwy krzyk.

\- Gajuszu! Gajuszu! - Gajusz i Gwen poderwali się równocześnie, ale to medyk jako pierwszy znalazł się przy drzwiach. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Coś musiało się stać, bo Merlin nie miał w zwyczaju krzyczeć sobie bez powodu. Pchnął drzwi i z niespodziewaną dla samego siebie szybkością znalazł się przy łóżku. Gwen stanęła tuż za nim.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Gajusz. Na twarzy Merlina malowało się przerażenie, może nawet większe, niż gdy pierwszy raz zetknął się z Dorochą i odkrył, że jego magia w tym przypadku nie działa.

\- Ona tu jest - wyszeptał dziwnie zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Kto? - zapytali równocześnie Gajusz i Gwen. Rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu. Ani śladu czyjejś obecności.

\- Stoi przy oknie. Patrzy na was. Śmieje się. - Oddech Merlina był płytki i przyspieszony, głos z trudem wydobywał się z gardła.

\- Kto? - ponowił pytanie Gajusz.

\- Ta… ta, której wyłupiono oczy. - Gwen wzdrygnęła się.

\- O czym ty mówisz-? - Medyk dotknął jego czoła. Znów było rozpalone.

\- O tej dziewczynie, która…

\- Ćśś. Już nic nie mów. Masz gorączkę. Cokolwiek widzisz, nie jest realne.

\- Gajuszu! Ona twierdzi, że…

\- Już dobrze. Uspokój się. - Mimo zdenerwowania, starał się, by jego głos brzmiał kojąco. Chciał pójść po wywar przeciwgorączkowy, jednak Merlin gwałtownie złapał go za rękę.

\- Nie idź nigdzie! Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie!

\- Nie zamierzam. Pójdę tylko po lekarstwo.

\- Nie! - Palce Merlina zacisnęły się kurczowo na jego nadgarstku. - Nigdzie… nie… idź.

\- Ja przyniosę - odezwała się Gwen.

\- Czułem, że to się źle skończy. - Artur krążył po komnacie, nawet nie starając się ukryć zdenerwowania. - Ten idiota wykończy siebie i nas wszystkich przy okazji.

\- Co, według ciebie miało się źle skończyć? - zapytała spokojnie Gwen.

\- Czytanie tego. - Artur obrzucił oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem leżącą na stole księgę. - Cholera jasna! Znalazł się wielbiciel literatury historycznej!

\- Sugerujesz, że pogorszyło mu się od czytania? - Gwen nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Niektóre teorie jej męża bywały rozbrajające i ta niewątpliwie się do nich zaliczała.

\- Widziałaś co to jest? Dobrze, że zareagowałem w porę. Wolę nie wiedzieć co by się stało, gdyby doczytał do końca.

\- Gajusz mówi, że gorączka często rośnie na wieczór. Wystraszyliśmy się, ale wszystko jest już pod kontrolą. I nie sądzę, aby czytanie czegokolwiek, miało z tym cokolwiek wspólnego.

\- Jasne. Ta dziewczynka, której wyłupiono oczy na pewno nie miała z tym nic wspólnego - wypalił, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Gdy Gwen opowiedziała mu, co dokładnie mówił Merlin, odrobinę niedorzeczna obawa, która po południu ledwie kołatała się gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy, nakłaniając go do odebrania Merlinowi księgi, przekształciła się właśnie w obawę całkiem realną. Jak bardzo musiały wstrząsnąć Merlinem te opisy, skoro utworzone na ich podstawie wizje prześladowały go w gorączce? Nie żadna z tych okropności, które udało im się razem przeżyć (a naprawdę mózg miał w czym wybierać), tylko akurat to.

\- Coś mu się zdawało. Gorączki nigdy nie miałeś? O ile sobie przypominam, po ukąszeniu przez ujadającą bestię zdawało ci się, że coś do ciebie mówiłam, podczas gdy ja...

\- Mówiłaś - przerwał jej zdecydowanie Artur. - Wiem, że mówiłaś.

\- Nie. - Gwen przechyliła lekko głowę i spojrzała na męża z trudem powstrzymując śmiech. Spierali się o to średnio raz w miesiącu. - To były majaki.

\- No dobrze - skapitulował niespodziewanie Artur. - Może i mi się zdawało, ale to przynajmniej było miłe.

\- Widać członkowie królewskich rodów nawet w tej kwestii są uprzywilejowani. Biedny Merlin nie ma tyle szczęścia i zamiast rzeczy przyjemnych, przywidują mu się dziewczynki z…

\- To nie jest zabawne. On… za dużo myśli. - Gwen obrzuciła go pełnym niedowierzania spojrzeniem.

\- Ciekawe. Wciąż powtarzasz, że jest idiotą.

\- Właśnie, za dużo myśli, jak na idiotę. To znaczy… - Artur nigdy nie umiał właściwie zdefiniować niczego, co dotyczyło Merlina. - Och! Dobrze wiem, że nie jest głupi, ale czasem mam takie wrażenie, jakby ciągle rozmyślał o rzeczach, które go przerastają. Rozumiesz? - Gwen rozumiała. To było właśnie to, co często dostrzegała w wyrazie twarzy, w spojrzeniu Merlina. Pokiwała głową. - To wszystko się w nim kotłuje, a on to w sobie uparcie dusi, diabli wiedzą dlaczego. Łazi jak cień, ale kiedy pytam, zawsze jest w porządku, a w domyśle „to nie twój interes”. Raz prawie mi tak powiedział, wiesz? I nie, żeby mi nie ufał.

\- Taki ma charakter. Postrzega świat po swojemu. - Gwen zaczęła obierać jedną z zakupionych rano pomarańczy. Podzieliła ją i podała połówkę Arturowi, który w końcu przestał krążyć i usiadł obok niej na łóżku.

\- Muszę go kiedyś upić - zadecydował. - Gdzieś… bez świadków.

\- Wspaniały pomysł - prychnęła Gwen, lecz coś w postawie męża wskazywało na to, że nie uda jej się mu tego wyperswadować.

\- Naczytał się dzisiaj o wielkiej czystce i pewnie znowu… za dużo myślał. A teraz mamy skutki.

Merlin się bał. Gajusz próbował go przekonać, że to tylko gorączka, ale on wiedział swoje. Anna nie zamierzała odejść. Siedziała na oknie, zwracając ku niemu zalaną krwią twarz.

\- Zapłacisz za wszystko - mówiła. - Gdy posiądę ciało, wszyscy zapłacicie.

\- Za co? - wymamrotał Merlin.

\- Za moją śmierć. - Przetarła dłonią twarz. - Och, nie wyglądam chyba najlepiej. Wybacz. To się niedługo zmieni. Wtedy porozmawiamy, plugawy zdrajco. A narazie… pozwól, że będę po prostu rozkoszować się twoim strachem. Ja również się bałam, wiesz?

\- Nic ci nie zrobiłem! Odejdź! - zawołał. Anna roześmiała się.

\- Zrobiłeś. Nam wszystkim.

\- Więc powiedz!

Gajusz mocniej ścisnął jego rękę.

\- A gdybym cię przeniósł do mojej komnaty? - szepnął.

\- Ona tam przyjdzie.

\- Oczywiście, że przyjdę. I z tobą Gajuszu też sobie porozmawiam.

\- Mówi, że…

\- Co się dzieje? - W drzwiach stanął Artur. Gajusz westchnął ciężko.

\- Kryzys - odparł. Anna zaczęła przyglądać się królowi, który podszedł do łóżka.

\- Oto i syn Uthera Pendragona, taki sam morderca, jak ojciec. Chciałabym zobaczyć, co z tobą zrobi Merlinie, gdy się dowie kim jesteś. - Merlin tym razem nie odpowiedział.

\- Jakiego rodzaju kryzys? - zapytał Artur, spoglądając to na medyka, to na swego sługę.

\- Gorączka wzrosła. Liczyłem się z tym, ale… tak źle jeszcze tego nie znosił. - Gajusz chciał wstać, jednak Merlin znów zaprotestował.

\- Nie odchodź. Proszę.

\- Cha! - Anna klasnęła w dłonie. - Mam pomysł! Pokażę ci, jakie to było przyjemne.

Płomienie otaczały go ze wszystkich stron. Znajdował się w pułapce, bez szans na wydostanie się. Mógł tylko z przerażeniem patrzeć, jak języki ognia zbliżają się powoli, dotykają jego skóry, przepalając ją i wdzierając się głębiej. Dym wypełniał płuca. Oddychanie stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Merlin czuł, jak jego włosy zmieniają się w popiół, a zwęglona skóra odłazi płatami, jak ścinają się białka oczu, jak smażą się mięśnie. Ból był obezwładniający. Każde najmniejsze drgnienie ciała zmieniało się w torturę.

Nadciągająca ciemność dawała nadzieję na koniec udręki, lecz była to jedynie ułuda. Ciemność pochłaniała wszystko, nawet płomienie, ale ból trwał nadal. W mgnieniu oka świat przestał istnieć, on sam przestał istnieć. Nie było niczego prócz bólu. Nawet strach pozostał gdzieś poza granicami tego nieistnienia. Już nie wystarczyło dla niego miejsca.

Nagle czyjeś ręce zaczęły wyciągać z ognia te żałosne strzępy, w które się zmienił. Wyciągać i składać je w jakąś całość, przywracać istnienie, a wraz z nim strach.

\- Nie - wycharczał Merlin, choć nie do końca był w stanie zlokalizować swoje usta. - Już za późno. Umieram. Ten ogień…

\- Nie umierasz, durniu! - Głos był kojąco znajomy. - Nie umierasz! Nic ci nie będzie! Słyszysz co do ciebie mówię?

Artur nie był całkowicie pewien, kogo właściwie usiłuje przekonać. Spojrzał na Gajusza szukając potwierdzenia własnych słów. Medyk skinął mu głową i mokrym ręcznikiem zaczął zwilżać czoło Merlina. To przyniosło ulgę. Pokój powoli wyłaniał się z ciemności, a wraz z nim siedząca na oknie Anna, która wychyliła się nieco do przodu i niecierpliwym ruchem znowu przetarła twarz.

\- No i co? - zapytała. - Dlaczego ze mną nie walczysz? Twój król jest tutaj. Nie wstyd ci? Dlaczego nie pokażesz mu, jaki jesteś potężny, tylko kulisz się jak bezbronne dziecko? Och, zapomniałam. Jesteś tchórzliwym zdrajcą.

\- Nie jestem tchórzem! - W końcu Merlin był w stanie krzyczeć. - Odejdź! Nie zamierzam z tobą walczyć!

\- Dobrze - szepnęła Anna. - Czyli jednak potrzebujesz zachęty.

Płomienie otoczyły łóżko, tworząc swego rodzaju klatkę. Czuł, że lada chwila znów zaczną go pochłaniać. Nie może do tego dopuścić!

\- Nie boję się - powiedział. - Nie boję się płomieni. Oddam życie z godnością, jeśli będzie trzeba.

O to ci chodzi?

Gajusz przeraził się nie na żarty. To zmierzało w zdecydowanie niebezpieczną stronę. Jeżeli Merlin wspomni coś o magii, albo nie daj Boże wypowie jakieś zaklęcie…

\- Wiem, że się nie boisz. - Artur przemówił zaskakująco łagodnie. - Rozejrzyj się. Nie ma tu nikogo, prócz mnie i Gajusza. Wszystko jest w porządku, nic nie płonie.

\- Wiem, wiem. Ona robi to specjalnie - mruknął Merlin. Świadomość obecności Artura dodawała mu odwagi.

\- Jesteśmy tylko my - powiedział z naciskiem król.

\- Nie prawda, Merlinie. Cały czas tu jestem - oznajmiła śpiewnie Anna. Płomienie jakby cofnęły się odrobinę.

\- Nie. Nie uwolnię się od niej - jęknął Merlin. Artur, nie namyślając się, położył dłoń na jego głowie.

\- Nie wiem kim ona jest, ale bezprawnie przebywa na terenie mojego zamku. Jeżeli się natychmiast nie wyniesie i nie zostawi cię w spokoju, gorzko tego pożałuje.

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto czego pożałuje, Arturze Pendragonie - powiedziała Anna, lecz jej głos zdawał się zanikać. Ona sama jakby wyblakła, z każdą chwilą traciła na ostrości. W końcu, ku największemu zdumieniu Merlina, zniknęła zupełnie. Zamrugał, starając się strząsnąć z powiek resztki koszmaru.

\- To było straszne - powiedział zupełnie przytomnie. Czuł się kompletnie wyczerpany.

\- Już dobrze? - zapytał niepewnie Gajusz. Przypuszczał, że lekarstwo zaczęło działać.

\- Chyba tak. - Merlin spojrzał na Artura. - Dziękuję, panie - powiedział. - Nie wiem co zrobiłeś, ale… pomogło. - Król lekko zmarszczył brwi. Nachylił się ku niemu i szepnął, tak by mógł usłyszeć go tylko Merlin:

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę cię z tą księgą…

Stał na środku korytarza, prowadzącego do komnat medyka. Nie pamiętał jak się tam znalazł, ani co zamierzał zrobić. To nie był pierwszy raz. Ostatnio często budził się w bezsensownych miejscach, z poczuciem totalnej pustki, jakby ktoś wymazywał mu z pamięci pewne wydarzenia. Rozejrzał się, zdezorientowany. Po jaką cholerę lazł do Gajusza? Przypomniał sobie jak sir Leon zwrócił mu uwagę, że wygląda na chorego. Nie dość, że go zauważył, to jeszcze na dodatek zasugerował, by odwiedził medyka. To dopiero niesłychana rzecz. Edgar oczywiście nie zamierzał go posłuchać. A teraz znajdował się tutaj.

Przetarł dłońmi zmęczone oczy i zawrócił. Zastanawiał się, czy wykonał wszystkie swoje obowiązki i czy może udać się już do siebie. Ostatecznie uznał, że ma to w…. nosie. Czuł się zbyt zmęczony, aby martwić się jakimiś papierami, które i tak nic, a nic go nie obchodziły. Niedługo to wszystko się skończy.

Szedł powoli, niemal ciągnąc za sobą nogi. Na szczęście po drodze nie spotkał nikogo, prócz strażników. Wszystkich wymiotło gdzieś w diabły. Żadnego nagle zatroskanego o jego zdrowie rycerza, żadnej obłudnie miłej królowej, żadnego króla, traktującego go, jak chorego umysłowo.

„Nie chcę, byś mnie źle zrozumiał”. Te wypowiedziane łagodnym tonem słowa wciąż dźwięczały mu w głowie. Król powinien być wściekły, oskarżać wszystkich wokół. Jego ojciec na pewno tak by postąpił. A Artur? Artur nawet nie kazał wtrącić go do lochu i odebrał mu przyjemność przedstawienia publicznie linii obrony, polegającej na oskarżaniu Merlina. Po prostu stwierdził

z całym przekonaniem, że chłopak jest poza podejrzeniami. Do Edgara też nie miał pretensji. Wypytał, czy wszystko słyszał, jakby podejrzewał, że jest jakimś głuchym, zniedołężniałym idiotą, zapowiedział, iż będzie jeszcze sprawę wyjaśniał i odprawił.

Odprawił, jak odprawia się nieszkodliwego, nic nie znaczącego, starego sługę.

Wszedłszy do swej komnaty, Edgar zadrżał z zimna, lecz nie miał siły, by przynieść drewno do kominka. Nie pojmował skąd bierze się to potworne zmęczenie. Zapalił świecę i opadł na łóżko.

\- Anno? - odezwał się niepewnie. - Jesteś tu, skarbie? - Płomień świecy zadygotał. O ile wcześniej powietrze w pomieszczeniu było zimne, teraz zrobiło się lodowate. Coś załomotało w ścianę, potem rozległ się dziewczęcy śmiech. Edgar uniósł się na łokciu. - Słoneczko, pokażesz się?

\- Nie. Nie mogę. Ale wkrótce będziesz mógł na mnie patrzeć ile zechcesz.

\- Kiedy?

\- Niebawem. Może nawet już jutro.

\- Tyle lat na to czekaliśmy, prawda? - Głos Edgara brzmiał desperacko. Anna spojrzała z góry na jego niemal przezroczystą twarz. Przestał być dla niej bratem w chwili, gdy skłamał przed Utherem, iż nie wiedział o jej darze. Stanowił tylko narzędzie, które - jeśli wszystko się powiedzie - nie będzie więcej do niczego potrzebne.

Gajusz spędził pół nocy na wyszukiwaniu odpowiedniego zaklęcia. Gdy je w końcu znalazł, poczuł się kompletnie bezradny. Wymagało sporej mocy magicznej. Kiedyś nie stanowiłoby większego problemu, obecnie wydawało mu się niewykonalne. Najbardziej frustrujące było to, że nie mógł poprosić Merlina. Rozważał przez jakiś czas, czy nie udałoby mu się zrobić tego podstępem, jednak ostatecznie uznał ten pomysł za idiotyczny. Merlin nie przestałby drążyć, a Gwen zależało, by przynajmniej do czasu o niczym mu nie mówić. Obawiała się, że mógłby zaprotestować przeciwko wdrożeniu jej planu, a Gajusz tę obawę podzielał.

W końcu uznał, iż będzie się martwił zaklęciem rano i poszedł spać. Nic nie wskóra padając ze zmęczenia.

Ranek nadszedł szybciej, niż by sobie życzył, lecz mimo wszystko pozwolił mu spojrzeć na sprawę ze świeżej perspektywy. Właściwie dlaczego miałoby się nie udać? Może nie miał wielkich zdolności, ale kiedyś robił dość skomplikowane rzeczy. To tylko kwestia odpowiedniego skupienia i właściwie zdefiniowanego zamiaru. Czekał go pracowity dzień. Najpierw trzeba było jednak zająć się Merlinem. Noc na szczęście przespał spokojnie, gorączka ustąpiła całkowicie, pozostawiając jedynie osłabienie. Rany goiły się powoli, lecz Gajusz niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

\- Jak długo będę musiał leżeć? - spytał Merlin. Starał się ukryć mimowolny grymas bólu, gdy Medyk wcierał niezbyt estetycznie wyglądającą maść w rany na prawym boku.

\- Dopóki ból nie zmaleje na tyle, żebyś mógł się ruszyć. No i musisz odzyskać siły. Myślę, że to kwestia tygodnia.

Merlin Milczał przez jakiś czas. Gajusz odniósł wrażenie, że zbiera się w sobie i być może zamierza powiedzieć mu o czymś, dlatego nie spieszył się z wykonywaniem wszelkich zabiegów.

\- Czy Anna Moor była siostrą Edgara? - zapytał chłopak. Końcówki bandaża wyśliznęły się Gajuszowi z palców. Tego się akurat nie spodziewał. Błyskawicznie połączył fakty. „Dziewczynka, której wyłupiono oczy” prześladująca Merlina w gorączce, teraz to pytanie.

\- O Boże - westchnął. - Tak, ale… dlaczego o nią pytasz?

\- Była taka, jak ja?

\- Nie. Trudno o osobę, która bardziej by się od ciebie różniła.

\- Miała magię. Spłonęła za to na stosie. - W spojrzeniu Gajusza Merlin dostrzegł nieoczekiwanie odbicie dawnych, skrajnych emocji i uczuć, jakby poruszając ten temat rozbudził na nowo jakiś wewnętrzny konflikt, który być może został na pewien czas zawieszony, lecz nigdy rozstrzygnięty. Gniew, odraza, litość, strach, poczucie winy… Wszystko mieszało się sprawiając, że oblicze Gajusza na ułamek sekundy przybrało zupełnie obcy, przerażający wyraz.

\- To był chyba jedyny przypadek, w którym przyznawałem Utherowi rację - powiedział, o wiele bardziej szorstko, niż zamierzał. Merlin popatrzył na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- To była czternastoletnia dziewczynka. - Gajusz odetchnął głębiej. Powoli odzyskiwał panowanie nad sobą.

\- Merlinie, ona… Miała potężne magiczne zdolności. Nie, nie takie, jak ty. Ty z wielu względów jesteś absolutnie wyjątkowy. Nigdy nie widziałem by ktoś, nie znając żadnych zaklęć, do tego stopnia panował nad magią. Dlatego nie wierzyłem ci, gdy mi powiedziałeś, że masz tak od urodzenia. Anna też nie posługiwała się zaklęciami. Długo nie wiedziałem, że coś jest na rzeczy, bo właściwie nie czyniła nic spektakularnego. Potrafiła wdzierać się do umysłu, wpływać na myśli, podsuwać różne wizje, a także zapanować nad organizmem, na przykład zmusić serce do zatrzymania się, tym samym powodując śmierć. Była w stanie opanować każdą, żyjącą istotę i wykorzystać ją do własnych celów. Nie mając o tym pojęcia, nauczyłem ją kilku zaklęć. Wiedziałem, że ojciec był dość zdolny, więc przypuszczałem, że i ona może mieć predyspozycje. Możesz sobie wyobrazić jakie było moje przerażenie, gdy zaczęła odkrywać swoje możliwości. W wieku dziesięciu lat opanowała ciało byka i zabiła chłopca, który jej nawymyślał. Wtedy się jeszcze nie zorientowałem, że coś jest nie tak. Docierało to do mnie stopniowo, kiedy w dziwnych okolicznościach ginęły kolejne osoby, które jej się naraziły.

\- Dlaczego tak robiła? - zapytał Merlin. Słowa Gajusza nim wstrząsnęły.

\- Była chora na umyśle. Nie widzę innego wytłumaczenia. Powiedziałem tak Edgarowi. Kazałem na nią uważać, ale do niego nie docierało, jak niebezpieczna jest jego siostra. Przygotowywałem leki, które w zamierzeniu miały ułatwić mu utrzymanie jej pod kontrolą. Tylko dlatego ludziom Uthera udało się ją pojmać. Inaczej, nikt nie miałby z nią szans. Po jej aresztowaniu odetchnąłem z ulgą. Gdyby przeżyła, mielibyśmy teraz wroga potężniejszego, niż Morgana, o ile w ogóle Camelot by się ostał. Jak wiesz, pomogłem uciec kilku czarownikom. W tej sprawie nie zrobiłem nic, choć Edgar niemal żebrał o pomoc. Zbywałem go. Nawet gdybym chciał, nie mógłbym pomóc Annie, bez ryzyka, że wzbudzę podejrzenia Uthera. Ale nie tylko biernie się przyglądałem. Kiedy ją aresztowano, dopilnowałem by podano jej leki. W przeciwnym razie mogła się uwolnić i uniknąć egzekucji. Namówiłem Edgara, żeby złożył przed królem przysięgę, że nie wiedział o zdolnościach siostry, że uważał ją po prostu za pomyloną. Było mi go żal. Nie chciałem, aby został skazany za ukrywanie czarownicy. Wiesz… to może straszne, ale praktycznie nie czuję wyrzutów sumienia, jedynie chyba względem Edgara. Wiem, jak cierpiał. Kochał ją bardzo. Ale drugi raz zrobiłbym to samo. - W oczach Gajusza zaszkliły się łzy. - Nie myśl o mnie źle. Chciałem zapobiec katastrofie. Torturowano ją. Cierpiała. I tego żałuję. Teraz rozegrałbym to inaczej.

\- Nie myślę o tobie źle. - Merlin wyciągnął do niego rękę. - Rozumiem to, co zrobiłeś. Ja… chciałem tak z Morganą… - W tym momencie Gajusz miał ochotę go uściskać. Merlin ani nie krytykował, ani nie próbował go rozgrzeszać. Po prostu rozumiał. - Anna chyba nigdy nie odeszła. Widziałem ją wczoraj. Knuje coś niedobrego. Mówiła o przejęciu ciała.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak. Zaatakowała mnie. Nie byłem w stanie się jej przeciwstawić. Nie wiem, co zrobił Artur, ale udało mu się to przerwać i ją odpędzić.

\- Bardzo się martwił. - Gajusz uśmiechnął się lekko. - Wpadł w panikę, gdy stwierdziłeś, że umierasz.

\- Też wpadłbym w panikę, gdyby gdzieś na horyzoncie pojawiła mi się perspektywa spędzenia reszty życia z George’em u boku - odparł Merlin.

\- Skoro koniecznie chcesz interpretować to w ten sposób… - Gajusz przypomniał sobie, że powinien dokończyć zakładanie opatrunków.

\- Co o tym myślisz? - spytał Merlin. - Powinniśmy obawiać się Anny?

\- Przypuszczam, że tuż przed śmiercią udało jej się jakimś sposobem opuścić ciało. Pewnie tkwiła gdzieś przez lata, bo bez własnego ciała, nie miała na tyle siły, aby posiąść inne. Niewykluczone jednak, że jej się uda. Musimy być czujni.

\- Jeszcze tego by brakowało - jęknął Merlin. - Niech od razu sprzymierzy się z Morganą.

\- Narazie trzeba zachować spokój. - Gajusz wstał. - Mam dziś dużo pracy - powiedział. - Wołaj mnie, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.


	7. Chapter 7

Gdy Gajusz zobaczył w drzwiach Edgara, upuścił trzymaną w ręku dużą, drewnianą łyżkę. Łyżka wpadła do kociołka, rozpryskując na około jego zawartość.

\- Psia kość - mruknął. Poczuł się dziwnie ze świadomością, że mężczyzna zjawia się zaraz po tym, jak skończył opowiadać Merlinowi historię jego siostry. Przypadek? Na pewno, ale Gajusz za takimi przypadkami nie przepadał.

Edgar wyglądał bardzo mizernie. Przeraźliwie blady, wychudzony, sprawiał wrażenie jakby lada chwila miał się rozsypać. Musiało być bardzo źle, skoro zdecydował się przyjść, bo zwykle starał się trzymać jak najdalej od nadwornego medyka.

\- Gajuszu? - odezwał się bezbarwnym tonem.

\- Witaj Edgarze. - Gajusz spojrzał na niego życzliwie. Wyłowił łyżkę z kociołka, zamieszał w nim parę razy, po czym upewniwszy się, że nic nie ma prawa wykipieć, skupił całą uwagę na pacjencie. - W czym mogę ci pomóc? - zapytał, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Ostatnio bardzo źle śpię. Daj mi coś na sen.

\- To wszystko? - Gajusz podszedł bliżej. Edgar wyraźnie zesztywniał. - Nie masz poza tym żadnych dolegliwości?

\- Nie.

\- Usiądź. Myślę, że powinienem cię zbadać.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Po prostu… nie mogę spać. - Medyk położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Mężczyzna drgnął, nie nawykły do dotyku.

\- Chodź. Pozwól sobie pomóc.

\- Już to kiedyś słyszałem - warknął niespodziewanie Edgar. - Zdaje się, że właśnie od ciebie. - Gajusz nie cofnął ręki. Uchwycił spojrzenie Edgara, niemal przywarł wzrokiem do jego zmienionej przez gniew twarzy, starając się przekazać zapewnienie o swych jak najlepszych intencjach. Istotnie, nieświadomie użył tych samych słów co owego pamiętnego dnia, gdy próbował go przekonać, by złożył przysięgę przed Utherem. Edgar wtedy był w podobnym wieku, co obecnie Merlin; przerażony, zagubiony, niezdolny do tego, by samemu się o siebie zatroszczyć. Gajusz nie raz zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak wiele dla niego zaryzykował. Mógł po prostu pomóc mu w ucieczce, jak kilku innym osobom podejrzewanym o związki z magią. Lecz on zrobił coś dużo bardziej bezczelnego i co najdziwniejsze, udało mu się. Brat groźnej czarownicy pozostał na dworze. Ginęli ludzie, którzy o magii wiedzieli tylko tyle, że istnieje, a Edgar Moor, za jego namową, złożył przed królem fałszywą przysięgę i przeżył.

Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że mężczyzna go nienawidzi. Nigdy nie otrzymał jednoznacznego sygnału. Mijając się na korytarzach, pozdrawiali się, jak przystało na dobrze wychowanych ludzi. Zapytany o samopoczucie, Edgar odpowiadał uprzejmie, choć bardzo zdawkowo. Praktycznie nigdy nie odwiedzał komnat medyka, nawet jeżeli ewidentnie był chory. Mimo wszystko Gajusz w jakiś sposób czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny.

\- Pomożesz, jeśli dasz mi o co proszę. - W głosie Edgara pobrzmiewała stalowa nuta.

\- Naprawdę wyglądasz źle. - Gajusz nie zamierzał odpuścić. Coś było nie tak. Wiedział to.

\- Stary jestem, to i wyglądam nie najlepiej.

\- Nie jesteś znowu taki stary. - Edgara zawsze brano za dużo starszego, choć w rzeczywistości nie przekroczył jeszcze sześćdziesiątki, z czego chyba nikt poza medykiem nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

\- Pomożesz mi, czy mam poszukać w mieście kogoś innego? - Gajusz westchnął ciężko. Odnalazł buteleczkę z odpowiednim wywarem, udzielił Edgarowi instrukcji odnośnie zażywania i pozwolił odejść.

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, ogarnęły go złe przeczucia. Niespodziewanie w jego głowie pojawiła się zupełnie irracjonalna myśl, że popełnił poważny błąd. Nie wiedział dokładnie jaki, lecz był tego błędu pewien. Zrzucając wszystko na karb przemęczenia, powrócił do sporządzania eliksiru.

Musiał przygotować bardzo silny afrodyzjak. Potem, za pomocą zaklęcia ukierunkować odpowiednio jego działanie i sprawić, by nie był wyczuwalny. Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia antidotum, które w przygotowaniu było dużo trudniejsze. Wolał nawet nie myśleć co się stanie, jeśli coś pomyli.

\- Ta młoda dama kategorycznie zarządała widzenia się z tobą - oświadczył Artur, z trudem ukrywając rozbawienie. Gwen uniosła głowę znad księgi rachunkowej. Kilka kroków za jej mężem dreptała Agnes. - Musiałem osobiście interweniować, bo wyobraź sobie, że nawrzeszczała na strażników i zapowiedziała, że jeśli jej nie wpuszczą, będzie tak stać choćby i cały dzień.

\- Słusznie postąpiła - mruknęła Gwen, odsuwając od siebie księgę.

\- Moja pani? - Agnes stała w bezruchu, nie do końca orientując się, gdzie powinna podejść. Nie patrzyła w stronę królowej. Jej oczy wykonywały dziwne, wyraźnie zupełnie niekontrolowane obroty, co sprawiało dość nieprzyjemne wrażenie. W końcu je przymrużyła. - Moja pani, znowu go słyszałam. - Artur, dostrzegłszy bezradność dziewczynki, ujął jej ramię i ostrożnie poprowadził przez komnatę. Gwen urzekła delikatność z jaką to zrobił. Och, gdyby tak mogli mieć własne dziecko…

Po roku starań wyzbyli się złudzeń. Artur dość szybko zrozumiał, iż problem leży po jego stronie. Przypuszczał, że może to wynikać ze sposobu w jaki on sam został poczęty. Nie zamierzał robić niczego za wszelką cenę (w domyśle, powtarzać strasznego błędu ojca). Przygotowywał wszystko tak, by po śmierci jego i Gwen, na tronie Camelotu zasiadła najbardziej godna tego zaszczytu osoba, być może wskazana przez lud. Władza nie musi być przecież dziedziczna. Wprowadzenie nowych zasad, choć zawsze wiąże się z ryzykiem, powinno wyjść królestwu na dobre.

Powiedział Gwen o swoich podejrzeniach. Niczego przed nią nie ukrywał. Początkowo obawiał się, że w zaistniałej sytuacji, może być nim rozczarowana, odtrącić go; myśl o Lancelocie, z którym pewnie miałaby gromadkę niewątpliwie ślicznych dzieci, nie dawała mu spokoju. Zastanawiał się czasami, czy jego żona w głębi duszy nie żałuje teraz swego wyboru. Którejś nocy nie wytrzymał i poruszył ten temat. Oczywiście nie wprost, jednak Gwen zaraz domyśliła się, do czego zmierza.

\- Przede wszystkim, pragnę zawsze być przy tobie - oświadczyła, niemal uroczyście. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że brzmi to banalnie, lecz przekaz miał być właśnie taki, prosty i jasny. - Byłoby wspaniale, gdybyśmy doczekali się dziecka, ale skoro nie możemy… niczego to nie zmienia. Gdybym wiedziała wcześniej, też by nie zmieniło - dodała po chwili.

\- Czuję się, jakbym cię oszukał - wyznał Artur, patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Wiem, że tego nie zrobiłeś, więc tak nie myśl. - Przyciągnęła go do siebie i lekko pocałowała w usta. Przylgnął do niej całym ciałem.

\- Jeszcze zanim cię poślubiłem, wyobrażałem sobie nasze dziecko - powiedział. - To jak dorasta, jak je wychowujemy, uczymy tego co najważniejsze. - Głos mu się łamał. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie mówił.

\- Rozmawiałam kiedyś z Merlinem - szepnęła Gwen, z trudem hamując łzy. Opuszkami palców wodziła po jego policzku. - Już nawet nie pamiętam o co chodziło, zaczęło się prozaicznie. Powiedział wtedy, że w życiu każdego z nas istnieje jakaś pustka, która nam doskwiera i której nigdy nie da się wypełnić, ale można ją wykorzystać, bo tęsknota za tym, czego nie możemy mieć często stanowi podstawę dla wielkich dokonań.

\- Merlin tak powiedział? - Artur uniósł brwi w dobrze udawanym zdumieniu.

\- Tak. I sądzę, że miał rację.

Ta rozmowa przyniosła mu ulgę. Najważniejsze, by Gwen nie cierpiała. Królestwo nie ucierpi na pewno. Wystarczy trochę zmienić prawo.

Gwen była przekonana, że Artur byłby dużo lepszym ojcem, niż jego własny. Wezbrała w niej czułość kiedy zobaczyła, w jaki sposób obchodzi się z Agnes. Niektórzy drwili z niej, że jest w niego tak bardzo zapatrzona. Owszem, była. Uwielbiała go obserwować (szczególnie gdy miał przy sobie Merlina) i wychwytywać to, czego inni nie dostrzegali; te drobne gesty, spojrzenia, serdeczność skrywaną pod złośliwymi docinkami, troskę kamuflowaną na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Ludzie kochali go najpierw jako księcia, później króla. Ona zawsze jako człowieka, choć dopiero Merlin pomógł jej tego człowieka w nim odkryć.

Nie miał racji ten, kto sądził, że Gwen zawsze Arturowi przytakuje, że bezkrytycznie aprobuje wszystko, co postanowi, że nie ma własnego zdania i generalnie jest… nijaka. W jej naturze po prostu nie leżało urządzanie awantur. Od dzieciństwa uczona pokory, wolała spokojnie przekonywać, działać stojąc nieco z boku, podrzucać jakąś myśl, a nie ją narzucać, pociągać ostrożnie to za jeden, to za drugi sznurek, bacząc by nieprzemyślanym ruchem niczego nie zawalić. Na arenie międzynarodowej była postrzegana wyłącznie jako żona króla Artura. Annis nazwała ją ponoć przemiłą, zupełnie niegroźną istotą. Nie miała pojęcia, jak poważnym błędem jest lekceważenie królowej Ginewry.

Agnes stanęła w końcu przed królową. Zamrugała. Widocznie poraziło ją wlewające się do komnaty ostre, słoneczne światło. Dość gwałtownie zakryła sobie oczy dłońmi.

\- Och! - krzyknęła mimo woli i spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Bolą cię oczy? - zapytała Gwen.

\- Tak jakoś… już od rana. Ale one i tak są do niczego. Prawie żadnego z nich pożytku nie ma. - Agnes zaśmiała się dźwięcznie. Artur patrzył na nią z miną wyrażającą coś pomiędzy zakłopotaniem, współczuciem i przerażeniem. Gwen posadziła sobie dziewczynkę na kolanach i obróciła się tak, by światło nie padało bezpośrednio na jej twarz.

\- Mówisz, że słyszałaś tego mężczyznę, który pomylił cię z Anną i wspominał o Merlinie? - Artur zerknął pytająco na Gwen.

\- Tego samego. Dlatego przyszłam. Tak, jak kazałaś, pani.

\- Dziękuję ci. Opowiedz o tym.

\- Babcia wysłała mnie do Weenie z pościelą. Trzeba było guziki poprzyszywać, bo jakiś złośliwiec poobrywał. Mniejsza z tym. Wracałam i pobłądziłam, jak to mam w zwyczaju, ale przynajmniej raz z tego mojego błądzenia będzie jakiś pożytek. - Gwen uśmiechnęła się lekko. Bardzo jej się podobało, że dziewczynka ma do siebie tak ogromny dystans. - Nagle słyszę… jego wysokość z kimś rozmawia. Wystraszyłam się, chciałam się wycofać i uderzyłam w jakieś otwarte drzwi.

\- Aż taki jestem straszny? - nie wytrzymał Artur. Nie wiedzieć czemu zabolały go te słowa.

\- No… Nie. - Agnes zawahała się. - Wystraszyłam się, że mogę przeszkodzić. Mój panie, ja mam takie szczęście, że zawsze się pojawiam tam gdzie nie trzeba, na dodatek w bardzo nieodpowiednich momentach.

\- Jak widać, nie zawsze - powiedziała Gwen. Machinalnie zaczęła poprawiać dziewczynce warkocz, z którego wyśliznęło się kilka jasnych kosmyków. - Co się stało po tym, jak uderzyłaś w te drzwi?

\- Musiałam na chwilę stanąć i wtedy usłyszałam tego mężczyznę. To on rozmawiał z jego wysokością. Właściwie to jego wysokość mówił, a tamten tylko raz się odezwał. Powiedział: „Zostawiłem dokumenty w komnacie rady”. I tyle. Ale jestem pewna, że to on. Wszędzie bym ten głos poznała.

\- Masz na myśli Edgara? - zapytał Artur.

\- Nie wiem jak się nazywa, panie. - Gwen poczuła, że jej wnętrzności właśnie postanowiły wykonać salto.

\- To był Edgar, ale… O co chodzi? - Artur był kompletnie zdezorientowany.

\- Zaraz ci wyjaśnię. Agnes, bardzo dobrze się stało, że to usłyszałaś. - Dziewczynka potarła dłońmi oczy, które zaczęły łzawić.

\- Pomogłam? - zapytała.

\- Tak. Mamy u ciebie dług. - Agnes energicznie pokręciła głową. Przyłożyła dłonie do oczu i przyciskała je przez chwilę. - Proszę mi wybaczyć. Teraz to wyglądam jakbym płakała. Nie wiem czemu tak bolą. Oj! No wściekły się chyba.

\- Zostaw. - Gwen łagodnym gestem odciągnęła jej ręce od twarzy. - Tylko pogorszysz sprawę. Musisz iść do Gajusza.

\- A pójdę. Niech mi je wyrwie i będzie święty spokój.

\- Agnes! - zawołał Artur. „Dziewczynka, której wyłupiono oczy” do tej pory błąkała się po jego świadomości jako bezcielesna istota, jednak w tym momencie stała się realną postacią z sympatyczną buzią i złotymi loczkami Agnes. Wzdrygnął się mimo woli. Cholera. I dziwić się Merlinowi.

\- Jak ząb boli, to się go wyrywa - mruknęła Agnes. Gwen pogłaskała ją po policzku.

\- Na pewno nie będzie tak źle. Trafisz sama do babci, czy poprosić strażnika, żeby cię odprowadził? Albo może od razu do Gajusza?

\- Trafię - odparła Agnes. - Muszę się w końcu nauczyć.

\- Może nie teraz, kiedy bolą cię oczy? - zasugerowała Gwen.

\- Jak się człowiek nie wywróci, to sobie nie poleży - stwierdziła dziarskim tonem Agnes. Artur zaśmiał się krótko. Trzeba to będzie powtórzyć rycerzom.

Gwen odprowadzała małą wzrokiem. W głowie wirowały jej setki myśli. Nic do siebie nie pasowało. Edgar chciał skrzywdzić Merlina? Dlaczego? To nie wydawało się mieć żadnego sensu. Przypomniała sobie, jak wpadła na niego na korytarzu. Wyglądał wtedy jakby był niespełna rozumu, mówił dziwne rzeczy. Uznała to za przemęczenie i praktycznie o tym zapomniała.

Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy coś w zachowaniu sługi wskazywało ostatnio na to, by chciał Merlinowi zaszkodzić?

Och, tak! Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślała? Sprawa z protokołem. To teoretycznie mogło sprowadzić na Merlina… nieprzyjemności. Teoretycznie, bo ani Artur, ani ona nie podejrzewali Merlina nawet przez chwilę. Pismo Edgara wyglądało na podrobione, lecz czy rzeczywiście było?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos męża.

\- Co to za dziecko?

\- Wnuczka Berty. Praczki - dodała ze zniecierpliwieniem, widząc, że imię nic Arturowi nie mówi. Miała graniczące z pewnością podejrzenie, iż jej mąż w pralni nigdy nie był.

\- O co chodzi z Edgarem, z tą jakąś Anną i z… Merlinem? - pytał dalej.

\- Agnes przez przypadek usłyszała dziwną rzecz.

\- Dotyczącą napaści na Merlina?

\- Możliwe.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

\- Nie na wiele by ci się to zdało, bo wtedy i tak nie wiedziała, kogo słyszała. - Gwen pokrótce zrelacjonowała mu pierwsze spotkanie Agnes z Edgarem. Artur przez chwilę siedział w milczeniu. W końcu wstał i zamaszystym ruchem otworzył drzwi.

\- Przyprowadzić mi Edgara! - zawołał do stojących przy drzwiach strażników. - Natychmiast.

\- Panie… jakiego Edgara? - zdziwił się jeden z nich.

\- No, tego co się papierami zajmuje - mruknął drugi. - Jemu chyba jest Edgar. Dobrze myślę, panie? - Artur skinął głową.

\- Wasza wysokość, a gdzie ten Edgar może być?

\- Nie wiem. Znajdźcie go i przyprowadźcie. - Miny strażników wskazywały na to, że nie bardzo wiedzą jak się do poszukiwań zabrać. Król był niebezpiecznie bliski okazania irytacji w sposób, który mógłby zostać odebrany jako gwałtowny. Zaczął modlić się w duchu, do wszelkich sił, mających jakikolwiek wpływ na rzeczywistość, by zjawił się ktoś kompetentny. Ku jego największemu zdumieniu, modlitwa została wysłuchana, a na dodatek potraktowana poważnie. W odpowiedzi zesłano zakatarzonego i dygocącego lekko, ale jednak wciąż kompetentnego sir Leona.

Edgar siedział na swoim łóżku, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Ręce mu drżały, gdy próbował odkorkować butelkę z wywarem nasennym. Poczuł na ramieniu dotyk lodowatej dłoni.

\- Już, już, kochanie - szepnął. Sięgnął po koc i owinął się nim. Było mu przeraźliwie zimno.

\- Bracie - usłyszał w uchu przynaglający szept. - Pospiesz się. - Serce zaczęło tłuc mu się w piersi jak oszalałe, jakby przeczuwając, co się zaraz wydarzy. Odkręcił butelkę, choć omal jej przy tym nie upuścił.

\- Uważaj - syknęła Anna.

\- To wystarczy? - zapytał niepewnie. Coś w nim chciało się wyrwać, uciec. Jakaś część jego świadomości zdecydowała się podjąć walkę o istnienie. Jeszcze nie było za późno. Mógł pójść do Gajusza, mógł powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, spróbować zaufać… Przeczuwał niejasno, że medyk może wcale nie życzyć mu źle. Dotyk tej ciepłej dłoni, dziś rano… był tak różny od tego, czego doświadczał teraz.

\- Wystarczy - odpowiedziała Anna. - Śpiesz się. Nie ma czasu. - Przechylił butelkę i duszkiem wypił jej zawartość. Objął kolana rękoma i wcisnąwszy się w kąt, zamknął oczy. Pragnął, by to skończyło się jak najszybciej.

Gdy zaczął zasypiać, niespodziewanie przyszła jasność umysłu, jakiej nie doznawał już od dawna, a wraz z nią przerażenie. „Co ja zrobiłem? Na litość boską! Co ja zrobiłem”!?

Wezwano Gajusza. Artur z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się skulonemu w kącie ciału. Było w tym widoku coś nieludzkiego. Miało się ochotę ułożyć Edgara normalnie.

\- Był chory - powiedział cicho Leon. - Mówiłem mu, żeby…

\- Co się stało? - do komnaty wszedł Gajusz. Jego wzrok niemal natychmiast spoczął na Edgarze. - O Boże - jęknął. Zachwiał się, lecz nim ktokolwiek zdążył interweniować, odzyskał równowagę. Powoli podszedł do łóżka, ostrożnie dotknął zimnej dłoni, zbadał puls. - To moja wina - oświadczył w końcu. Był nie mniej blady od Edgara.

\- Co ty wygadujesz? - zganił go król. Medyk odchylił koc i wyciągnął butelkę po wywarze nasennym. Uniósł ją tak, by wszyscy mogli zobaczyć.

\- Nie potrzebnie mu to dałem.

\- Skąd miałeś wiedzieć? - odezwał się sir Leon.

\- Powinienem był się domyślić. Chyba mi rozum odebrało.

\- Nie jesteś jasnowidzem - zauważył Artur.

\- Ale jestem medykiem. Teraz, jak to analizuję… - Gajusz westchnął ciężko. Obcowanie ze śmiercią było dla niego niejako codziennością, lecz to nim wstrząsnęło; Edgar, skulony, wciśnięty w kąt jak zaszczute zwierzę, z przeźroczystą twarzą, na której malowało się przerażenie. Nie potrafił patrzeć na to ze swym zwykłym opanowaniem. Można było mu pomóc. Można było do tego nie dopuścić. Ten człowiek nie zasługiwał na tak żałosny koniec. Przed oczyma stanęła mu Anna. Czy ona zasługiwała? Nie dało się ukryć, że zabił obydwoje.

\- Dość - rzucił kategorycznie Artur. Wyraz twarzy Gajusza zdecydowanie mu się nie podobał. Otoczył go ramieniem i poprowadził ku drzwiom.

Kilka minut później Gajusz, Artur i Gwen siedzieli przy stole w królewskich komnatach. Artur osobiście nalał wina i podał Gajuszowi.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała z troską Gwen. Medyk skinął głową.

\- Nie możesz się obwiniać - rzekł Artur. Na tego człowieka spadało ostatnio zbyt wiele. Król wolał nie przekonywać się doświadczalnie, ile jeszcze starzec jest w stanie znieść. Nie chciał, by zadręczał się także tym. Miał nadzieję, że Gwen jakoś na niego wpłynie.

\- Przyszedł rano. Powiedział, że nie może spać. Wydawał mi się dziwny. Nie pozwolił się zbadać. - Gajusz z trudem uniósł kielich i upił łyk wina.

\- Był chory? - spytała Gwen.

\- Musiał być.

\- Nie wiesz tego? - zdziwiła się.

\- Praktycznie… nie leczył się u mnie. - Król i królowa wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. - Zajmowałem się nim tylko po pożarze domu. Później nie przychodził. Aż do dziś.

\- Gwen udało się ustalić, że Edgar chciał zrobić Merlinowi krzywdę - powiedział Artur.

\- Edgar? - Gajusz uniósł brwi.

\- Mówił o tym do jakiejś…

\- Anny, której nie było - dokończyła Gwen.

\- Widocznie choroba pomieszała mu w głowie. Anna była jego siostrą. Została spalona na stosie. Edgar… uważał mnie za zdrajcę. Wyrządzenie krzywdy Merlinowi mogło być jakąś formą zemsty.

Rzeczywiście, mogło — zgodził się Artur.

\- Poza tym… - Gajusz zamyślił się na chwilę. - Merlin jest trochę podobny do chłopaka, który doniósł królowi, że Anna jest czarownicą. Możliwe, że Edgara to sprowokowało. - To istotnie była prawda, choć Gajusz uświadomił sobie ten fakt dopiero teraz, gdy został zmuszony do szybkiego wymyślenia kilku wiarygodnych scenariuszy. Zaczynał się domyślać co mogło się stać i napawało go to przerażeniem.

\- Czyli napaść na Merlina była spowodowana przez urojenia chorego człowieka? - Król utkwił w nim przenikliwe spojrzenie.

\- Na to wygląda - odrzekł Gajusz. Zapragnął jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoich komnatach, upewnić się, że u Merlina wszystko w porządku.

\- Edgar by go tak nie pobił. Był zbyt słaby fizycznie - stwierdził Artur. - Wynajął kogoś.

\- Przypuszczam, że to żaden problem, jeśli się zapłaci - westchnęła Gwen. - Agnes mówiła, że był zawzięty. Obiecał tej Annie, że Merlin będzie cierpiał, że wszyscy będą cierpieć.

\- Ten protokół to też jego robota - skojarzył Artur. - Chciał zaszkodzić Merlinowi na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

„I jeszcze ta plotka”, pomyślała Gwen.

\- Czyli sprawę mamy wyjaśnioną. - Artur wyraźnie odetchnął. - Zostaje tylko ustalić, komu zlecił pobicie. Całe szczęście, że skończyło się tak, jak się skończyło.

\- W rzeczy samej - mruknął Gajusz. Gdy Artur odwrócił wzrok, Gwen spojrzała na niego znacząco. Skinął jej głową. Bardzo chciałby móc stwierdzić, że się skończyło.

Gajusz zaczął odzyskiwać nad sobą panowanie dopiero gdy zobaczył swego podopiecznego, może nie całego i zdrowego, lecz przynajmniej bezpiecznego, pogrążonego w głębokim śnie. Kiedy tak spał, wydawał mu się zupełnie bezbronny. Aż nie chciało mu się wierzyć, jak wielka moc drzemie w tym wątłym, zmaltretowanym ciele. Moc, dzięki której mógłby uporać się z napastnikami, myśląc o obiedzie. Moc, która mogłaby sprawić, że Camelot w mgnieniu oka zniknąłby z powierzchni Ziemi. Moc potężniejsza od wszystkiego, o czym Gajusz kiedykolwiek słyszał. Merlin miał władzę na wyciągnięcie ręki. Mógłby po nią sięgnąć choćby dziś, nie zważając na nic, z nikim się nie licząc. Nie potrzebowałby Artura, ani tym bardziej starego medyka. Gdyby tylko zechciał… podporządkowałby sobie świat i nikt nie byłby w stanie go przed tym powstrzymać.

A on?

A on tym czasem leży tutaj, poraniony i obolały. Leży tu, bo nie jest… Morgause, Morganą. Bo nie jest Anną Moor, ani żadnym z tych pomylonych czarnoksiężników, którym magia odebrała rozum. Leży tu, bo nie stał się niewolnikiem magii, bo nie idzie drogą najłatwiejszych rozwiązań, choć niekiedy rzeczywiście czyni go to bezbronnym. Ileż trzeba mieć w sobie pokory?

Gajusz pogładził ciemne włosy Merlina. Kto by przypuszczał, że na starość będzie mieszkał pod jednym dachem z kimś tak wielkim? Kto by przypuszczał, że będzie miał prawo tego kogoś ot tak gładzić sobie po włosach, jak syna? Troszczyć się o niego jak o syna, kochać jak syna.

Po odejściu Alice stracił nadzieję, zaczął godzić się z myślą, że ojcostwo nie jest mu pisane. Gdy przed laty ten chłopak pojawił się w jego domu, wszystko jakby wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Warto było czekać.

Zaczął poprawiać posłanie, bardziej po to, by wyrazić przepełniające go uczucia, niż z realnej potrzeby. Merlin poruszył się i otworzył oczy. Uchwycił spojrzenie Gajusza. Przez chwilę po prostu patrzył, serdecznie i ufnie.

\- Gajuszu? - odezwał się ciepłym tonem. - Co cię gryzie?

\- Myślałem o tobie, o magii i o tym, że bardzo ważne jest, by umieć… jej nie używać - odrzekł Medyk.

\- Tylko tyle? - Merlin uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Aż tyle.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Słyszeliście wieści? - Do pełniących wartę przy północnej bramie Juliusza i Grega podszedł Jerry. Minę miał smętną.

\- Nie. A co tam niedobrego? - spytał Juliusz.

\- A żebyś wiedział, że nic dobrego. Zabił się taki jeden służący. Otruł się ponoć.

\- Co za jeden? - zainteresował się Greg.

\- Nie wiem, czy będziecie go kojarzyć. Głównie papierami się zajmował. Chude to to takie było, pochylone, na gębie marne.

\- No, wiem który - powiedział Greg. - Zaraz… jak mu tam było? Ernest, Eldred?

\- Edgar - rzucił Juliusz.

\- O widzisz - zaśmiał się Greg. - Lepszy masz łeb ode mnie. I co, Jerry? Coś więcej wiadomo?

\- Nie. Tyle, co wam powiedziałem.

\- Kurwa mać. Ale ludziom na jesień odpierdala - westchnął Juliusz.

\- Ten, to akurat zawsze jakiś pokręcony był - mruknął Greg.

\- Bo baby nie miał - stwierdził Juliusz. - Poszedłby jak człowiek do karczmy, napiłby się wina, zaliczyłby kilka panienek, to by mu się od razu poprawiło.

\- Eee, on raczej nie był z tych, co im takie rzeczy pomagają - ocenił Greg.

\- Tak mi go jakoś szkoda - powiedział Jerry. - Nie za ciekawie to musiało wyglądać. Widziałem jak Gajusz stamtąd wychodził. Był wstrząśnięty, a wiecie, że akurat jego to mało co rusza.

\- Gajusz to już też za długo nie pociągnie - zawyrokował Juliusz. - Stary dziad się z niego zrobił. Tylko patrzeć, jak się zawinie.

\- Nie zdziwię się, jeśli cię przeżyje. Życzę mu tego z całego serca. - Twarz Jerry’ego spurpurowiała nagle. Juliusz i Greg odwrócili się jak na komendę i zdębieli. - Doskonale pełnicie wartę, skoro mnie nie zauważyliście.

\- Wasza wysokość… - zaczął niepewnie Greg.

\- Milcz. - Ton, jakim król wypowiedział to słowo sprawił, że pod całą trójką ugięły się nogi. - Proszę bardzo… - Artur zatrzymał wzrok na Jerrym. - Czy ty przypadkiem nie pełniłeś warty tej nocy, gdy pobito mojego sługę?

\- Tak, panie - odpowiedział słabym głosem Jerry.

\- Coraz lepiej. Teraz rozumiem jak to możliwe, że niczego nie zauważyliście. Trzy dni w lochu powinny nauczyć was rozumu. Chociaż… nie, bo nie będzie z was żadnego pożytku. Wy dwaj - wskazał Jerry’ego i Grega. - Weźmiecie się natychmiast do sprzątania stajni. Od teraz przez tydzień. Może taka praca sprawi, że zatęsknicie za własną i w przyszłości się do niej przyłożycie. A ty - Juliusz wbił wzrok we własne ubłocone buty. - Pójdziesz natychmiast do Gajusza i będziesz robił wszystko, czego sobie zażyczy. Do odwołania. I niech się tylko dowiem, że sam chodził po wodę, albo po cokolwiek innego, a każę cię wychłostać.

Artur zauważył, że tego rodzaju kary bywają dużo skuteczniejsze niż lochy, czy dyby. Miał nadzieję, że będzie tak i w tym przypadku. Ta sytuacja wyprowadziła go z równowagi. Wiedział, że większość strażników sumiennie wykonuje swoje obowiązki i ci trzej najprawdopodobniej stanowią niechlubny wyjątek, jednak… to o trzech za dużo. Bo od takich trzech może zależeć czyjeś życie. Nie można pozwolić, by wśród osób bezpośrednio odpowiadających za bezpieczeństwo zapanowało rozprężenie. Słowa na temat Gajusza dodatkowo go zirytowały. Od tej nieszczęsnej sprawy z oskarżeniem o czary i porwaniem był wręcz przewrażliwiony na punkcie swego nadwornego medyka. Gajusz zasługiwał na głęboki szacunek i wdzięczność. Jeśli ktoś miał z tym problem, musiał się liczyć z konsekwencjami.

Artur energicznym krokiem przemierzał dość zatłoczony dziedziniec. Zamierzał wrócić do zamku i zacząć przygotowywać się do przyjęcia delegacji przysłanej przez króla Olafa. To nie było nic wielkiego; ot podpisanie paru umów, uzgodnienie szczegółów współpracy w kilku obszarach, właściwie czyste formalności. Potem zapewne jakaś uczta, jak zawsze przy takich okazjach.

I tak upłynie reszta dnia. Przyszło mu do głowy, że nie będzie nawet miał czasu zajrzeć do Merlina. Cóż, chłopak będzie to musiał jakoś przeżyć. Żeby tylko, z braku królewskiej uwagi, nie wziął się znów za czytanie.

\- Panie? - Gwaine dopadł go na schodach. - Widziałem, jak pogoniłeś tamtych trzech.

\- No i? - Artur wyjątkowo nie miał ochoty opowiadać o tym co wydarzyło się przed chwilą. Nie z jakiejś istotnej przyczyny. Po prostu mu się nie chciało. Przedpołudnie zdążyło go już wystarczająco zmęczyć.

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś - pochwalił go Gwaine. - Prosili się o to od jakiegoś czasu. Oni mają coś za uszami - stwierdził.

\- Niedopełnianie obowiązków - mruknął Artur.

\- To też, ale chodzi mi o co innego. Jeden z nich pełnił wartę, gdy…

\- Tak, wiem, gdy pobito Merlina.

\- No właśnie. Dwóch z tej trójki spotkałem w karczmie nazajutrz po całym zajściu. Opowiadałem ci. Pamiętasz? - Król skinął głową. - Leon powiedział mi o samobójstwie tego nieszczęśnika Edgara i o tym, że to najprawdopodobniej on odpowiada za to wszystko. Tak się zastanawiam, kogo wynajął.

\- Sądzisz, że rzeczywiście mają z tym coś wspólnego? - Artur w końcu spojrzał na idącego obok rycerza z większą uwagą. Jeżeli Gwaine miał rację, trzeba będzie znacznie zaostrzyć kryteria według których przyjmowano strażników i dużo dokładniej sprawdzać kandydatów.

\- Muszą mieć. Przyjrzałem się im. Są wyraźnie spłoszeni, kiedy widzą, że ktoś zajmuje się tą sprawą. Celowo się tam kręciliśmy, szukaliśmy śladów tak, by to nie umknęło ich uwadze. Bardzo interesowały ich nasze poczynania. Niepokoili się, coś między sobą szeptali.

\- W takim razie, trzeba się za nich wziąć - rzekł Artur.

\- Jeszcze bym się wstrzymał. Tego typu usługi to niezłe bagno. Ciężko cokolwiek wykryć. To są często zorganizowane grupy i nikt nikogo nie sypnie, jeśli się mu dobrze nie zapłaci. Jakby się udało, warto by generalnie zrobić z tym porządek.

\- Sugerujesz, że nasi ludzie mogą trudnić się czymś takim? - Artur nie potrafił stwierdzić czy jest bardziej oburzony, czy zniesmaczony.

\- Nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie. Ale powinniśmy się dowiedzieć. Trzeba się zorientować, za jaki sznurek najlepiej pociągnąć, żeby się nam siateczka ładnie rozplątała.

\- Dobrze. Więc się zorientuj. Byle by nam się nikt nie wymknął.

\- Nie ma szans, żeby Merlin ich rozpoznał? - zapytał Gwaine, choć był pewien odpowiedzi. - Dużo by to ułatwiło.

\- Raczej nie. Ale spróbujcie jeśli chcecie. Może coś sobie przypomni. Tylko… nie męczcie go za bardzo.

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówisz - roześmiał się Gwaine, unosząc lekko brwi.

\- Bo narazicie się Gajuszowi - dopowiedział Artur udając, że od początku zamierzał zakończyć wypowiedź w taki sposób.

\- Jasne. - Rycerz skomentowałby to dużo bardziej bezczelnie, gdyby nie obecność strażników, ale niestety nie byli sami i należało zachować chociaż pozory kultury.

Arturowi rozmowa z Gwaine'em bynajmniej nie poprawiła nastroju. Pięknie. Po prostu wspaniale! Ojciec zajmował się tępieniem wszelkich przejawów magii, a tym czasem, w prawdzie nie magiczna, ale nie mniej szkodliwa zorganizowana przestępczość kwitła sobie w najlepsze. Cholera wie, jak głęboko zapuściła korzenie. I dlaczego w ogóle informuje się go o problemie dopiero teraz? A niech to! Nie ma nic gorszego, niż społeczne przyzwolenie na zasadzie: „mnie nie dotyczy, to siedzę cicho, niech tam sobie robią po kątach te swoje ciemne interesiki”. Nawet rycerze przymykają oczy, aż wydarzy się coś, co dotknie ich bezpośrednio.

Edgar praktycznie nie opuszczał zamku, nawet na dziedziniec rzadko wychodził, więc musiał swoją sprawę załatwić na miejscu. To się królowi bardzo nie podobało. Zaraz się okaże, że połowa rady należy do gildii skrytobójców, na której czele stoi Geoffrey z Monmout,a Gajusz na zamówienie produkuje dla nich trucizny. Totalna paranoja!

Ta wizja prawie go rozbawiła. Gdyby miał przy sobie Merlina, pewnie obaj trzęśliby się ze śmiechu, przerzucając się coraz bardziej absurdalnymi pomysłami. Na koniec Merlin zostałby nazwany idiotą, durniem, ewentualnie... wymyśliłoby się coś równie miłego. Przez resztę dnia udawałby obrażonego i odgrywałby idealnego sługę, dopóki nie został by wieczorem potraktowany poduszką. Stały, skuteczny numer. Jeśli nie działał, należało się martwić.

Dzięki takim chwilom Artur czuł, że żyje, że ciągłe bycie najważniejszą osobą w królestwie nie zabiło w nim człowieczeństwa. Z perspektywy czasu zrozumiał, że ojcu brakowało właśnie tego, przyjaciela przy którym mógłby... nie być królem.

Kilkanaście kroków dzieliło go od jego komnat, gdy nagle, jak spod ziemi, wyrosła przed nim młoda kobieta. Pędziła z niewyobrażalną prędkością i dosłownie w ostatniej chwili udało jej się uniknąć zderzenia z Arturem. Potoczyła w koło błędnym wzrokiem. Oddychała szybko, z trudem łapała powietrze.

Artur wszędzie rozpoznałby tę twarz, to przerażone spojrzenie.

\- Drea! - krzyknął. Udało jej się go zaskoczyć, a wyjątkowo nie lubił być zaskakiwany. - Co ty wyprawiasz!?

Kobieta po tym, jak straciła rodzinę została w Camelocie i zatrudniła się na zamku jako służąca. Z tego co mówiła Gwen, bała się własnego cienia, wcale nie w znaczeniu metaforycznym. Po najeździe Morgany ponoć jeszcze jej się pogorszyło. Teraz w końcu zdała sobie sprawę, kogo ma przed sobą i wpadła w panikę. Drogę ucieczki miała odciętą. Znalazła się po między królem i tym co śmiertelnie ją wystraszyło. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.

\- Panie - szepnęła. - Wybacz. Proszę... - Patrzyła na niego tak, jakby się obawiała, że zaraz się na nią rzuci. Jeszcze kilka lat temu byłby z tego dumny. Obecnie go to drażniło. Przecież nie był potworem, tylko królem i naprawdę nie miał zamiaru ich wszystkich wymordować; jego mordercze zamiary ograniczały się wyłącznie do poszczególnych jednostek. Mało tego, robił co mógł, by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo i godne warunki do życia.

\- Spokojnie - powiedział, starając się zabrzmieć łagodnie. - Nic się nie stało. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie. To wszystko. - Merlin zapewne stwierdziłby, że go najzwyczajniej w świecie wystraszyła. Artur już słyszał w głowie jego głos. Złapał się na tym, że ma ochotę odwrócić się przez ramię i rzucić kategoryczne: "Zamknij się, Merlinie". A niech to! Jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, skończy jak Edgar, snując się po korytarzach i gadając do wyimaginowanej osoby.

\- Panie - powtórzyła błagalnie Drea, jakby nie dotarły do niej jego słowa.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał. - Mów śmiało. Nie musisz się niczego bać. - Przypomniał sobie, że gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, powiedział jej coś podobnego. Od tamtego czasu żyła w ciągłym strachu, uśmierzanym jedynie przez wywary Gajusza.

\- Widziałam... dziewczynkę. Przerażającą, z czerwonymi oczami. Miała krew na policzku. Szła po schodach, tak sztywno, nienaturalnie, jakby nie była dzieckiem, ale jakimś upiorem.

\- Miała jasny warkocz? - zapytał Artur. Był przekonany, że wie kogo widziała Drea.

\- Tak, panie.

\- Jest w zamku taka dziewczynka, która ma problem z oczami i porusza się bardzo ostrożnie. Może i wygląda to dziwnie, ale nie musisz się jej obawiać. Nie jest upiorem.

\- Ona... patrzyła na mnie. Czułam... Panie, ja wiem, że ludzie uważają mnie tutaj za wariatkę, ale mogę przysiąc, że z nią było coś nie tak.

\- Nie. Wszystko jest w porządku Drea. - Kobieta westchnęła ciężko. Artur dotknął lekko jej ramienia. - Wierz mi, w zamku nic ci nie grozi. - Jej policzki zdawały się płonąć. Sprawiała takie wrażenie, jakby irytował ją własny strach.

\- Dziękuję, panie - powiedziała. Wyminęła go i odeszła szybko. Spoglądał za nią przez chwilę. Jak wielki wstrząs musiała przeżyć, gdy Dorocha zaatakowała jej wioskę. I tak była silna, w końcu udało jej się uciec. Potem pomyślał o Merlinie, który przeżył dotknięcie przez tę straszliwą istotę. Jakim cudem właściwie? Dlaczego nie zachowywał się jak Drea? Teoretycznie miał do tego pełne prawo.

Artur uświadomił sobie, że znowu nic nie rozumie. Merlin niekiedy był jak skała; uparty, twardy, niewzruszony, a czasem znów bywał tak delikatny, że aż chciało mu się z tego powodu dokuczać i jednocześnie go chronić. Fatalne połączenie cech, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, co może się źle skończyć. Choć z drugiej strony nie wyobrażał sobie innego Merlina.

Gwen była zła. Właśnie odkryła, że zakupiona niedawno długa suknia, z ciemnozielonego aksamitu, z marszczonymi rękawami, ozdobiona wokół dekoltu złotą taśmą, ma u dołu spore rozdarcie, z całą pewnością nie będące jej integralną częścią. Na ogół przyjmowała takie rzeczy ze spokojem, jednak zamierzała założyć tę suknię na dzisiejszą ucztę i nie miała zamiaru teraz, na szybko wybierać innej. Co to, to nie. Ma być ta i koniec. Postanowiła tak już wczoraj, dobrała sobie biżuterię… i zdążyła się do tej koncepcji przywiązać. Przypomniała sobie, że zawsze kłóciły się z Morganą, bo ta, w przeciwieństwie do Gwen, uwielbiała zmieniać wszystko w ostatniej chwili.

Nie pomyślawszy nawet, że może zlecić to służbie, wzięła suknię i wyszła z komnaty. Edwina (znana bardziej jako Weenie) powinna zdążyć z naprawą. W końcu była obecnie najlepszą szwaczką w Camelocie.

\- Piękna suknia, moja pani. - Gwen wszędzie rozpoznałaby ten głos. Odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do Berty, która postukując laską, całkiem żwawo schodziła za nią po schodach.

\- Niestety się rozdarła. Niosę do Weenie. Potrzebuję jej na już - objaśniła Gwen.

\- Do Weenie? Idę do niej odebrać pościel. Proszę mi dać. Zaniosę.

\- Dziękuję. - Podała Bercie suknię. Ich spojrzenia na chwilę się spotkały i Gwen natychmiast wyczuła, że kobieta się czymś martwi. - Gdzie masz wnuczkę? - zapytała.

\- Och, pani… nie wiem co w nią wstąpiło. Nie mogę się z nią porozumieć. Złości się na mnie, cokolwiek jej powiem.

\- Rozmawiałam z nią dziś. Bolały ją oczy. Może jest przez to rozdrażniona? - zasugerowała Gwen.

\- Kazałam jej iść do Gajusza. Nawarczała na mnie jak nie ona. Ja tak sobie myślę… czy ona już się przypadkiem kobietą nie staje.

\- Możliwe. - Gwen uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Ja za pierwszym razem nawrzeszczałam na ojca, że już, natychmiast chcę rosół z gołębia. Pora była bardzo wczesna, ale wyobraź sobie, że ugotował mi ten rosół. - Berta wyraźnie się rozchmurzyła.

\- Oj, mamy za swoje - westchnęła. - Ja to zawsze marynowane jajka w nieprzyzwoitych ilościach wtedy jadłam, a normalnie bym ich nie tknęła. No nic. Idę, bo zanim się tam zawlokę, to mnie noc zastanie.

\- Całkiem nieźle ci idzie - odparła Gwen. - Sądzę, że zdążysz wrócić przed wieczorem. - Obie się roześmiały.

Gwen uznała, że skoro zyskała chwilę, zajrzy do Gajusza. Nagle poczuła, że powinna to zrobić. Nogi niemal same zaniosły ją pod jego komnaty.

Medyk porządkował stół, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie podobnie do: „stary, skretyniały osioł”, „imbecyl skończony” i „alchemik od siedmiu boleści”. Nie była pewna, czy nie padło nawet wulgarne określenie matki, będącej jednocześnie kobietą lekkich obyczajów, lecz to zupełnie nie pasowało jej do Gajusza, dlatego stwierdziła, iż musiała się przesłyszeć.

\- Jak tam? - zapytała, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gajusz spojrzał na nią, ewidentnie zakłopotany.

\- Eliksir skończony. Pracuję nad antidotum - oznajmił.

\- Wspaniale. Nie miałeś żadnych trudności z?…

\- Powiedzmy. Choć ta dziura w stole jest mi akurat potrzebna jak kat na weselu. - Gwen przyjrzała się otoczeniu. W stole rzeczywiście była wypalona dość sporych rozmiarów dziura, po podłodze walały się odłamki szkła, gałki oczne bliżej nieokreślonego stworzenia oraz mokra ścierka.

\- Yhm, no cóż. Ważne, że ci się udało. A stół się wymieni, tylko się upomnij.

\- Czy to był twój pomysł, żeby przysłać mi kogoś do pomocy? - zapytał Gajusz. Gwen posłała mu zdumione spojrzenie.

\- Co? Nie. Nic o tym nie wiem. Artur ci kogoś przydzielił?

\- Na to wygląda. Przyszedł taki jeden strażnik. Twierdzi, że król mu kazał. Wysłałem go po kilka rzeczy i powiedziałem, że może odejść, ale stoi uparcie tam za drzwiami i mówi, że musi, bo jak nie, to trafi do lochów.

\- Rzeczywiście, stoi. Ciekawe. Zapytam Artura. - Gajusz uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Nie, żebym się skarżył. Każda pomoc się przydaje. - Gwen skinęła głową.

\- Posłuchaj… - zaczęła po chwili. - Przyjmujemy zaraz delegację. Nic wielkiego, ale, że w tym królestwie istnieje tradycja wedle której rzadko coś odbywa się normalnie, proszę cię, miej oczy szeroko otwarte.

\- Obawiasz się czegoś, moja pani? - zapytał poważnie. Skończył sprzątać stół i zabrał się za zamiatanie podłogi.

\- Jakkolwiek to zabrzmi, mam dziwne przeczucie. Coś mnie niepokoi Gajuszu. Wyzwoliła to śmierć Edgara. Nie wiem o co chodzi. Pewnie jestem przewrażliwiona, ale… nie chcę, żeby znowu komuś coś się stało. - Poczuła ulgę, gdy w końcu to z siebie wyrzuciła.

\- Nie martw się - powiedział ciepłym tonem. To jej wystarczyło.

Pogoda znów się popsuła. Dokładnie w momencie, kiedy trzeba było powitać przybyłych gości, zaczął padać marznący deszcz. Rycerze stali posępnie, odziani w oficjalne stroje, prezentując herb Camelotu, który w obecnej sytuacji nijak się nie prezentował. Konie parskały ze zniecierpliwieniem. Należący do jednego z członków delegacji, piękny, kasztanowy ogier, kopnął chłopca stajennego, przetrącając mu szczękę i przy okazji ochlapując błotem żonę pewnego szlachcica, co wywołało spore zamieszanie. Płaszcz lady Margaret jednak trochę kosztował i jej małżonek nie zamierzał puścić tego płazem właścicielowi konia. Na szczęście panowie szybko się porozumieli, choć tylko nieliczni zauważyli jak do tego doszło. Sakiewka była mała, lecz ciężka.

Tym czasem stajenny zwijał się z bólu. Sir Leon zlitował się

w końcu i nakazał młodemu strażnikowi, by odprowadził go do medyka.

Kudłaty, rudy pies na wysokich łapach, pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i zaczął wszystkich obszczekiwać, a przeganiającym go strażnikom pokazywał zęby.

Lord Swindle krzyknął, że „pasowałoby kundla zabić”, na co gwałtownie zaprotestował chłopak mniej więcej w wieku Merlina, wyglądający na wieśniaka. Nazwał lorda skończonym draniem. Straż zareagowała natychmiast i po krótkiej szarpaninie, obrońca psa wylądował w lochach.

Pies skorzystał z zamętu i nie wyszedł na tym najgorzej. Ulotnił się dyskretnie, niosąc w zębach odebraną jednej z służących, do połowy oskubaną, martwą kaczkę.

Król pomyślał z irytacją, że jutro przyprowadzą mu tego biednego, głupiego chłopaka i trzeba go będzie ukarać mimo, iż miał cholerną rację. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, obraził szlachetnie urodzonego.

Stojąca obok Gwen nagle ścisnęła jego ramię.

\- Patrz - szepnęła, wskazując dyskretnie jedno z zamkowych okien. Zaintrygowany spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Z okna obserwowała dziedziniec jasnowłosa dziewczynka.

\- Co? - zapytał zdumiony.

\- To jest Agnes.

\- Niemożliwe. Przecież ona nie widzi.

\- No właśnie. - Gwen wyglądała na poruszoną. Artur musnął lekko jej dłoń.

\- Ktoś ma podobne dziecko. Łatwo pomylić z daleka - powiedział.

\- To ona - upierała się Gwen.

\- W takim razie, jak to wytłumaczysz?

\- Nie wiem. Nie podoba mi się to.

\- Och, daj spokój. Nie widziałaś przypadkiem George’a? Zaraz będzie potrzebny.

Gajusz kończył pracę nad antidotum. Siedział przy stole, obserwując bulgocący kociołek i starając się nie zasnąć. Był wyczerpany, lecz w gruncie rzeczy zadowolony. Udało się. Rzucił dość potężne zaklęcie. Jednak nie zapomniał wszystkiego. Alice mogłaby mu pogratulować, choć znając ją, raczej skrytykowałaby bałagan, jakiego przy okazji udało mu się narobić.

Wstał, by dołożyć do ognia. Z panującej w zamku ciszy wywnioskował, że uczta już się skończyła. Musiało być dość późno.

Uznał, że zaniesie Merlinowi dodatkowy koc. Nie życzył sobie, by się na domiar wszystkiego przeziębił.

Merlin nie spał. Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Na widok opiekuna podciągnął się nieco na poduszkach, starając się przy tym nie krzywić z bólu i spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Znam tę minę - oświadczył medyk. - I nie powiem, żeby mi się ona podobała.

\- Coś się szykuje Gajuszu - odrzekł Merlin. - Nie wiem co, ale ktoś tu używa magii. Czuję to wyraźnie.

\- Od kiedy?

\- Zaczęło się jakoś… w południe, może trochę wcześniej. Najpierw podejrzewałem, że może mam gorączkę i coś mi się zwiduje, ale… nie. Niestety.

W tym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Gajusz westchnął.

\- Wejść! - zawołał, przechodząc do swojej komnaty. Osoby, którą zobaczył, zupełnie się nie spodziewał. W każdym razie, nie o tej porze. Na środku stała Agnes, ubrana w prostą sukienkę z szarej wełny. Włosy miała luźno związane niebieską wstążką, a w kącikach oczu dostrzegł zaschniętą krew.

\- Agnes! Dziecko kochane! Co się stało!? - Niemal do niej podbiegł. Dziewczynka cofnęła się pod ścianę. W świetle rzucanym przez stojące na stole świece wydawała się bardzo blada.

\- Nie jestem Agnes - przemówiła. Jej wysoki, nieco ochrypły głos, przenikał się z ciepłym altem. Gajusz zamarł, zdjęty przerażeniem.

\- Więc kim jesteś? - zapytał, choć właściwie już nie musiał. Dobrze znał ten głos. Nie dało się go zapomnieć.

\- Powinieneś mnie pamiętać, Gajuszu. Nazywam się Anna Moor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga, uwaga! :)  
> Na dokończenie opowiadania trzeba będzie trochę poczekać, ponieważ dopiero się ono pisze. Nie mówię, że jakoś wybitnie długo, ale na pewno nie wrzucę go tak szybko jak poprzednich rozdziałów.  
> Poza tym, dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytają i... dają znać, że czytają. To naprawdę motywuje. Mam nadzieję, że czytanie tej historii sprawia Wam taką samą radość, jak mnie jej pisanie.


	9. Chapter 9

Powietrze wydawało się gęste. Czuła się jak w wielkiej kadzi wypełnionej po brzegi krochmalem. Magia chłopaka była naprawdę silna. Dużo silniejsza, niż się spodziewała. Nie chciał jej tu i widać nie bawił się w dyplomację. Cóż… zaraz sobie z nim porozmawia. Merlin, choć niewątpliwie potężny, był w tej chwili osłabiony. Sprawdziła to za wczasu.

Przetarła dłonią twarz. Właściwie pozbyła się krwi, ale nie wrażenia, że wciąż jest nią umazana. To była jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, która przed śmiercią wryła się w jej świadomość bardzo silnie. Nawet nie ból, tylko poczucie bycia brudną. Jak ta szmata do podłogi, która leży tam w kącie.

Agnes, ta słodka, mała, bardzo użyteczna dziewczynka, gdzieś w środku wciąż walczyła, próbowała wypchnąć ją ze swojego ciała.

„Nic z tego, kochanie”, pomyślała Anna, od niechcenia odpychając niepożądaną świadomość. Utkwiła spojrzenie w twarzy Gajusza. Oto miała przed sobą człowieka, którego nienawidziła na równi z Utherem, a ci, których nienawidziła, musieli cierpieć. Taką miała zasadę. Było już za późno, by ukarać Uthera; zresztą doszły ją słuchy, że on akurat umarł jak trzeba. Ale jego syn, medyk i ta łajza Merlin… ten zdrajca, który będąc taki jak ona wciąż żyje w Camelocie, służy Arturowi, przyjaźni się z nim… Oni otrzymają to, na co zasłużyli. Od niej, od Anny Moor.

Nie było do końca tak, jak sobie zaplanowała. Od czasu, gdy utraciła ciało, trzymała się Edgara. Żywiła się jego energią, wpływała na jego myśli i zachowanie. Gdy chciała coś osiągnąć, podsuwała mu to dyskretnie, tak, by był przekonany, że to jego inicjatywa. Zwykle się udawało. Nie miała jednak siły, aby przejąć jakiekolwiek ciało. Dawna moc stała się tylko wspomnieniem.

Wszystko przez wywar Gajusza. Gdyby nie podano jej go przed egzekucją, bez trudności opanowałaby ciało innego człowieka, lub zwierzęcia i nie musiałaby egzystować przez lata w tej żałosnej postaci. W chwili śmierci, potężnym wysiłkiem woli wśliznęła się w ciało kawki, ale otumaniona specyfikiem nie zdołała się tam utrzymać. A później, kiedy jej własna, ziemska powłoka umarła, już się nie dało. Próbowała wiele razy, lecz bezskutecznie. Była duchem? Odbiciem samej siebie? Marną kreaturą, potrzebującą czerpać z żywego człowieka? Sama nie wiedziała.

Przywarła do brata niczym pasożyt. Brzydziła się tym, lecz pragnęła przetrwać i zemścić się na tych, którzy pozbawili ją wszystkiego.

Obserwowała ich. Towarzyszyła Edgarowi praktycznie wszędzie. Niekiedy sama wybierała się na zwiady. Szybko zorientowała się kto jest kim; w rzeczywistości, nie na papierze. Nie podejmowała konkretnych działań, bo czuła się zbyt słaba, zbyt bezradna, jednak kiedy pojawił się Merlin, miarka się przebrała. Nie była w stanie na to patrzeć. Gajusz przyjął go i traktował jak syna, choć ją zdradził. Uther dał mu posadę, choć ją spalił na stosie. Artur ofiarował mu przyjaźń, a jej nie dano tego nigdy.

Narastający gniew sprawił, że w końcu zaczęła logicznie myśleć. Przyglądała się uważnie księciu (później królowi) oraz jego kłamliwemu służącemu i… wymyśliła. Zdążyła się nauczyć, że cierpliwość popłaca, dlatego z niczym się nie spieszyła.

Kilka tygodni temu sprawiła - to naprawdę nie było trudne - by jej brat spotkał się przypadkowo z tą durną szwaczką Weenie. Do owego „przypadkowego” spotkania doszło na prawie pustym dziedzińcu, dokładnie w momencie, gdy zjawili się tam Artur i ten szczur Merlin. Wracali z polowania. Droczyli się w sposób mający nie wiele wspólnego z właściwą relacją pana i sługi. Mały zdrajca tracił już chyba cierpliwość. Stał przy koniach, wyrzucając z siebie słowa z taką prędkością, jakby goniło go stado zdziczałych psów. Król uśmiechnął się szeroko, a potem skórzaną rękawiczką kilkakrotnie przejechał dość mocno po czarnej czuprynie chłopaka. Merlin wykrzywił się, nie mogąc się zdecydować czy rozzłościć się bardziej, czy zacząć się śmiać. Wyglądał przy tym komicznie.

Weenie patrzyła na nich z sympatią. Wprost nie mogła uwierzyć, że Artur jest synem Uthera - człowieka, którego wszyscy normalni ludzie się bali.

\- Z tego się prędzej, czy później zrobi skandal - mruknął pod nosem Edgar. Szwaczka posłała mu zdumione spojrzenie. Jego głos słyszała pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- Czemu? Lubią się. To dobrze, że mamy króla, który nie patrzy na to, kto jest kim z urodzenia - powiedziała wesoło.

\- Jesteś ślepa, czy nierozgarnięta? - warknął Edgar. Dziewczyna zmieszała się.

\- Co? - zapytała. - Nie rozumiem.

\- Że się lubią, to za mało powiedziane.

\- Och, nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Nie ma w tym nic złego.

\- Głupia. Dzieliłabyś łoże z drugą kobietą?

\- Jasne - odrzekła szczerze Weenie. - Z siostrą, albo z przyjaciółką. A bo to raz się tak robiło? - Edgar odchrząknął znacząco.

\- Ale nie z kochanką?

\- No coś ty! - krzyknęła. Jej policzki pokryły się szkarłatem. - Naprawdę!? - Edgar nie zamierzał odpowiadać. Im więcej dziewczyna dopowie sobie sama, tym lepiej.

Plotka rozeszła się lotem błyskawicy. Strażnicy pobili Merlina. Annę to cieszyło, lecz spodziewała się bardziej spektakularnego efektu. Tym czasem, jakimś cudem, król do tej pory o niczym się nie dowiedział. Uruchomiła jednak złożoną machinę. Umiała czekać.

Sprawę z protokołem wymyśliła w sumie dla rozrywki. Uważała się za osobę obdarzoną wybitnym poczuciem humoru. Chciała zobaczyć, jak Merlin się z tego tłumaczy. Protokół sporządził oczywiście Edgar, odrobinę zmieniając swoje pismo, by wyglądało na podrobione.

Anna poczuła się silniejsza. Wykorzystywała teraz większość energii brata, w wyniku czego Edgar słabł z dnia na dzień. Nagle doznała olśnienia; magia domaga się równowagi. Jego śmierć przywróci jej życie. Wchłonie całą jego energię i wtedy będzie mogła posiąść ciało. Wiedziała, że tak się stanie.

Kilka dni temu odkryła, że znowu potrafi wdzierać się do umysłów, innych niż bardzo podatnego na jej ingerencję Edgara. Poćwiczyła trochę na Merlinie. Szło jej całkiem nieźle. Ta wstrętna maskotka króla prawie dała się zastraszyć. Prawie, bo wtrącił się Artur, a wtedy stało się coś dziwnego, coś czego nie potrafiła pojąć. Cóż… Już nie musiała zawracać sobie tym głowy. Oto miała ciało. Agnes z wielu względów wydawała się najbardziej odpowiednia. Tak naprawdę Anna mogła wykorzystać każdego, włącznie z własnym bratem, ale przypuszczała, iż nikt nie wahałby się przed zabiciem go. Nie miała pewności jakiej mocy się po sobie spodziewać, dlatego wolała mieć ochronę w postaci wzbudzającej sympatię buzi biednego, ślepego dziecka.

\- Niestety nie powiem, że miło cię widzieć, Gajuszu - odezwała się. Starała się przemawiać swoim głosem, ale Agnes gdzieś się jeszcze przebijała.

\- Ja też nie mogę tego powiedzieć - odrzekł hardo medyk, choć był śmiertelnie blady. - Czego chcesz? - zapytał.

\- Spokojnie. Przekonasz się w swoim czasie. Musimy się przygotować.

\- Opuść ciało Agnes - rzucił ostro.

\- Nie mam zamiaru.

\- Rozumiem, że szukasz zemsty. Masz mnie. Innych zostaw w spokoju. Nie są niczemu winni. - Postąpił kilka kroków do przodu, zbliżając się do niej.

\- Och, Gajuszu! Ty i te twoje szlachetne odruchy. Myślisz, że to takie proste? Ja nie lubię prostych rozwiązań. Gdybym je lubiła, napuściłabym Edgara, żeby was pozabijał. - Gajusz spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem. - Nie wierzysz mi? - Roześmiała się niemal serdecznie, jakby droczyli się po przyjacielsku. - Na mój rozkaz wymordowałby połowę zamku. Ale nie o to mi chodziło. Posłużyć się kimś, a zrobić to samemu… cóż, nie ma porównania. Słyszałeś plotki? - spytała, przechylając lekko głowę.

\- Jakie plotki? - Gajusz postanowił grać na zwłokę.

\- O królu i tym twoim ukochanym Merlinie.

\- Owszem, słyszałem. Maczałaś w tym palce - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

\- Postarzałeś się, ale nadal jesteś bystry, trzeba ci to przyznać.

\- Chciałaś doprowadzić do wybuchu skandalu.

\- Zgadza się. Musiałbyś patrzeć na cierpienie najbliższych ci osób. Może na to, jak Merlin płonie na stosie? Zastanawiałam się też nad ujawnieniem jego zdolności, lecz czarownik w Camelocie nie robi już wrażenia. To zbyt nudne.

\- Co chcesz osiągnąć przychodząc tutaj? - pytał dalej Gajusz. Dopóki mówiła, miał czas na myślenie, choć nie przypuszczał by udało mu się znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji. Nie podejmował narazie żadnych prób użycia magii. Wolał, by Anna jak najdłużej zachowywała się spokojnie. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej by sobie życzył, było wyrządzenie krzywdy Agnes.

\- Widzisz, zmiana planów. - Anna roześmiała się. - W sumie chętnie zobaczyłabym jak to się skończy, ale skoro wróciłam do żywych, nie zamierzam wciąż bawić się w podchody. Dość! Zbyt długo czekałam, by się z wami policzyć!

\- Mówiłaś, że nie przepadasz za prostymi rozwiązaniami - zauważył medyk. Wyraz twarzy Agnes… Anny, bardzo mu się nie podobał.

\- Kto powiedział, że zabiję was w prosty sposób? Najpierw trochę sobie porozmawiamy. Merlin jest w tym małym pokoju, prawda? Króla zaraz sprowadzę. Wtedy chyba już będziemy w komplecie.

Nie można było dłużej zwlekać. Gajusz skoncentrował się najbardziej jak potrafił. Chciał oszołomić ją zaklęciem, lecz dziewczynka zablokowała go od niechcenia.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś specjalnie uzdolniony, ale coś tam potrafiłeś - stwierdziła konwersacyjnym tonem. W następnej chwili Gajusz bez przytomności upadł na podłogę.

Merlin wstawał bardzo powoli, zaciskając zęby na własnej ręce, by nie zawyć z bólu i nie zwrócić uwagi Anny. Starał się wmówić sobie, że ból jest gdzieś poza nim, że w ogóle go nie odczuwa. Oparł się mocno o stolik. Oddychał ciężko. Po twarzy spływały mu strużki potu, a przed oczyma przelatywały czerwone płaty.

A żeby to szlag jasny trafił! Dawno nie czuł się tak bezradny, praktycznie uwięziony we własnym łóżku. Teoretycznie mógł za pomocą magii przesunąć łóżko bliżej drzwi i stamtąd zaatakować, lecz ten pomysł wydał mu się conajmniej… głupi, kompletnie niedorzeczny, idiotyczny w samym założeniu. Trzeba zachować choć trochę godności.

Udało się! Stanął o własnych siłach. Postąpił kilka kroków w stronę drzwi. Ból w boku eksplodował, ale przecież… to naprawdę nie jego bok, nie jego rany, nie jego ból i generalnie nic mu do tego. Słyszał co mówiła Anna. Jeśli nie uda mu się jej powstrzymać, wszyscy będą zgubieni. Standardowy scenariusz, który zaczynał go powoli irytować. Do diabła z takimi standardami. 

Omiótł wzrokiem całą scenę. Gajusz leżał na podłodze. Anna patrzyła na niego, z wypisanym na twarzy Agnes zadowoleniem. Nie dostrzegła stojącego w drzwiach Merlina. Postanowił to wykorzystać. Posłał w jej kierunku całkiem potężną falę magii, w zamierzeniu mającą pozbawić ją przytomności. Dziewczyna jednak instynktownie odbiła zaklęcie. Osłonił się błyskawicznie. Skoncentrowana energia nie rozproszyła się, lecz zawisła pomiędzy nimi niczym chmura; groźna, nieprzewidywalna, dla zwykłych śmiertelników nie do okiełznania. Przez chwilę po prostu przepychali ją siłą woli, to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, nie nadając jej konkretnych właściwości. Gdyby ktoś obserwował ich z boku, mógłby odnieść wrażenie, że się bawią, eksperymentują. Merlin z niechęcią przyznał przed samym sobą, że było to w pewnym sensie fascynujące. Anna musiała mieć podobne odczucia, bo nieoczekiwanie spojrzała na niego tak, jakby znali się nawzajem bardzo dobrze i właśnie odkryli wspólnie coś niezwykłego.

W tym momencie do jego świadomości przedarł się ból. Krzyknął i upadł, z całej siły uderzając plecami o schodki, na których szczycie jeszcze przed sekundą stał. Nie był w stanie się przed tym uchronić. Zupełnie zapomniał o fizycznej słabości. Anna wydawała się być zaskoczona niemniej od niego.

Pociemniało mu przed oczyma. Znów krzyknął. Poczuł, że coś oplata jego szyję, nadgarstki i kostki. To Anna wyczarowała grube liny.

\- Ponoć jesteś taki potężny - wyszeptała, podchodząc bliżej. Pochyliła się i dotknęła jego policzka w sposób, który w innej sytuacji można by uznać za czuły. - Cudownie. Cudownie - mruknęła. - Zaczekaj tu. Jeśli oczekiwanie będzie ci się zanadto dłużyć, spróbuj się uwolnić. - Głos Agnes nareszcie przestał się przebijać i Anna zaśmiała się zupełnie po swojemu. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział jej, że ma ładny głos. Też tak uważała. Przyjemnie było go słyszeć.

Juliusz zbierał się do odejścia. Gajusz kazał mu iść już dawno, ale wolał nie narażać się królowi. W jego sytuacji było to - delikatnie mówiąc - nie wskazane. I tak miał dość problemów. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne, dlatego nadal stał pod drzwiami do komnat medyka, nie mogąc się zdecydować co zrobić.

Uczta dobiegła końca. W zamku panowała niemal absolutna cisza. Po korytarzach nie plątał się nikt, prócz pełniących wartę strażników, więc miał szansę przemknąć się niepostrzeżenie. Jego zmiana już dawno się skończyła. Chyba ma prawo iść do domu? Król przecież nie powiedział, że nie.

Wtem usłyszał łoskot, jakby ktoś upadł z dużą siłą. Zdecydowanie mu się to nie spodobało. Zaraz potem do jego uszu dobiegł ludzki krzyk. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i z pomieszczenia wypadła jasnowłosa dziewczynka, która weszła przed kilkoma minutami. Popędziła przed siebie, nie zwracając na nic uwagi.

Co się tam do kurwy nędzy stało? Co ją tak wystraszyło?

\- Hej! Mała! - zawołał, lecz ciemna figurka już prawie zniknęła mu z oczu.

Ostrożnie zajrzał do środka. To co ukazało się jego oczom sprawiło, że ugięły się pod nim kolana. Medyk i ten… chłopak wyglądali na martwych. W komnacie nie było śladów włamania, ani stoczonej walki. Wszystko znajdowało się na swoim miejscu.

Cholera jasna! Jak król to zobaczy, prawdopodobnie dostanie szału.

Podszedł do Gajusza i z ulgą odkrył, że mężczyzna oddycha.

Na podejście do leżącego na schodkach Merlina nie potrafił się zdobyć, lecz szybko okazało się, że chłopak żyje i jest przytomny. Próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak Juliusz nie zamierzał go słuchać. Wybiegł z komnaty z mocnym postanowieniem, że to jest ostatni raz, kiedy daje się wplątać w aferę z udziałem królewskiego kochanka. Pewnie ktoś postanowił ostatecznie zrobić z nim porządek i Juliusz nie miałby absolutnie nic przeciwko temu, gdyby akurat wtedy nie stał pod tymi pieprzonymi drzwiami. A tego, że stał, nie da rady się wyprzeć.

Szlag! O, szlag! Było nieciekawie. Bardzo nieciekawie. Tym razem nie tak łatwo będzie uniknąć kłopotów.

Zatrzymał się w połowie korytarza. I co on ma teraz kurwa zrobić? Chyba musi kogoś poinformować. Ale kogo? Od razu samego króla? Nie, lepiej tego nadętego dupka Leona. On niech przekaże królowi. Trzeba tylko mieć nadzieję, że podczas uczty nie uchlał się jak świnia, (co rycerze mieli w zwyczaju) i będzie w stanie się tym zająć.

Merlin spróbował za pomocą magii uwolnić się z więzów. Gdy wyszeptał zaklęcie, pętla na jego szyi zacisnęła się odrobinę. Pojął, dlaczego Annie zależało na tym, by spróbował. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o zachowanie resztek godności. Trzeba było atakować z łóżka. Artur kiedyś mówił coś o nim i o zgrywaniu bohatera. Miał rację.

Drzwi się otworzyły. Merlin sądził początkowo, że to Anna wróciła, ale odgłos kroków wskazywał na mężczyznę? Któryś z rycerzy? Strażnik? Ze swej pozycji nie bardzo mógł zobaczyć, a poruszenie głową chwilowo nie wchodziło w grę. Nie zamierzał sprawdzać, czy pętla i na to nie zareaguje.

\- Kto to? - zapytał słabym głosem, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Merlin przypomniał sobie, że zanim upadł, widział leżącego na podłodze Gajusza. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Może jego opiekun jest umierający? Może potrzebuje pomocy, albo… nie! Nie! Żyje! Na pewno żyje! - Gajuszu! - zawołał rozpaczliwie. - Gajuszu! - Nic. Żadnego, choćby najmniejszego poruszenia, szelestu, szmeru. Wyłącznie przerażająca cisza.

Przymknął powieki. Starał się skoncentrować i przy użyciu magii wyczuć, czy w pomieszczeniu znajduje się prócz niego ktoś żywy. Ledwie zaczął, pętla na jego szyi zacisnęła się mocniej, zmuszając go do zaprzestania. Anna dokładnie wiedziała co robi. Bał się jej powrotu. Bał się tego, że przyprowadzi Artura i, że być może wszyscy umrą głęboko zranieni.

Pozwolił by łzy gniewu i bezsilności strumieniami płynęły po jego policzkach. Zaśmiał się histerycznie, wyobrażając sobie reakcję wielkiego smoka na wieść o tym, że sprawa… jakby troszeczkę się rypła, oczywiście przez „młodego czarownika”, bo przez kogo by innego?

\- Przepowiednie nic nie mówiły o oszalałej z gniewu czarownicy w ciele małej dziewczynki, co? - zapytał ze złością. Wyimaginowany smok spojrzał na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem. - No i z czego się cieszysz!? - Merlin nie uświadamiał sobie, że wypowiada słowa na głos.

\- Pamiętaj, młody czarowniku - przemówił w jego głowie smok. - Ty i Artur jesteście jak…

\- Och! Przestań! Przestań! - zaprotestował Merlin. Gdyby mógł, zakryłby sobie uszy dłońmi. - Nie chcę tego słuchać! - Kilgharrah roześmiał się donośnie.

\- Więc nie słuchaj. Jednak jest to rzecz, o której zawsze powinieneś pamiętać

\- Daj mi spokój - mruknął Merlin, zaciskając powieki. - Nie jesteś prawdziwy. Nie możesz mi pomóc.

Na korytarzu usłyszał jakiś ruch. Oblał go zimny pot. Zaraz będzie po wszystkim. Artur dowie się o jego magii w najbardziej nieodpowiedni z możliwych sposobów. Co stanie się potem, zależy wyłącznie od Anny. Albo?… Nie koniecznie wyłącznie od Anny.

Naraz przyszło olśnienie. Wiedział już, co zrobi. Rzuci jedno, celne zaklęcie. Udusi się przy tym, lecz przynajmniej uratuje Artura. Biedna, mała, niczemu nie winna Agnes. Pragnął chociaż móc przeprosić ją za to, że nie zdoła jej ocalić.

Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i do komnaty wpadło kilka osób. Stukot ciężkich butów wypełnił pomieszczenie.

\- Urwę komuś łeb! - To był Gwaine. - Niech się tylko dowiem komu.

\- Nie zrobisz tego sam. - Merlin początkowo nie rozpoznał głosu Leona, który wściekle cedził słowa.

\- Merlinie! - Artur znalazł się przy nim pierwszy. Merlin otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w twarz króla, nieświadom tego, jak tragiczny obraz sobą przedstawia. Chwyciły go silne ręce i po chwili nie leżał już na schodkach, lecz na podłodze, co przyniosło zdecydowaną ulgę. - Jak Gajusz? - spytał Artur, odwracając się przez ramię.

\- Żyje - odrzekł Leon.

\- Jest ranny?

\- Nie wygląda na to. Nie widać żadnych obrażeń.

\- Arturze - zaczął z wysiłkiem Merlin. Nieobecność Anny go niepokoiła. Z dwojga złego, wolał już wiedzieć co robi. Król pochylił się nad nim i położył rękę na jego drżącym ramieniu.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał, siląc się na spokój.

\- Anna... Anna Moor opanowała ciało Agnes. Szuka cię i chce zabić. Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem, dlaczego jeszcze cię nie znalazła. Powinieneś się ukryć. - Coś silnie wstrząsało jego ciałem. Nad niczym nie panował i to sprawiało, że panika zaczynała brać górę.

\- Co ty znowu opowiadasz?

\- Posłuchaj mnie! Nie żartuję! - Zanim Merlin zdążył się zorientować, Artur zabrał się do rozcinania więzów na nadgarstkach. Pętla na szyi zacisnęła się, pozbawiając go tchu. - Zostaw! - wykrztusił. - Te sznury są magiczne. Udusisz mnie, cokolwiek zrobisz.

\- Co? - Artur zaczął dokładnie przyglądać się więzom, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. - Nie Merlinie - orzekł w końcu. - Już wiem o co w tym chodzi. Niektóre ruchy powodują, że pętla się zaciska, ale to żadna magia. Zaraz cię uwolnię.

\- Proszę, zostaw to - jęknął Merlin.

\- Och, dlaczego ty nigdy mi nie ufasz? - Artur zdecydowanie chwycił nadgarstki Merlina, ale ledwie przyłożył ostrze do sznura, policzki chłopaka posiniały. Wielkie, błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z niemym przerażeniem. - Nie! - krzyknął, choć zaprzeczanie oczywistemu faktowi nie miało większego sensu. - No i co teraz!? - Nie wiedział kogo właściwie pyta. Merlin walczył o każdy łyk powietrza.

Tym czasem Leonowi udało się ocucić Gajusza. Medyk usiadł gwałtownie. Zapewne zerwałby się na równe nogi, gdyby Gwaine i Leon go nie przytrzymali.

\- Gdzie Anna? - zapytał. Dostrzegł pochylającego się nad Merlinem Artura i serce omal nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi. - Panie, co się?...

\- Magiczne więzy - rzucił Artur. - Duszą go przy każdej próbie przecięcia. Jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobimy...

\- A to suka - mruknął Gajusz.

\- Co!? - Gwaine puścił go z wrażenia. Nie dalej jak w zeszłym tygodniu zastanawiali się z Elyanem, czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby Gajusz używał słów uważanych powszechnie za wulgarne. Nie potrafili sobie tego wyobrazić.

\- Suka - powtórzył dobitnie medyk, usiłując wstać. Nie udało się. Za bardzo kręciło mu się w głowie. - Panie... W szafce, tej na szczególnie niebezpieczne rzeczy jest amulet, który…

\- Wiem który. I wcale mi się to nie podoba - oświadczył Artur. Parę miesięcy temu, podczas szczerej rozmowy na temat magii, czarowników i kilku innych, pokrewnych kwestii, Gajusz pokazał mu, co naprawdę zabiło jego ojca; podrzucony przez Agravaine'a amulet odwracający zaklęcia.

\- Mnie też - przyznał Gajusz. - Ale nic innego tu nie pomoże. - Merlin zaczynał tracić przytomność. Król bez słowa podszedł do Gajusza aby wziąć od niego klucz, który medyk wyjął z noszonego na piersi skórzanego woreczka.

Po chwili ściskał w dłoni ów niewielki przedmiot, budzący w nim tak ogromną odrazę. Cóż za ironia, że teraz może uratować komuś życie. Całe szczęście, że Gajusz nie zdążył się go pozbyć.

Pełen obaw ukląkł przy sinym na twarzy Merlinie.

\- Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę - szepnął, zapinając na jego szyi srebrny łańcuszek. - Zaraz będzie po wszystkim. - Starał się ukryć, jak bardzo drżą mu ręce. Nie wiedział co zrobi, jeśli Merlin tego nie przeżyje. Nagle zaczął do pewnego stopnia rozumieć powody, dla których ojciec rozpętał wielką czystkę. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy on przypadkiem nie zachowałby się podobnie. Kto wie? Gdyby przez magię stracił kogoś z najbliższych, możliwe, że nie zdołałby zapanować nad chęcią zemsty.

Otrząsnął się, kiedy stojący za nim Gwaine wydał okrzyk zdumienia. Więzy znikały. Po chwili nie było po nich najmniejszego śladu. Merlin zamrugał. Wciąż się dławił. Na jego szyi wykwitały fioletowe sińce.

\- Spokojnie. Oddychaj - rozkazał Artur. Gajusz, przy pomocy Leona podniósł się w końcu i podszedł do nich.

\- Gdzie jest Anna? - wykrztusił Merlin.

\- Nic nie mów - rzucił kategorycznie Artur.

\- Też chciałbym to wiedzieć - poparł podopiecznego Gajusz. - I lepiej się dowiedzieć, zanim nas wszystkich wymorduje z zaskoczenia.

\- Na pewno nie z zaskoczenia - odezwał się z trudem Merlin. - Słyszałeś przecież co chce zrobić.

\- Merlinie, to wariatka. Mogła sto razy zmienić zdanie.

\- Zaraz. O co właściwie chodzi z tą Anną? - Król pytająco spojrzał na Medyka.

\- Anna Moor, siostra Edgara opanowała ciało dziecka i szuka zemsty na… tych, którzy według niej przyczynili się do jej śmierci.

\- Powtórka sprawy z Elyanem? - spytał z rezygnacją Artur.

\- Gorzej - odrzekł Merlin, bezwiednie rozcierając szyję. - Anna chce cię zabić, a to nie zagniewany, druidzki chłopiec, lecz potężna czarownica.

\- Miała zamiar cię tu przyprowadzić i zabawić się z nami - doprecyzował Gajusz. Uznał, iż w tej sytuacji najlepiej powiedzieć prawdę, rzecz jasna z pominięciem prawdziwego udziału Merlina. - Jest szalona. Oskarża wszystkich, a faktyczną winę za jej śmierć ponoszę wyłącznie ja.

\- Trzeba was ukryć. A potem ją znajdziemy - zadecydował Artur.

\- Nie! Arturze! To samobójstwo! - zawołał Merlin i natychmiast zaniósł się kaszlem.

\- Przestań wrzeszczeć, Merlinie. Nie pytałem cię o zdanie. Gajuszu, dasz radę iść o własnych siłach?

\- Ja pomogę - zaoferował Leon, zanim medyk zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Świetnie. Gwaine, pomożesz mi. Trzeba przenieść Merlina.

\- Dokąd? - Rycerz wyszczerzył się do Merlina, który wykrzywił się ze złością.

\- Do moich komnat. Zostaną z Gwen.

Anna, zdezorientowana oparła się o ścianę. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Agnes nadal walczyła, w wyniku czego Anna zamiast szukać króla, znalazła się pod cholerną pralnią. Ta mała celowo wyprowadzała ją w pole, mieszała wszystko. Dziwne. Zawsze to ona była tą, która kontrolowała umysły. A niech to! Diabli wiedzą ile zajmie wydostanie się stąd, nie mówiąc już o dotarciu do Artura. Choć z drugiej strony, dokąd niby jej się spieszy? Może nawet niechcący uzyska lepszy efekt? Gajusz się ocknie, będzie próbował uwolnić Merlina, wpadnie w panikę, bo jego magia jeszcze pogorszy sprawę - zaklęcie może cofnąć tylko ona. Klasnęła w dłonie. No, no, całkiem sympatycznie.

Wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów. Czuła jak magia pulsuje w jej ciele. W jej własnym ciele. „Naprawdę Agnes, powinnaś się już wynieść na dobre”.

Ruszyła powoli opustoszałym korytarzem. Czasu jest dużo, a i tak ma ich w garści. Zatańczą jak im zagra. Może po drodze coś jeszcze wymyśli? Ostatnio miała wiele pomysłów, wszystkie równie genialne. Z Merlinem poszło dużo łatwiej, niż się spodziewała. Rozczarował ją troszeczkę. Liczyła na wyrównaną walkę. Zresztą na to się zanosiło, bo gdy weszła do komnat medyka natychmiast wyczuła wrogie nastawienie chłopaka. Nic nie robiąc trzymał ją na dystans, wzbudzając niemal jej szacunek. A potem ten wspaniały, choć krótki pojedynek. Magia w najczystszej postaci. Z lubością się w tym zatraciła. Żałowała, że pokonało go coś tak prozaicznego, jak ból. No cóż… Za okazywanie słabości się płaci.

\- Arturze, nie róbcie niczego pochopnie - powtórzyła po raz trzeci Gwen. Siedziała na brzegu łóżka. Na koszulę nocną narzuciła wełniany płaszcz, włosy miała w nieładzie.

\- Uważam, że to wariactwo - powtórzył po raz siódmy Merlin, ulokowany tymczasowo w królewskim łożu.

\- Przecież nie będziemy czekać aż ona nas znajdzie - odrzekł Artur.

\- Co to w ogóle za dziecko? - zapytała Gwen.

\- Ma na imię Agnes - powiedział Gajusz. Gwen wydała zduszony okrzyk. Artur spojrzał na nią, nawet nie starając się ukryć poruszenia. Potem zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Położył dłoń na klamce i jeszcze raz odwrócił się do nich.

\- Na straży stoi Percival z kilkoma strażnikami. Zabiję was jeśli coś się wam stanie - oświadczył.

\- Wzruszające - mruknął w poduszkę Merlin.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin wpatrywał się bezradnie w sufit. Sufit się nie zlitował i nie podpowiedział mu co robić. Działo się coś dziwnego. Magiczne zakłócenia w zamku, które wyczuwał już od południa, wyraźnie się zmieniły. Przymknął oczy. Łażący po suficie pająk go dekoncentrował. Coś ocierało się o jego świadomość, niczym kot o nogi swego właściciela. Znał to uczucie. Nie można powiedzieć, że było nieprzyjemne. Na pewno jedyne w swoim rodzaju.

\- Pomóż mi! - rozległ się głos w jego głowie. Było dokładnie tak, jak w przypadku Mordreda. - Wiem, że mnie słyszysz. Jesteś Emrys, prawda?

\- A kim ty jesteś? - zapytał w myślach. Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. - Kim jesteś? - ponowił pytanie.

\- Powstrzymaj Annę. - odezwał się po chwili głos. Brzmiał bardzo młodo, dziewczęco. - Emrysie, proszę.

\- Wiesz co zamierza?

\- Chce znaleźć króla, skrzywdzić was obu, zniszczyć wszystko. Próbuję ją blokować, ale już dłużej nie mogę. Jest potężna.

\- Zdradzisz mi swoje imię?

\- Zwą mnie Cyridwyn. - Druidka? Na pewno Druidka, skoro nazwała go Emrysem. Tylko oni posiadali tajemniczą zdolność rozpoznawania w nim potężnej, niemal legendarnej istoty, z którą jakoś trudno było mu się utożsamiać. - Emrysie! - Zobaczył wiodący do pralni korytarz. Agnes szła powoli w stronę schodów. Poruszała się dość niezgrabnie, jakby nie do końca panując nad ciałem. Zachwiała się lekko, oparła się o ścianę i stała tak przez jakiś czas z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Merlinie! Merlinie! Co ci jest!? - Gwen pochylała się nad nim z zatroskaną miną. - Spójrz na mnie!

\- Wszystko w porządku - odrzekł, starając się wyrównać oddech. Szyja zaczynała porządnie boleć.

\- Nie strasz nas. - Gwen uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, machinalnie wygładzając pościel.

\- Nie masz trudności z oddychaniem? - Gajusz podszedł do łóżka i przyjrzał się badawczo Merlinowi. Co by nie powiedzieć, chłopak prawie został uduszony.

\- Wszystko w porządku - powtórzył Merlin. - Słuchajcie, nie zostawię tak Artura. - Usiadł, nie zważając na ból.

\- Chyba na głowę upadłeś! - Gwen popchnęła go z powrotem na poduszki. - Nie możesz nigdzie iść.

\- Gwen... Nie widziałaś, jak było z Elyanem! Tam się wydarzy tragedia! - Była tego samego zdania, lecz dopiero wypowiadając to na głos, Merlin w jakiś sposób urealnił sytuację. Zaczęło ją ogarniać przerażenie. Spojrzała na Gajusza szukając pomocy, jak zawsze, kiedy nie wiedziała, co robić.

\- Anny nie da się przekonać, by dobrowolnie opuściła ciało Agnes - powiedział ponuro Medyk. - Może być tak, że Artur będzie musiał ją zabić, ale i to zda się na niewiele, jeśli Anna jest w pełni sił. W momencie śmierci zamiast odejść, po prostu przeskoczy w kolejne ciało. Dowiodła, że potrafi to robić i tym razem nic nie stanie jej na przeszkodzie.

\- Jesteś pewien? - spytał Merlin.

\- Niczego nie jestem pewien. Przekroczyła wszelkie granice, weszła na niezbadany grunt, o którym sama nie ma pojęcia. Znając ją, będzie eksperymentować.

\- Stała się nieśmiertelna - szepnęła Gwen.

\- Do pewnego stopnia tak - westchnął Gajusz.

\- Och! Dlaczego w ogóle pozwoliłem się tutaj zamknąć!? - Merlin znów usiadł.

\- Emrysie, błagam, pospiesz się - przynaglił go głos. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że może to jakaś zastawiona przez Annę pułapka? Może w ten sposób próbuje go zwabić, by zrealizować swój cel? Trudno. Musi zaryzykować. Inaczej nic nie zdziała. Będzie z nią walczył, bez względu na konsekwencje, nawet gdyby miało to oznaczać ujawnienie. Jego przeznaczeniem jest chronić Artura. I nie ważne jaką cenę przyjdzie mu zapłacić. To Artur musi przeżyć.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - zapytała z przerażeniem Gwen.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem - odparł, wstając powoli.

\- Chcesz iść na spotkanie z czarownicą, nie mając żadnego planu!? Że nie wspomnę o tym, w jakim jesteś stanie!

\- Moje plany zwykle biorą w łeb, więc nie ma co się wysilać.

\- Gajuszu! Powiedz mu coś! - zawołała. W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Sytuacja zaczynała ją przerastać. To Merlin zazwyczaj był tym, który powstrzymywał wszystkich (najczęściej jej męża) od brawurowych zachowań, ale akurat teraz sam zamierzał zrobić coś niewyobrażalnie głupiego. Czuła, że nie potrafi wpłynąć na niego w żaden sposób, że on stanie u boku Artura, choćby po to, by wraz z nim zginąć. Nie chciała stracić żadnego z nich.

\- To nie ma sensu. - Medyk uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Nie powstrzymamy go. - Wypowiedział na głos to, o czym była przekonana od początku, ale nie potrafiła ukryć złości, że Gajusz nawet nie próbuje jej pomóc. Posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie, co go wyraźnie zaskoczyło.

\- Merlinie - powiedziała, również wstając. Objęła go ramionami i przyciągnęła do siebie. - To samobójstwo. Artur jest rycerzem, potrafi walczyć, więc ma jakieś szanse, a ty… no, wybacz, ale…

\- Jeśli Gajusz ma rację, wszyscy mamy takie same szanse Ginewro - odpowiedział, pozwalając trzymać się w uścisku. Nie do końca uświadamiał sobie jak bardzo potrzebował pozbawionego podtekstów, fizycznego kontaktu. Wychowany przez Hunith, która czułości mu nigdy nie szczędziła, instynktownie lgnął do najbliższych, nie widząc w tym absolutnie nic złego. Do czasu. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach zważał na nawet najdrobniejsze muśnięcie dłoni, niemal obsesyjnie pilnował by nie dopuścić do czegoś, co mogłoby wywołać u kogoś choćby cień niezdrowych skojarzeń, ale w tym momencie miał wszystko w… nosie. Gwen była dla niego jak siostra. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy nie wyznać jej prawdy o sobie. Później może już nie mieć okazji. Ugryzł się boleśnie w policzek. Słowa prawdy jakoś nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło. Coś w jego wnętrzu sprzeciwiało się gwałtownie. Po tylu latach budowania życia na kłamstwie, nie potrafił ot tak powiedzieć kim jest. Przede wszystkim nie chciał zobaczyć w jej oczach strachu.

\- W takim razie, idę z tobą - rzuciła zdecydowanie Gwen.

\- Ja też. - Gajusz położył rękę na jej ramieniu. Drugą przejechał po czarnej czuprynie Merlina.

\- Chyba zwariowaliście! - zaprotestował Merlin. Większość energii skupiał na stworzeniu mentalnej zasłony, odgradzającej go od bólu. Wyobrażał sobie, że znajduje się w wysokiej wieży o grubych ścianach, gdzie nic nie ma do niego przystępu. Pomagało. Stał o własnych siłach.

\- Nie bardziej od ciebie - zripostował Gajusz. - Zdejmij to. - Wskazał amulet, który Merlin wciąż miał na szyi. Lepiej było nie sprawdzać, czy nie będzie również odwracał zaklęć rzucanych przez noszącą go osobę. W każdym razie, nie w tych okolicznościach.

Tak jak się spodziewali, Percival nie chciał ich wypuścić.

\- Nie mogę. Król mnie zabije - mówił, przepraszająco patrząc na królową.

\- Dobrze. - Merlin postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. - Wyjdę tylko ja.

\- Za ciebie… też mnie zabije - oświadczył z przekonaniem rycerz.

\- Nie sądzę - mruknął Merlin. - Pozwól mi przejść.

\- Król powiedział wyraźnie, że mam was strzec jak oka w głowie. - Percival przesunął się tak, by zasłonić sobą drzwi. Merlin popatrzył na niego z dobrze udawanym zdumieniem.

\- Nie mógł mieć na myśli mnie - stwierdził. - Chodziło o jej wysokość i o Gajusza. - Gwen nie potrafiła powstrzymać prychnięcia. Percival przez chwilę coś analizował. Spoglądał to na Merlina, to na pozostałą dwójkę. Potarł czoło, ewidentnie zbity z tropu.

\- Mówił o was wszystkich - rzucił w końcu.

\- Pomylił się. Chyba w ogóle nie pomyślał, że ja też tu jestem. - Na twarzy Percivala pojawił się wyraz irytacji i Merlin pojął, że popełnił błąd.

\- Nie rób ze mnie głupka! Jak mógł nie pomyśleć, skoro sam cię tu przyniósł? Na własne oczy widziałem. Nie wyjdziesz i już!

\- Och! O co tyle zamieszania!? - Merlin stracił cierpliwość. Nie było czasu na słowne przepychanki. - Zastanów się, kim ja niby jestem, żeby król miał się mną przejmować? - Gwen wydała dźwięk podejrzanie przypominający warknięcie.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział szczerze rycerz. - Dziwny jesteś, jak mało kto. Chyba… mądry? W każdym razie w głowie masz poukładane jak trzeba no i trudno cię nie lubić, chociaż wkurzyć też potrafisz. Tak jak teraz. Ale ja się wcale nie dziwię, że król tak o ciebie dba. Ciężko by było drugiego takiego znaleźć. - Roześmiał się nieoczekiwanie. Merlin nie mógł udawać, że nie poruszyły go te słowa. Nie do końca wiedział, co sądzą o nim rycerze. Z Lancelotem się przyjaźnił, lecz Lancelot nie żył. Gwaine także był jego przyjacielem, Elyan poniekąd również, jednak jeśli chodziło o resztę, nie miał pojęcia, jaki naprawdę mają do niego stosunek, jak postrzegają jego relację z królem.

\- Dzięki - powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. - Posłuchaj, muszę stąd wyjść. Król jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Zabije mnie, jeśli cię wypuszczę - powtórzył znużonymtonem Percival. - Mam was chronić bez względu na wszystko.

\- Och! Więc chodź z nami! - wtrąciła się Gwen. Gajusz przytaknął skwapliwie.

\- Będę odpowiadał za niewypełnienie rozkazu.

\- Nie będziesz! - wrzasnęła Gwen. - Jeżeli to przeżyjemy, nie pozwolę… Istnieje duża szansa, że wszyscy dzisiaj zginiemy! Nie dociera to do ciebie!? - Ruszyła do drzwi. Z jej postawy jasno wynikało, że jest zdeterminowana. Merlin miał rację. Jak mogą nie być przy Arturze? - Koniec dyskusji. Idziemy! - rzuciła ostro.

Anna nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego chwilami wciąż nie panuje nad ciałem Agnes. Nad swoim ciałem. Ta mała wciąż się gdzieś jeszcze kręciła, próbowała odzyskać kontrolę. Była zaskakująco nieustępliwa. W sumie trudno się dziwić. Nie gotowa na śmierć, a mimo to wyrzucona ze swej ziemskiej powłoki, walczyła coraz bardziej desperacko. Niedługo, kiedy połączenie z ciałem w końcu zerwie się na dobre, straci siły i zniknie. Pochłonie ją niebyt. Dawno temu, Anna robiła takie eksperymenty na zwierzętach, najczęściej na kręcących się po okolicy kotach. Wypychała je z ciał, zajmując ich miejsce i obserwowała, co będzie się działo. Znikały po pewnym czasie. Nie umierały, lecz po prostu rozmywały się, niezdolne by przetrwać. Głupie koty! Małe, żałosne stworzonka. Wątłe obłoczki migotliwej mgiełki. Ich bezradność ją bawiła. Później obrała sobie za cel bezdomnych i żebraków. Znikali jak koty, choć potrzebowali trochę więcej czasu. A ten dureń Gajusz głowił się całymi dniami, co spowodowało ich śmierć. Anna wiedziała, że śmierć to w tym wypadku za mało powiedziane i śmiała się, ilekroć widziała jego zafrasowaną minę.

Ona w niczym nie przypominała tamtych ludzi. Straciła ciało, ale nie umarła, ani się nie rozmyła. Umiała czerpać energię z Edgara, dzięki czemu uniknęła losu kotów i bezdomnych. Jej wyjątkowość nie podlegała żadnej dyskusji. Już w wieku ośmiu lat była o tym przekonana mimo, iż brat uważał ją za słodkie, trochę stuknięte dziecko.

Raz w życiu usłyszała od Gajusza, że jest wyjątkowa. Ufała temu cholernemu medykowi, a on ją zdradził, namawiając Edgara by podstępem podawał jej wywar, tłumiący magiczne zdolności. Zorientowała się dopiero w zamkowych lochach. Dała się podejść w najgłupszy, możliwy sposób. Nie powinna była nikomu ufać. Potęga oznacza samotność, czy się tego chce, czy nie. Zgubiła ją swego rodzaju naiwność. Nie widziała zagrożenia w tym na pozór łagodnym człowieku, za co przyszło jej słono zapłacić. Ale odrobiła już swoją lekcję. Sporo się nauczyła i teraz powraca, by się zemścić. Gajusz zapłacze gorzkimi łzami. Trzeba tylko…

Znowu ta pralnia! Wróciła pod drzwi pralni. To jakiś obłęd!

Potrząsnęła głową, pulsującą tępym bólem. Coś było zdecydowanie nie w porządku. Magia wokół niej szalała, powietrze zdawało się wibrować. Tylko Merlin mógł wywoływać tak silne zakłócenia. Wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów. Przymknęła oczy i skoncentrowała się.

To zdecydowanie on. Rozpoznawała jego magię, przesyconą czymś bardzo osobistym, czymś czego jej umysł nie ogarniał, przywodzącą na myśl ciepłe światło dnia. A niech to! Czyżby obszedł jakoś jej zabezpieczenia? Przecież nie miał prawa się uwolnić. Cóż… Nie miał prawa, ale to zrobił.

Poczuła mieszaninę strachu, podziwu i ekscytacji. Jednak istniała jeszcze szansa na godnego przeciwnika. Zwycięstwo nad nim będzie szalenie podniecające. Właśnie tego potrzebowała!

Musi tylko w końcu oddalić się od tej przeklętej pralni.

Kołysząc się i powłócząc nogami, ruszyła przed siebie.

\- Coś czuję, że bawimy się w kotka i myszkę - stwierdził posępnie Gwaine. - Szukamy na oślep.

\- Jest w zamku - odrzekł Artur. - Wszystkie wyjścia obstawione. Nie wymknie się nam. Przeszukamy każdy kąt.

\- Trzeba zaangażować więcej ludzi - powiedział Leon.

\- Nie chcę. Bardzo rzadko udaje się w taki sposób złapać czarownika - zaoponował Artur. Zabrał ze sobą najbardziej zaufanych rycerzy. Strażnikom rozkazał, by uważniej obserwowali otoczenie i pilnowali wyjść, informując oględnie, że na terenie zamku znajduje się dziecko, będące pod władzą czarownicy i, że należy je złapać, w miarę możliwości spokojnie, bez przemocy. Nie zastanawiał się narazie, co zrobią, gdy już znajdą Agnes. Modlił się do wszelkich bóstw, by okazało się, że to jakieś nieporozumienie, czyjś chory żart, koszmarny sen, z którego zaraz się obudzi.

Elyan trzymał się blisko króla. Nic prócz wyrazu oczu nie zdradzało, jak bardzo się boi. Starał się opanować emocje, w końcu był wojownikiem, ale przerażające wspomnienia powracały niepowstrzymaną falą. Doskonale pamiętał to straszliwe uczucie, że ktoś nim kieruje, że nie ma już wpływu na swoje czyny, że stopniowo jest… usuwany, znika, rozpada się. Dzięki pomocy przyjaciół wygrał walkę o samego siebie, jednak do tej pory nie był w stanie o tym mówić. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie spotka się z podobną sytuacją. Teraz sprawa bezpośrednio go nie dotyczyła, lecz nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Kojarzył dziewczynkę, której szukali. Wpadła kiedyś na niego. Przywołał z pamięci jej twarz, otoczoną aureolą złotych loków. Czarownica nie odejdzie po dobroci. Był pewien, że mała zginie, choć nie wyobrażał sobie, by ktokolwiek podniósł na nią miecz.

\- Jeśli kosztuje cię to zbyt wiele, wszyscy zrozumieją - szepnął do niego Artur. Wahał się, czy powinien w ogóle poruszać tę kwestię, czy otwarte przyznanie, że widzi jego strach nie jest przypadkiem genialnym pomysłem z rodzaju tych, co powiedzenie kobiecie, że źle wygląda, w trosce o jej zdrowie. Dotąd nie wypracował właściwego schematu postępowania na takie okazje. Byli rycerzami, umieli przezwyciężać swoje słabości, niekiedy dokonywali rzeczy wręcz niemożliwych, ale każdy normalny człowiek miał punkt krytyczny, coś zupełnie nie do przejścia. Powtarzał im, że dla własnego dobra, należy być tego świadomym i nie traktować samego uczucia strachu jako ujmy na honorze. Przyjmowali tę wskazówkę, może nawet brali ją sobie do serca, jednak większość reagowała oburzeniem na najmniejszą sugestię, że się czegoś boją. Artur, choć rozumiał istotę problemu, sam się do owej większości zaliczał i dziękował Niebiosom za Merlina, który kompletnie nic sobie z jego oburzenia nie robił.

\- Nie zostawię was - rzekł Elyan, spoglądając na króla oczami, w których wyraźnie odbijało się niewysłowione przerażenie. Na szczęście, ani śladu urazy.

\- Wiem - odpowiedział ostrożnie Artur. - Ale… masz prawo się bać. Nie czuj się winny z tego powodu. - Ścisnął lekko jego ramię. Elyan skinął głową i odwzajemnił gest.

\- Jeśli mam zginąć, to przynajmniej u twego boku, panie - oświadczył z powagą.

Przeczesywali kolejne pomieszczenia, wywołując spory zamęt. Wyrwani ze snu ludzie reagowali różnie i żeby uniknąć paniki, trzeba było zapewniać, że właściwie nic się nie stało, tylko wcięło im gdzieś małą dziewczynkę, opętaną przez złego ducha. Artur nakazywał mieszkańcom zachowanie spokoju i pozostanie tam, gdzie się aktualnie znajdują.

\- Gorzej, jeśli ktoś aktualnie znajduje się zupełnie nie tam, gdzie powinien - zauważył z rozbawieniem Gwaine.

\- Kogo masz na myśli? - zainteresował się Leon.

\- Na przykład żonę sir Patricka.

\- Och... No tak. Coś mi właśnie nie pasowało.

Wtem dostrzegli biegnącego ku nim młodego strażnika. Mężczyzna pędził z taką prędkością, że z trudem udało mu się wyhamować przed królem.

\- Najjaśniejszy panie! - wydyszał, chwytając się za serce.

\- Widziałeś ją? - zapytał Artur.

\- Nie, ale... - Strażnik zawahał się. Spojrzał na króla trochę zmieszany. - Przechodziłem obok twoich komnat, panie i... patrzę, nikt nie pilnuje, drzwi uchylone, w środku nikogo. Zaniepokoiłem się. Tak chyba nie powinno być, skoro...

\- Oczywiście, że nie powinno! - krzyknął Artur, nie w porę uświadamiając sobie, że młodzieniec na jego gniew nie zasługuje. Cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Co oni znowu wykombinowali!? Czy naprawdę musieli zrobić mu na przekór i zignorować jego polecenie, by zostali w bezpiecznym miejscu? - Nie widziałeś nigdzie jej wysokości? - zapytał, już łagodniej.

\- Nie, mój panie.

\- A sir Percivala? - Strażnik pokręcił głową. - Dobrze. Dziękuję ci.

\- No to pięknie - jęknął Gwaine. Artur odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. Dokąd mogli pójść? Czy postanowili szukać Agnes na własną rękę? Nagle, myśląc o Gwen, przypomniał sobie coś, co sprawiło, że aż palnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Agnes była wnuczką praczki. W pierwszej kolejności powinni przeszukać pralnię. Wydawało się mało prawdopodobne, by Agnes... Anna tam poszła, ale może właśnie dlatego warto sprawdzić?

\- Do pralni! - rzucił Merlin.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytała Gwen.

\- Nie wiem - skłamał. - Mam przeczucie.

\- Ona się nie ukrywa - zauważył Gajusz. - Mogła pójść wszędzie.

\- To prawda. Ale musimy mieć jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Chodźmy tam. Może postanowiła, z czystej złośliwości skrzywdzić Bertę? - powiedziała z niepokojem Gwen. Prowadziła Merlina, który poruszał się niezbyt pewnie. Przypuszczała, że cierpi dużo bardziej, niż gotów jest przyznać.

\- Nie zaszkodzi zajrzeć - orzekł Gajusz. - I tak chyba nie mamy lepszego pomysłu, rzecz jasna poza czekaniem, aż sama nas dopadnie.

\- Emrysie? - odezwał się głosik w głowie Merlina.

\- Już idę - odpowiedział czarodziej.

\- Mam plan, ale będziesz potrzebny. Sama nie dam rady.

\- Jaki plan?

\- Skuteczny. Zaufaj mi.

\- Dlaczego twierdzisz, że powinienem ci zaufać? - spytał.

\- Ona wykorzystuje moje ciało, Emrysie.

\- Ach! Acha. - Zaczynał rozumieć. Czyli Agnes i tajemnicza Druidka to ta sama osoba. Widać nie tylko on w tym zamku ukrywał magiczne zdolności.

\- Oj, źle wybrała. - Śmiech dziewczynki niemal rozsadził mu czaszkę. - Wyprawimy ją na tamten świat.

\- Stać! - krzyknął ktoś w momencie, gdy zamierzali wejść do wiodącego do pralni korytarza. Merlin rozejrzał się niespokojnie. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył Artura w towarzystwie Leona, Gwaine'a i Elyana.

\- Co wy tu robicie!? - zawołał Artur, podchodząc do nich szybko. - Zwariowaliście do reszty!? Percival! O ile się nie mylę, kazałem ci ich pilnować!

\- Zostaw go. Nie mógł mnie nie posłuchać - powiedziała spokojnie Gwen.

\- Wydałem rozkaz! - Merlin musiał przyznać, że król jest naprawdę rozgniewany. Dawno go takim nie widział.

\- Ja również. Nie miałeś prawa nas tam uwięzić. - Gwen nie krzyczała, ale jej chłodny ton zrobił wrażenie na wszystkich.

\- Owszem, miałem! Jeśli ktoś nie miał do czegoś prawa, to ty do kwestionowania mojego rozkazu. - Królowa wyprostowała się i uniosła wyżej głowę.

\- Nie popełniliśmy żadnego przestępstwa, a zostaliśmy uwięzieni. To jest bezprawie, mój drogi. - Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, bez choćby cienia skruchy.

\- Gwen! O czym ty w ogóle mówisz!? Dlaczego odwracasz kota ogonem!? Doskonale wiesz, że zrobiłem to…

\- Sam w ten sposób zacząłeś, więc oświadczam ci, że postąpiłeś wobec nas niezgodnie z prawem, które swoją drogą niedawno ustanowiłeś. Dlatego nie czuję się ani trochę winna.

Artur chciał odpowiedzieć, lecz niespodziewanie ubiegł go Merlin.

\- Arturze, proszę - powiedział z tą dyskretną czułością, z jaką zwykł do niego przemawiać w trudnych chwilach. - Sądziłeś, że cię zostawimy? - Król utkwił w nim stalowe spojrzenie, które jednak powoli zaczynało topnieć. Oto stały przed nim trzy osoby, znaczące dla niego więcej, niż potrafił wyrazić; jego żona, stary medyk i wyjątkowo mizernie wyglądający sługa. Ich wierność przekraczała granice pojmowania. Patrzył na nich czując, że gniew go opuszcza. Niech zazdroszczą mu władcy, otaczający się setkami "przyjaciół".

\- Jeśli coś wam się stanie… - zaczął.

\- Tak, wiemy. Wymordujesz nas z zimną krwią - mruknęła Gwen. Merlin parsknął nerwowo.

\- Patrzcie - szepnął Gajusz. Od pralni, chwiejąc się i przytrzymując ściany, szła ku nim jasnowłosa dziewczynka. Rycerze dobyli mieczy, jednak Artur gestem ręki nakazał im nic nie robić. Agnes zbliżyła się na tyle, że mogli widzieć jej poszarzałą, zalaną potem twarz. Sprawiała takie wrażenie, jakby wykonywała fizyczną pracę ponad swoje siły. Osunęła się na kolana.

\- Gdzie jesteście? Słyszę was - odezwała się swoim głosem.

\- Agnes! - krzyknęła Gwen.

\- Pani? - Dziewczynka bezskutecznie próbowała się podźwignąć. W końcu dała za wygraną.

\- Emrysie! - rozległo się w głowie Merlina.

\- Jestem tu - odpowiedział. - Z nimi.

\- Dobrze, bo już dłużej nie wytrzymam.

\- Agnes, to ty? - zapytała Gwen.

\- Akurat ja, ale to się może zaraz… - Śmiech Anny wypełnił korytarz. - O, widzę, że mamy wspaniałą publiczność. - Znów przemawiała ciepłym altem. - Sama królowa, najznamienitsi rycerze Camelotu. Cudownie. - Jej oczy zmieniały się w ułamkach sekund. Raz były matowe i niewidzące, raz lodowato inteligentne. Artur pobladł. Elyan ściskał kurczowo ramię Leona. Już nikt nawet nie starał się ukryć przerażenia. Merlin, wyraźniej niż przedtem, czuł w swej głowie obecność Agnes. Wyobraził sobie, że otacza ją kokonem ciepłego światła, będącego wizualizacją potężnej, ochronnej magii i popchnął łagodnie w stronę ciała. - Ona nie wygra! - Głos dziewczynki dobiegał z zewnątrz, co oznaczało, że udało mu się pomóc jej w odzyskaniu kontroli. Przynajmniej na chwilę. - Jest prosty sposób - oświadczyła.

\- Jaki? - zapytał Gajusz, który chyba jako jedyny był w stanie mówić.

\- Zabiorę ją na tamten świat ze sobą, skoro sama nie chce odejść.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sporymi krokami zbliżamy się do końca. Dziękuję wszystkim za ślady obecności. Już chyba tradycyjnie zachęcam do komentowania.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przedstawiam kolejny rozdział. Wrzuciłam też jakiś czas temu mały dodatek do opowiadania; ot taką scenkę rodzajową.  
> Życzę miłej lektury i tradycyjnie zachęcam do komentowania.

Sens wypowiedzianych przez Agnes słów dotarł do nich dopiero po dobrej chwili.

\- Ze sobą? Na tamten świat? - zaczął niepewnie Artur. - Chyba nie masz na myśli?…

\- Tak, mój panie. To właśnie mam na myśli. Musicie mnie zabić. Wtedy ja, umierając, pociągnę Annę za sobą. - Patrzyli na nią w milczeniu, wstrząśnięci tym co zaproponowała oraz sposobem w jaki to zrobiła. Jej spokojny, rzeczowy ton kompletnie nie pasował do sytuacji. Gajusz powoli skinął głową. W przeciwieństwie do większości w mig pojął, że mała ma słuszność. Niespecjalnie podobała mu się myśl, że dziecko wpadło na coś takiego..

\- I tu będziesz musiał mi pomóc - rozległo się w głowie Merlina. - Jest zbyt potężna, bym sama dała jej radę.

\- Nie! - zaprotestował Merlin. - Ja to zrobię. Moim obowiązkiem jest chronić Artura. Zostałaś wplątana w to przez przypadek i nie pozwolę, żeby spotkała cię krzywda dlatego, że jakaś wariatka postanowiła użyć twojego ciała do własnych celów.

\- Ty masz żyć, Emrysie.

\- Artur musi przeżyć. Ja mam o to zadbać.

Trupy nie bywają zbyt przydatne — zauważyła z rozbawieniem Agnes. - Nie kombinuj lepiej. Po prostu mi pomóż.

\- Zaraz - odezwał się Artur. - Nie wiem, czy dobrze rozumiem. Ktoś musi umrzeć, żeby zabrać ją ze sobą?

\- Tak, mój panie. - Oczy Agnes znów się zmieniły. Dziewczynka skuliła się, wrzasnęła przeraźliwie. Coś wstrząsnęło jej wątłym ciałem. Po chwili wstała z kolan. Teraz była Anną Moor. Bardzo zagniewaną Anną Moor. Spojrzała wprost na Merlina. Zorientowała się, że „ten parszywy szczur” pomaga Agnes. To dlatego miała coraz większe problemy z utrzymaniem się w jej ciele.

\- Koniec tego, zdrajco - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Masz rację. Koniec - rzucił Merlin tonem tak lodowatym, że aż sam się zdziwił. - Daj mi sztylet - zwrócił się do Gwen, na ramieniu której wciąż się wspierał.

\- Co? - Królowa wyglądała na lekko zdezorientowaną.

\- Sztylet. - Wyciągnął w jej stronę drżącą rękę. Błyskawicznie podjął decyzję. Bał się tego, co zamierzał zrobić, ale wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Lepiej działać szybko, bo strach może sparaliżować w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Pragnął, by przynajmniej ktoś go trzymał, kiedy będzie umierał.

\- Gwen! Nie! - krzyknął Artur. Podany przez Agnes sposób pozbycia się Anny i Merlin domagający się udostępnienia mu broni, to zdecydowanie nie było połączenie, wobec którego mógłby zachować spokój. Zresztą, gdy ten dureń się w coś mieszał, w ogóle nie było mowy o zachowaniu spokoju.

W mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy nich. Dość brutalnie chwycił ręce Merlina i wykręcił je z tyłu. Miał nadzieję, że nie połamał mu przy tym nadgarstków, choć z drugiej strony, lepsze połamane nadgarstki, niż sztylet w piersi. Cholera! Pieprzona, jasna cholera! Idiota naprawdę gotów był to zrobić. Zrobiłby, gdyby Gwen się nie zawahała. W takiej sytuacji, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Artur nie zdążyłby zareagować.

Merlin gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, ugodzony bólem. Jego bok bardzo źle zniósł szarpnięcie.

\- Jacy wy jesteście uroczy - zaśmiała się Anna. - Napatrzeć się na was nie mogę. Dobraliście się jeden z drugim, trzeba wam to przyznać. Widziałeś Arturze? Ten tchórz chciał się zabić. Boi się tego, co mogę ci o nim powiedzieć..

\- Mylisz go z kimś - odrzekł Artur, wzmacniając chwyt. - To zwyczajny chłopak, który nie jest ci nic winien. - Merlin poczuł, jak potężna fala energii napiera na niego ze wszystkich stron. Nie potrafił jej zidentyfikować, ale uczucie było wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne. Skoncentrował się i odnalazł Agnes, starającą się z całych sił wytworzyć wokół siebie magiczną osłonę.

\- Świetnie ci idzie - pochwalił ją. - Potrafisz dużo więcej, niż ja w twoim wieku.

\- Emrysie, ja… prawie nic nie umiem. Improwizuję.

\- Więc wspaniale improwizujesz. Jesteś bardzo dzielna.

\- A ty… miły. Odkąd tu przyjechałam, sporo myślałam o tobie. Czułam, że jesteś blisko. Intrygowałeś mnie, ale nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, że możesz być miły. Przepowiednie mówią o twojej potędze. Nie śmiałam kontaktować się z tobą, do dziś, kiedy odkryłam co chce zrobić Anna i zmuszona byłam szukać pomocy. Mam nadzieję, że nie ściągnęłam na ciebie dodatkowych kłopotów. W końcu wszyscy się kryjemy, prawda?

\- Jestem sługą Artura. Zrobię dla niego wszystko, bez względu na cenę - odrzekł Merlin. - Słusznie postąpiłaś.

\- Byłam zaskoczona, jak się w końcu w tym połapałam i zrozumiałam, że Merlin i ty to ta sama osoba. Jesteś naprawdę niezwykły. Dużo bardziej, niż mówią przepowiednie. Chciałabym porozmawiać z tobą dłużej, ale nie ma czasu. Musimy z tym skończyć, zanim stanie się coś złego. Anna jeszcze nie wie, co chcemy zrobić. Była zbyt zajęta odzyskiwaniem kontroli, kiedy wam o tym mówiłam. Jest bardzo nieuważna, ale niedługo się zorientuje i wtedy będzie... nieciekawie.

\- Nie bój się - powiedział Merlin. - Wyjdziesz z tego cało. Obiecuję ci. - Nie odpowiedziała. Otulił ją światłem jak poprzednio i niemal wepchnął z powrotem w ciało. Z wysiłku kręciło mu się w głowie, w skroniach czuł nieprzyjemny ucisk. Gdyby Artur teraz go puścił, najprawdopodobniej zaryłby twarzą w podłogę i już nie koniecznie się podniósł.

Wściekłość Anny narastała z każdą chwilą. Ta głupia dziewczynka nie tylko nie zamierzała zniknąć, lecz na dodatek wracała jak bumerang, raz po raz pozbawiając ją kontroli nad ciałem. Posiadała jakiś subtelny rodzaj mocy, który Anna dostrzegła dopiero teraz. Wszystkie magiczne zaburzenia przypisywała Merlinowi. Nie przypuszczała, że może być ktoś jeszcze. A niech to szlag! Wybrała możliwie najbardziej niepozorne dziecko, a tym czasem akurat to dziecko okazało się być magiczne. Cóż za złośliwość losu!

Z równowagi dodatkowo wytrąciło ją odkrycie, że Merlin i Agnes komunikują się bez użycia słów. Skoncentrowała się, próbowała wychwycić treść toczącej się pomiędzy nimi rozmowy, lecz wtedy w jej umysł wwierciło się coś, co można by przyrównać do bardzo głośnego, przeraźliwie wysokiego, trudnego do zniesienia pisku, zagłuszającego nawet jej własne myśli. Musiała wycofać się czym prędzej, uciec niczym pies z podkulonym ogonem. To rozgniewało ją niemal do granic. Ta mała wiedźma (Anna była przekonana, że to jej sprawka) znała się na rzeczy.

A żeby ją pokręciło! Pewnie zasrana Druidka. Żadne inne dziecko nie zrobiłoby czegoś takiego. Kiedyś Gajusz mówił, że niektórzy z nich są mistrzami w tej dziedzinie, posiadają naturalną zdolność do posługiwania się telepatią, ćwiczą się w niej, praktykując od najmłodszych lat. Wtedy nie przywiązywała wagi do słów medyka. Nie miała potrzeby kontaktować się w taki sposób, używała tej umiejętności zupełnie jednostronnie, wyłącznie do zastraszania. Zresztą i tak nikt nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć. Teraz jednak trochę żałowała, że zignorowała temat, bo posiadając odpowiednią wiedzę, na pewno pokonałaby zaporę.

No trudno. Niech sobie rozmawiają. Jeśli myśleli, że są sprytniejsi od niej, to się przeliczyli.

Agnes uderzyła z niepojętą siłą, powodując, że Annie znowu wszystko się wymknęło. Ta sama, przerażona, wątlutka Agnes, której za pierwszym razem pozbyła się z taką łatwością. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, trzeba będzie poszukać sobie innego ciała. Ciągła walka niczego nie ułatwia.

\- Dobra, nie ma czasu - powiedziała zdecydowanie Agnes. Usiadła na podłodze, krzyżując nogi. Skierowała twarz w stronę rycerzy, którzy stali w bezruchu, patrząc na nią z trwogą. - Och, błagam! Pospieszcie się! - Oddychała coraz płycej i szybciej, drżała lekko. Mokre od potu, luźne kosmyki włosów poprzylepiały jej się do policzków. Arturowi przyszli na myśl prowadzeni na śmierć skazańcy i dotarło do niego z całą mocą, czego oczekuje dziewczynka.

\- Agnes… Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi - przemówił łagodnie. - Jeśli ktoś musi się poświęcić, zrobię to ja.

\- Nie zrobisz! - zawołał Merlin, usiłując mimo bólu przekręcić głowę tak, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Zamknij się! - warknął Artur.

\- Nie tym razem. Jesteś królem, ja sługą. Moja śmierć nic nie znaczy. Twoja zmieni wszystko.

\- On ma rację, panie - odezwał się Gajusz. - To nie możesz być ty. Przez lata służyłem temu królestwu najlepiej, jak umiałem. Zaszczytem będzie dla mnie oddać życie w jego obronie. - Rycerze spojrzeli po sobie. Niemal jednocześnie skinęli głowami.

\- Panie… możesz dysponować naszym życiem jak własnym - powiedział Leon. - Nie powinieneś się wahać.

\- Wy tu jesteście potrzebni - rzucił ostro Gajusz. - Ja mam swoje lata. I tak niedługo umrę. - Gwen westchnęła cicho. W dłoni trzymała sztylet.

\- Zwariowałaś!? - wrzasnął Merlin, który jako pierwszy zwrócił na to uwagę. Artur go puścił, dzięki czemu udało mu się podbić rękę Gwen i wytrącić jej broń. Dźwięk upadającego na podłogę metalu sprawił, że Agnes drgnęła lekko. W następnej chwili sztylet uniósł się w powietrze i poszybował powoli w kierunku dziewczynki. Wyciągnęła dłoń na której wylądował, niczym dobrze wyszkolony sokół. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią jak zahipnotyzowani.

\- Niepotrzebnie się kłócicie. Poświęcenie żadnego z was nic by nie dało - objaśniła. Mówiła z trudem. Przerażenie oraz wysiłek wkładany w utrzymanie się w ciele odbierały jej głos. - Anna jest potężna. Potrzeba magii, by ją ze sobą zabrać. Jestem w połowie Druidką. Powinnam dać radę. - Zacisnęła palce na rękojeści. Merlin wydał zduszony okrzyk. Pragnął zrobić cokolwiek, by powstrzymać to szaleństwo. - Żeby przypadkiem nie przyszło ci do głowy się przyznać. Masz żyć - zwróciła się do niego w myślach. Gwen, ze zwinnością dzikiego kota rzuciła się w jej stronę. Popchnęła ją na podłogę prawdopodobnie z większym impetem, niż zamierzała. Przez kilka sekund trudno było ocenić, co się dzieje. Artur zręcznie wyminął Merlina i ruszył ku nim. To samo zrobili rycerze.

\- Puść to! - zawołała Gwen.

\- Pani… zrozum… nie… ma… wyjścia - wydyszała Agnes. Merlin postąpił kilka kroków na przód. Zamierzał użyć magii, bez względu na to, czy ktoś miał szansę to zobaczyć, czy nie, ale zanim pierwsze słowo stosunkowo prostej inkantacji przeszło mu przez gardło, Agnes jęknęła i wykrzywiła twarz w okropnym grymasie. Gwałtownym ruchem odrzuciła od siebie sztylet.

\- Już po wszystkim - rozległo się w głowie Merlina.

\- Coś ty zrobiła? - zapytał z rozpaczą. Oto kolejna osoba, której nie zdołał ocalić, mimo, że mógłby. Miał ochotę zawyć z wściekłości. Powstrzymał się ostatnim wysiłkiem woli.

\- To co należało - odrzekła. - Pomóż mi.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego. Zamknął oczy, usiłując odciąć się od zgiełku i własnych emocji. Choć chciał temu zaprzeczyć, czuł całym sobą, że Agnes rzeczywiście umiera. Wprawdzie znajdowała się dopiero na początku drogi, lecz nieodwołalnie na nią wkroczyła. Mieszanina bólu, strachu i wręcz szaleńczej determinacji, zmieniała się powoli w spokój, który wizualizował sobie jako złamany przez promienie słońca błękit.

\- Więc to tak. - Głos Anny pojawił się niespodziewanie. - Aleś ty głupiutki! Sądzisz, że to biedactwo da radę zawlec mnie na drugą stronę?

\- Jestem tego pewien - odparł.

\- Ty chciałeś to zrobić, prawda? Zrobisz wszystko dla swojego króla.

\- Owszem.

\- Jeszcze nic straconego. Ona zawiedzie, a wtedy będziesz mógł udowodnić swoją przydatność. Wiem, że tego pragniesz. Pragniesz, żeby cię w końcu docenił, zauważył… żeby ci powiedział, że jesteś dla niego kimś więcej, niż tylko chłopcem na posyłki. Żebrzesz o jego względy jak kundel o resztki z pańskiego stołu. Artur nie jest taki głupi i czasem ci coś rzuca. Zdążył się przez lata nauczyć, że kundel bywa użyteczny. Zwłaszcza wierny kundel, którego można sobie do woli kopać w dupę, ilekroć ma się zły humor, bo on i tak przybiegnie na każde skinienie.

\- Uważaj co mówisz - rzucił Merlin i zdziwił się, że potrafi zawrzeć tyle złości w telepatycznym przekazie. Uświadomił sobie, iż właściwie nie ma pojęcia, jakiego rodzaju pomocy oczekiwała Agnes, a w obecnej sytuacji bał się zapytać. Nie był pewien, czy Anna może ich słyszeć i wolał tego nie sprawdzać. Zaczął się obawiać, że dziewczynka przeceniła jego możliwości. Czas uciekał. Nie było odwrotu. Niczego już nie dało się zatrzymać.

\- Czyżbym sprawiła ci przykrość? Och, przepraszam. Prawda zwykle boli. Ale…. uwierz mi, rozumiem cię. Masz wyjątkowy dar, lecz zawsze jesteś samotny, inny, nie do końca akceptowany, uważany za dziwadło. To niezbyt miłe, kiedy ludzie na każdym kroku dają ci odczuć, że coś z tobą nie tak, prawda? Czepiłeś się Artura i sam siebie oszukujesz, bo chcesz mieć chociaż namiastkę poczucia, że ktoś akceptuje cię i lubi, pomimo twojej odmienności. Dla tej namiastki, tłumisz swoją potęgę, pozwalasz się traktować jak popychadło. Nie warto, Merlinie. Niepotrzebnie w to zabrnąłeś. Dawno zrozumiałam, że ludzie tacy jak my nie mają przyjaciół. Ta potrzeba, która zdaje się tkwić gdzieś głęboko w nas, jest głupią mrzonką, ułudą. Nie należy jej ulegać. Dla nas liczy się wyłącznie to, co możemy osiągnąć sami, bez niczyjej pomocy. Zmarnowałeś sobie życie u boku człowieka, według którego nic nie jesteś wart. 

\- Co możesz o tym wiedzieć? - zapytał ze złością. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że nie powinien pozwolić wyprowadzić się z równowagi, jednak te słowa zabolały bardziej niż zraniony bok.

\- Masz rację. Nie za wiele. „Jak ma się psa, nie biega się po patyk”. Chyba tego nie zapomniałeś, co? - Prawie zapomniał, lecz teraz znów wyraźnie widział tę scenę. - Albo to: „Nie jesteś moim przyjacielem! Jesteś zwykłym sługą”! A pamiętasz, jak bez wahania wymienił cię na innego, bo zaliczyłeś kilka wpadek? - Istotnie, sprawa z Cedrikiem należała do tych, których z pamięci nijak wymazać się nie dało. - Czy tak postępuje przyjaciel?

\- Co możesz o tym wiedzieć? - powtórzył gniewnie. Nie znajdował w tej chwili bardziej konstruktywnej odpowiedzi, żadnego, sensownego kontrargumentu.

\- Daruj sobie. Nie próbuj dopatrywać się w tym czegoś większego. On by cię zabił, gdyby poznał twoje… zasługi. Tak naprawdę, nie różni się znacznie od ojca.

\- Dość! - Stracił zupełnie kontakt z Agnes. Co gorsza, nie mógł jej zlokalizować. Wywody Anny oraz fakt, że grzebała w jego wspomnieniach, skutecznie go rozpraszały. Narazie nie był jednak w stanie temu zapobiec.. Opuszczały go te marne resztki sił, jakimi obecnie dysponował. Nagle do jego świadomości przebił się Głos, którego się w tym momencie nie spodziewał.

\- Nie udawaj, że coś ci jest. Chcesz mnie wziąć na litość, ale nie dam się nabrać na tę nędzną sztuczkę. Jesteś czarownikiem i jak każdy czarownik, zasługujesz na śmierć w płomieniach! - Spoglądał prosto w twarz Artura, zmienioną przez malującą się na niej odrazę. Nawet nie gniew, czy nienawiść, lecz odrazę.

W zimnym spojrzeniu nie było nic znajomego.

\- Panie... ja... - zaczął, z trudem powstrzymując napływające do oczu łzy. Stało się. Po tylu latach starań o utrzymanie sekretu, w końcu się stało, na dodatek w jakichś niejasnych okolicznościach. To nie powinno tak wyglądać. Sam chciał powiedzieć Arturowi... kiedyś, gdy nadejdzie odpowiednia pora. Zastanawiał się, gdzie popełnił błąd, jak właściwie do tego doszło?

\- Milcz! Sądzisz, iż okażę ci łaskę, przez wzgląd na to, że byłeś moim sługą? Wręcz przeciwnie! Oszukiwałeś mnie... zdradziłeś, dlatego powinieneś ponieść podwójną karę.

\- Panie, ja... zamierzałem ci powiedzieć. Używałem magii wyłącznie dla ciebie.

\- To niczego nie zmienia! - Artur podszedł bliżej. Wśród rycerzy zapanowało nerwowe poruszenie.

\- Naprawdę niczego? - zapytał ze ściśniętym gardłem Merlin.

\- Niczego. - Lodowaty ton króla nie pozostawiał wątpliwości.

\- Więc mnie zabij. - Przynajmniej spróbuje zabrać ze sobą Annę, bo Agnes chyba nie daje rady.

\- Zrobię to. Ale najpierw odbędzie się proces. Tego jednego nie mogę ci odmówić, prawa do uczciwego procesu.

\- Żaden proces nie będzie mógł się odbyć, jeśli Anna tu zostanie - powiedział.

\- Anna? Jaka Anna!? - Artur chwycił go za ramiona i potrząsnął nim mocno. Merlin krzyknął z bólu. - Mówisz o tym biednym dziecku, które wykrwawia się tam, na podłodze!? Jak śmiesz!? To wszystko twoja wina! Omamiłeś ją! Nie wiem co chciałeś osiągnąć, ale przysięgam, dowiem się! Sam o tym opowiesz! Już o to zadbam!

\- Co!? Nie! To nie tak!

\- Milcz! Nie mam zamiaru słuchać twoich kłamstw! - Artur uderzył go w twarz, o dziwo nie pod wpływem emocji, lecz z rozmysłem. - Zawsze wydawałeś mi się podejrzany. Nie wiem dlaczego trzymałem cię przy sobie. Nie było ku temu żadnych powodów. Pewnie na mnie też użyłeś magii. Nie widzę innego wytłumaczenia.

Agnes, szarpiąc się z Gwen, wbiła sobie sztylet w udo. Zupełnie przez przypadek. Królowa niechcący jej w tym pomogła. Tym lepiej, bo dziewczynka obawiała się, że gdyby sama musiała to zrobić, mogłaby się nie odważyć.

Ból nie był tak wielki, jak się spodziewała. Doszła do wniosku, że boli mniej, niż złamana ręka. Przecięła jakieś żyły. Nie znała się na tym, jednak miała nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Pomyślała o babci, którą kochała najbardziej na świecie, o spokojnym, nudnym życiu, jakie pewnie wiodłaby w Camelocie. Nie wyszłaby za mąż, bo ślepej przecież nikt by nie zechciał, nie urodziłaby dzieci, do pracy w pralni też by się za bardzo nie nadawała, ale... to byłoby jej życie. Może Emrys zechciałby ją uczyć? Może gdyby kiedyś zniesiono zakaz używania magii, odnalazłaby swoje miejsce? Zawsze istnieją jakieś możliwości, jeśli ma się przed sobą życie. Skłamałaby twierdząc, że nie żałuje, lecz równocześnie czuła, iż dokonała właściwego wyboru. Pomóc Emrysowi to zaszczyt - największy jaki mógł ją spotkać. Mama byłaby dumna. Wkrótce jej o tym opowie, kiedy spotka ją gdzieś... tam... gdziekolwiek to będzie.

Skupiła całą uwagę na Annie. To co odkryła sprawiło, że ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Takiego obrotu sprawy się nie spodziewała.

Jasnoczerwona krew wypływała z niewielkiej, lecz głębokiej rany. Gajusz, przy pomocy dostępnych materiałów, usiłował zahamować nieco krwotok, choć jak wszyscy był w pełni świadom bezcelowości podejmowanych działań. Nie mieli na nic wpływu. W tej rozgrywce liczyli się Anna, Agnes i Merlin.

\- Przestała atakować - zauważył Artur. Nie wiedział co to może oznaczać, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że raczej nic dobrego.

\- Nie przestała - odrzekła Agnes. Zaczynało się jej robić zimno. - Zaatakowała Em... Merlina.

\- Merlina? - Artur rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu sługi. Chłopak jeszcze przed chwilą stał na środku korytarza, nazbyt wystraszony, aby się poruszyć. Teraz leżał rozciągnięty na podłodze. Wyglądał na nieprzytomnego, ale mógł przecież zachować się jak przystało na dziewczynę i po prostu zemdleć. Ten jeden, jedyny raz Artur naprawdę nie miałby mu tego za złe. Nawet by się później nie nabijał. No, może troszeczkę. W każdym razie, nie przy świadkach.

\- Jesteś pewna - zwrócił się do Agnes.

\- Absolutnie. Panie... jest źle. - Mówiła z coraz większym wysiłkiem. Oddałaby wiele za łyk wody. Jej ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać dreszcze. Widząc to, Gwen otuliła ją swoim płaszczem. - Ona... robi coś strasznego. Dajcie go bliżej. Będę próbowała... Inaczej... wszystko na... nic. - Zmagała się z opadającymi powiekami. Gwaine pytająco spojrzał na króla. Ten skinął mu głową, lecz ostatecznie to Percival przeniósł Merlina.

Posadzili go tuż obok Agnes, opierając plecami o ścianę.

\- On żyje? - spytała cicho Gwen. Gajusz sprawdził puls.

\- Żyje - odparł z nienaturalnym spokojem. Agnes wyciągnęła rękę i odnalazła dłoń Merlina. Chwyciła ją mocno, a jej słabnące serce przepełniła duma. W końcu to dłoń legendarnego Emrysa; całkiem przyjemna w dotyku, choć przeraźliwie zimna.

\- Panie - odezwała się. - Może... weź jego rękę. - Nie wiedziała, dlaczego właściwie to mówi. Ta myśl pojawiła się niespodziewanie, zupełnie nie wiadomo skąd, jakby nie pochodziła od niej. Artur bez słowa wypełnił prośbę. Drugą dłonią objął drobną dłoń Agnes.

\- Kto to? - zapytała ze zdumieniem dziewczynka. Na pewno nie Gajusz. Jego dotyk rozpoznawała bezbłędnie. To musiał być ktoś równie dobry, ale... sporo młodszy.

\- Nikt szczególny - odrzekł Artur. Agnes uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nie można było dłużej zwlekać. Miała nadzieję, że zdoła dotrzeć do Emrysa, zanim Anna go złamie.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Arturze, proszę… wysłuchaj mnie. - Merlin osunął się na kolana. Twarze, które znał tak dobrze nagle stały się zupełnie obce, spojrzenia lodowate, pełne nienawiści. Nie mógł się nadziwić, z jaką łatwością wszystko co budował przez lata runęło, grzebiąc go pod gruzami, jak niewiele było trzeba, aby z przyjaciela stał się kimś niepożądanym… wrogiem. Kątem oka dostrzegł Gwen. Głowę miała opuszczoną. Jako jedyna na niego nie patrzyła i to bolało jeszcze bardziej. Czuł, że zaraz pęknie mu serce. Pragnął wykrzyczeć, że ich kocha, że prędzej dałby się poćwiartować, niż pozwoliłby, aby spotkała ich jakakolwiek krzywda. Tyle, że to bezcelowe. Nie uwierzą w ani jedno słowo. Uznają to za żałosną próbę obrony i wyśmieją, więc lepiej chyba sobie odpuścić. Nie chciał, by go wyśmiali. Jeżeli to jego ostatnie chwile... będzie starał się zapamiętać ich takimi, jacy byli zawsze i odejść z tym właśnie wspomnieniem.

\- Jeśli masz nam coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, powiesz podczas procesu. Wtedy będziesz miał okazję. Nie mam zamiaru słuchać cię więcej, niż to konieczne - odrzekł król. Do złudzenia przypominał swego ojca. Jego ton nie zdradzał żadnego głębszego poruszenia, jakby to co się stało nie dotknęło go osobiście, jakby Merlin był jednym z wielu; anonimowym czarownikiem, anonimowym zdrajcą, którego należy osądzić i skazać, jakby kompletnie nie miało znaczenia to, że był przy nim przez te wszystkie lata, że nie opuścił go, choć gdyby zechciał, znalazłby ku temu kilka solidnych... bardzo solidnych powodów).

\- Wszystko już wiesz - powiedział cicho Merlin. - Jestem czarownikiem. Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Ja nie zaprzeczam, niczego się nie wypieram. Po co to przeciągać? Zabij mnie odrazu.

Anna była wszędzie, w tym co widział i słyszał, w bólu, we wdychanym powietrzu. Zdawała się wypełniać sobą całą, dostępną przestrzeń. Było to jedno z tych nie dających się zdefiniować uczuć. Dusiła go, przytłaczała, on sam powoli stawał się nią. Może Artur ma rację? Może naprawdę jest wszystkiemu winien?

\- Ludzie mają prawo dowiedzieć się kim jesteś i zobaczyć twoją śmierć. Nie uda ci się tego uniknąć. - Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Merlin starał się wyrazić wzrokiem to, czego nie śmiał już mówić. Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś Artur przypomni sobie ten moment i zrozumie. Zakładając optymistycznie, że jakieś "kiedyś" w ogóle nastąpi.

W oczach króla trudno było dostrzec coś poza chłodną pogardą. Tak mógłby patrzeć Uther, ale na pewno nie Artur, którego znał! Chciał wierzyć, że go znał.

\- No i co? - zapytała łagodnie Anna. - Jak się z tym czujesz, Merlinie? Sam widzisz, że niewiele dla niego znaczysz. Byłeś zwykłym sługą. Podkreślał to ciągle, jednak ty udawałeś, że nie słyszysz. Osiągnąłeś mistrzostwo w ignorowaniu tego, co dotyczyło bezpośrednio ciebie. Teraz jesteś tylko czarownikiem. Nikim więcej. Zabije cię bez wahania, bo według niego wyłącznie na to zasługujesz. Jest taki sam, jak jego ojciec.

\- Nie prawda! - zaprzeczył gwałtownie Merlin, choć w obecnej sytuacji sporo go to kosztowało. Ale nie potrafił, po prostu nie potrafił nie bronić Artura. - Nie raz narażał dla mnie życie!

\- Głównie po to, by zrobić na złość ojcu. Sądzisz, że pojechałby po ten kwiat, gdyby Uther mu tego nie zakazał? Albo, że ratowałby tę zabitą dechami dziurę z której pochodzisz, gdyby ojciec go tam wysłał? Jeszcze by się przed tym wzbraniał.

\- Nie wiem. Ale on przez cały czas myślał, że mnie na każdym kroku chroni. Nie robiłby tego, gdyby mu zupełnie nie zależało.

\- Och, też chciałabym mieć przy sobie idiotę, któremu mogłabym wypominać, jak dużo mi zawdzięcza. To bardzo poprawia samopoczucie.

\- Niczego nie rozumiesz! - Jakaś część jego świadomości wypierała ostatnie wydarzenia, odrzucała je, jakby Artur, którego zimne spojrzenie czuł teraz na sobie, nie był Arturem, o którym mówił.

\- Merlinie! Przyznasz się w końcu do własnej głupoty, czy będę musiała na to jeszcze trochę poczekać?

\- Spętać go! - rozkazał król. - Trudno było zaprzeczyć temu, co się działo. Merlin przestawał cokolwiek rozumieć. Oczywiście nie spodziewał się, że Artur będzie szczęśliwy, gdy pozna prawdę, lecz na taką reakcję nie był przygotowany. Miał ogromną ochotę przywołać smoka i zapytać, czy to przewidział. Nieszczęsna gadzina uroiła sobie w tym swoim gadzim łbie, że on i Artur są połączeni przez jakąś nierozerwalną więź. Cokolwiek miał na myśli, najwyraźniej się pomylił.

Merlin się poddał. Nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś jest bardzo nie w porządku, zarówno z tym co widział i słyszał, jak i z jego myślami, lecz nie miał siły się nad tym zastanawiać. Niech się dzieje, co chce. Jego rola dobiegła końca, jeśli w ogóle jakąś odegrał. Pozwolił, by obojętność oplotła go ciasnym kokonem, by jego serce przepełniło poczucie pustki. Pozwolił, bo wszystko było lepsze, niż ból.

Niewidzialna siła szarpnęła ciałem Merlina. Gwen krzyknęła. Artur mocniej chwycił jego rękę. Agnes gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, niemal się dławiąc. Uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo jest bezradna. Odbierała emocje Emrysa, jego ból i rozpacz, jednak w żaden sposób nie mogła do niego dotrzeć. Znalazł się poza jej zasięgiem; potężny, lecz zupełnie pozbawiony woli walki. Anna dopięła swego. Zwyciężyła.

\- Nic nie poradzę - szepnęła z rozpaczą dziewczynka. Po jej policzkach spłynęło kilka łez. - Nic nie poradzę - powtórzyła. Gwen delikatnie wytarła jej twarz lnianą chustką.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Artur, starając się zignorować rosnącą w gardle gulę. Obiecywał sobie, że jeśli wyjdą z tego żywi, naprawdę durnia zabije. Zaczynał żałować, że uwolnili go z tych więzów. Można było zrobić to już po wszystkim. Przynajmniej by tutaj nie przylazł.

\- Nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć. Anna go uwięziła. Stworzyła wokół niego... coś w rodzaju zasłony, przywiązała go do siebie, a ja nie mogę się tam dostać, by go wydobyć. Jestem zbyt słaba.

\- Mówiłaś, że zabierzesz ją ze sobą? - powiedział Artur.

\- Taki miałam zamiar, lecz... wtedy on również umrze - odparła.

\- Zrobiła to specjalnie - stwierdził Gajusz.

\- Torturuje go. Nie wiem, ale... robi straszne rzeczy. - Czuła, że nie zostało jej dużo czasu.

\- Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby było inaczej - mruknął medyk. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął amulet, który kazał Merlinowi zdjąć przed opuszczeniem królewskich komnat.

\- To szaleństwo! - zaprotestował natychmiast Artur. - Możemy go zabić! Nie mamy pojęcia co ta wariatka…

\- Masz rację, panie - wszedł mu w słowo Gajusz. - Ale istnieje też szansa, że go uwolnimy, a wtedy Agnes będzie mogła spróbować zrealizować swój plan.

\- Jak chcecie go uwolnić? - zapytała Agnes. Z każdą chwilą mówiła ciszej i mniej wyraźnie. Umysł nadal miała jasny, lecz organizm coraz bardziej odmawiał współpracy. Gajusz robił co mógł, by dać jej więcej czasu, jednak śmierć nadciągała nieubłaganie.

\- Mamy magiczny artefakt, który odwraca zaklęcia rzucane na noszącą go osobę - objaśnił. - Tyle, że magia na poziomie umysłów ma nie wiele wspólnego z podręcznikowymi zaklęciami. To najmniej zbadany, wyjątkowo niestabilny grunt, sfera nie podporządkowująca się większości reguł.

\- Odwraca? To… może… być. - Powieki Agnes opadły.

\- Nie! Zaczekaj! - krzyknął Artur, nie w porę zdając sobie sprawę z tego, czego zarządał.

\- Jestem. Po prostu słońce mnie razi. Oczy… bolą… Możecie… wziąć… to słońce?

\- Nie ma słońca, kochanie - powiedziała łamiącym się głosem Gwen.

\- Nie ma? No, prawda. Przecież… jest noc. Głupia jestem.

\- Nie jesteś. - Artur ścisnął jej małą dłoń, którą wciąż trzymał w swojej. Czuł się jak we śnie. Dziewczynka posługiwała się magią, lecz nikt nie miał wątpliwości co do jej intencji. Pomagała im. Poświęciła dla nich własne życie.

Gdy walczył o uwolnienie Elyana, obiecał, że Druidzi zostaną pozostawieni w spokoju, że z jego ręki nie spotka ich więcej żadna krzywda. Teraz umocnił się w swoim postanowieniu. Agnes na to zasługiwała. - Jesteś bardzo odważna, a twoje oddanie jest godne... rycerza - przemówił cicho. Nie wiedział, czy mu się wydaje, czy naprawdę pieką go oczy. Wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać. - Tak postępują najszlachetniejsi.

\- Jestem... Druidką... w połowie. - Chciała dodać, że pewnie by ją zabił, gdyby dowiedział się o tym wcześniej, w innych okolicznościach, ale formułowanie zdań nie należało już do rzeczy najłatwiejszych. Zresztą, po namyśle doszła do wniosku, że nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. W końcu znalazło się coś ważnego, co mogła zrobić. Była potrzebna. Przydała się komuś i tylko to się liczyło.

\- Wiem. - Artur dotknął ostrożnie jej zimnego policzka. Napatrzył się w życiu na śmierć; był z nią oswajany od najmłodszych lat, jednak to zaczynało go przerastać. - Dziękuję ci, Agnes - powiedział.

\- Panie... spróbujmy - szepnęła dziewczynka.

\- Dobrze. - Król spojrzał na Gajusza. Ten skinął głową, ukląkł przy Merlinie, pocałował go w czoło i zapiął na jego szyi łańcuszek. W korytarzu zapadła niemal absolutna cisza. Nikt nie śmiał głośniej odetchnąć. Wszyscy zdawali się oczekiwać na uderzenie gromu, na jakiś spektakularny zwrot akcji. Tym czasem nie działo się nic, co mogliby od razu zauważyć.

\- No i co? - nie wytrzymał Gwaine.

\- To raczej nie będzie jak z tymi sznurami - odrzekł Gajusz. Artur odetchnął głęboko, próbując się opanować. Przedmiot, który zabił jego ojca budził w nim lęk i bardzo mu się nie podobało, że już drugi raz zdecydował się na użycie go. Swoją drogą, drugi raz w tym samym celu; żeby ratować tego bezczelnego, irytującego imbecyla z odstającymi uszami. Ojciec by go wydziedziczył, gdyby dowiedział się, że zrobił coś takiego dla sługi... dla przyjaciela. Nie zrozumiałby tego. Sam nie dbał o przyjaciół. Możliwe, że Gajusz był jedynym, który przy nim wytrwał, a i on zapewne nie mógłby liczyć ze strony Uthera na żadną, wymagającą poświęcenia pomoc. Artur nie potrafił sobie czegoś takiego wyobrazić. Przyjaźń była dla niego jedną z najświętszych wartości. Nigdy otwarcie się do tego nie przyznawał, ale to ludzie, których miał przy sobie stanowili swego rodzaju siłę napędową dla podejmowanych przez niego działań, wraz z nim budowali wspaniałe królestwo, osadzone na solidnych fundamentach, królestwo o jakim marzył, od kiedy raz na zawsze wyleczył się z idei posiadania władzy, dla samej władzy. Ten ciamajdowaty półgłówek Merlin również miał w tym budowaniu swój wcale niemały udział, choć pewnie nie był tego świadom. I może lepiej, żeby tak pozostało.

Teraz z całego serca pragnął zabrać go stąd w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, ukryć gdzieś daleko od magii, od tej pomylonej wiedźmy i koszmaru, jaki im zgotowała. Pogładził palcami wierzch jego dłoni. Mógł jedynie czekać.

Agnes skupiła się na Merlinie. Wyczuła zmianę, co oznaczało, że amulet działa, choć skutek nie był natychmiastowy. Zasłona topniała powoli, z czego Anna, jak narazie nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Tym lepiej. Im dłużej pozostaje w nieświadomości, tym więcej czasu na przygotowanie.

Emrys niestety nie walczył. Tkwił w stworzonej przez nią iluzji, zrozpaczony i załamany, pozbawiony wszelkiej nadziei. Ona zaś, przekonana o swym zwycięstwie, koncentrowała wszystkie siły na utrzymywaniu tego stanu. Rozkoszowała się jego bólem. Sama myśl, że rozgryzła i złamała czarownika, który wydawał się być potężny, wywoływała euforię. Czekała na to od lat i cierpliwość się opłaciła. W końcu nadszedł dzień jej triumfu.

Agnes znów poraziło światło, które poprzednio wzięła za słońce. Nagle zrozumiała co to jest i odepchnęła je, mimo, iż poczuła przemożne pragnienie, by rzucić się w jego stronę. Była tam mama. Wołała ją, ale... jeszcze nie!

\- Emrysie, jestem tu! Walcz! - przekazała w myślach. Była już w stanie to zrobić. Zasłona przestała stanowić przeszkodę. Przypominała nieco cieniutką firankę, jakie co zamożniejsi mieli w zwyczaju zawieszać w oknach. Agnes z ulgą odkryła, że działanie amuletu nie obejmuje telepatii. Gajusz miał rację, wkroczyli w tak tajemnicze rejony magii, że trudno cokolwiek przewidzieć, nawet skutki użycia nieskomplikowanego artefaktu.

Wtem zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że wyraźnie wyczuwalna moc amuletu po prostu zniknęła, jakby się wypaliła. Zdziwiła się, lecz nie było czasu na rozważanie tej kwestii. - Emrysie - przynagliła. Brak odpowiedzi ją zaniepokoił. Nie bacząc na konsekwencje, przecisnęła się przez zasłonę.

\- Emrysie! - Głos brzmiał niedorzecznie w zimnym, ciemnym lochu w którym się znajdował; niczym echo z odległej przeszłości, z którą już nic go nie łączyło. - Emrysie, nie poddawaj się! Musisz walczyć! - Agnes! Urocza, dzielna Agnes. Z trudem zebrał się w sobie, by odpowiedzieć.

\- Wybacz mi. - To już nie ma sensu. Niech... się po prostu skończy.

\- Anna kłamie! To wszystko złudzenie! Przyjaciele chcą cię ocalić! Walcz! Pomóż im!

\- Co? Jacy przyjaciele? Przecież...

\- Nie wierzysz jej, prawda? - Anna niespodziewanie włączyła się do rozmowy. W końcu dostrzegła obecność intruza. Ta mała cholera znowu ją przechytrzyła, diabli wiedzą w jaki sposób, ale nie była już w stanie powstrzymywać jej przed udziałem w tej zapowiadającej się całkiem przyjemnie konwersacji. - I słusznie. Nikomu na tobie nie zależy, Merlinie. Widzisz? Jesteś tu sam. Nikt nie ujął się za tobą, nikt nie przyszedł, by pomóc ci w ucieczce, choć ty robiłeś to wiele razy. Ale ja cię nie opuszczę. Rozumiem cię. Doskonale wiem, co sobie myślisz, co czujesz. Jeśli się zgodzisz, zostanę przy tobie i nie pozwolę im cię skrzywdzić.

\- Nie słuchaj jej! - Słowa Agnes niemal uderzyły o wewnętrzną stronę jego czaszki. - Cokolwiek widzisz, to iluzja! Nie jesteś sam!

\- Iluzja? - Zmuszał się do myślenia, choć miał z tym spore trudności.

\- Tak, popatrz. - Poczuł muśnięcie łagodnej, charakterystycznej dla Druidów magii. Cela zawirowała i w mgnieniu oka się rozpadła, czemu towarzyszył wściekły ryk Anny. Wylądował w nieokreślonej przestrzeni, ani jasnej, ani ciemnej. Potrafił o niej powiedzieć tylko tyle, że istnieje i, że dzieli ją z Agnes i Anną.

\- No i czego chciałaś dowieść? - zapytała drwiąco Anna. Nie dawała po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jest wytrącona z równowagi. Nie przywykła do tego, że ktoś rzuca jej kłody pod nogi.

\- Że kłamiesz - rzuciła Agnes.

\- Och, kochanie, cały świat zbudowany jest na kłamstwie. Lubimy oszukiwać samych siebie, bo prawda często bywa zbyt trudna do zniesienia. Merlin jest tego najlepszym przykładem.

\- Jesteś ślepa, Anno. - Agnes zaśmiała się niewesoło.

\- Za to ty widzisz doskonale, co? Rzeczywiście, chyba cię odrobinkę nie doceniłam, ale bez przesady, skarbie. Nie jesteś nikim wyjątkowym. Większość druidzkich dzieci znacznie przewyższa cię umiejętnościami. A ja nie należę do osób, które wierzą w jakieś specjalne zdolności ślepców. Kiedyś przeprowadziłam kilka eksperymentów, żeby sprawdzić, czy w tych legendach jest choć ziarnko prawdy. Oczywiście, że nie ma, więc nie uda ci się mnie przestraszyć.

\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Żadnych specjalnych zdolności też nie posiadam i wcale ich nie potrzeba, żeby dostrzegać rzeczy, które tobie wyraźnie umykają.

Merlin nadal nie był w stanie zebrać myśli. Co, według Agnes było złudzeniem? Leżał w celi, w lochach, czekając na proces. Może zwyczajnie zasnął? Wszystko mu się mieszało, jakby wypił za dużo. Nie potrafił ocenić ile czasu upłynęło.

\- Biedactwo - zwróciła się do niego Anna. - Pogubiłeś się troszeczkę? To wina tej małej. Widzisz co wyprawia? Nie życzy ci najlepiej. Chce dla swoich celów wykorzystać fakt, że w tym momencie jesteś słaby, niezdolny do żadnej obrony. Co tu dużo mówić, miłość unicestwiła potęgę, niemalże rzuciła mi ją do stóp. Jakież to żałosne! Pasuje do ciebie. Ale ja wciąż liczę na to, że zmądrzejesz, dlatego cię chronię.

\- Nie jesteś słaby! - Agnes nie znała szczegółów wizji podsuwanych Merlinowi przez Annę i nie wiedziała co konkretnie sprawiło, że się poddał. Miała jedynie obraz jego emocji, na podstawie którego dobierała słowa. - Tam, na zewnątrz są twoi przyjaciele! Chcą, żebyś do nich wrócił! Mieliśmy ich uratować! No już! Weź się w garść! Przypomnij sobie! Nie jest za późno!

Merlin nie miał siły objaśniać jej, że ci, których kochał uważają go obecnie za wroga, lecz słowa o uratowaniu ich, przykuły jego uwagę. Czyżby jednak istniała szansa? Oczywiście, że istniała! Cóż za głupiec z niego! Agnes jeszcze nie odeszła. Trzeba spróbować. Nie ma nic do stracenia, a zyskać można wiele. Zawsze był szczerze oddany Arturowi i do końca pozostanie. Nie ważne, jak to się skończyło. Możliwe, że sam jest sobie winien.

Myślenie przychodziło coraz łatwiej. Rzeczywistość zaczęła się domagać, by w końcu zażegnać ten powstały z niejasnych przyczyn chaos, usystematyzować ją, poskładać we w miarę spójną, logiczną całość.

Rozejrzał się. Otaczająca ich przestrzeń nie miała kształtu ani koloru, wypełniona była natomiast magią i emocjami. Może da się ją kształtować, naginać do własnej woli?

\- Merlinie, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś zdrajcą, prawda? - W zadanym przez Annę pytaniu było coś, co kazało mu odpowiedzieć twierdząco, nawet samemu sobie. Zwłaszcza samemu sobie. - Służyłeś synowi zbrodniarza. Nie usprawiedliwia cię twoja naiwna wiara w to, że tak bardzo różni się od ojca. W jednej kwestii muszę się z Arturem zgodzić. Jesteś idiotą. - Jej śmiech sprawił, że wszystko wokół zaczęło pulsować. - Agnes, skarbie, słyszałaś o masakrze w osadzie Druidów, całkiem nie daleko od Camelotu? Wiesz kto ją spowodował? Nie? Więc niech Merlin ci powie. Wie doskonale, choć udaje, że jest inaczej. Wracając do tematu... Jesteś zdrajcą, Merlinie i skończyłeś jak zdrajca. Z przyjemnością się temu przyglądałam, lecz teraz daję ci szansę. Odpraw tę małą i stań u mego boku. Masz potęgę na wyciągnięcie ręki. Koniec strachu, poniżania, koniec bycia zdrajcą. Zostawiasz przeszłość za sobą i razem tworzymy przyszłość. Sam wielki król Artur padnie przed tobą na kolana. Zrobisz co zechcesz z tymi twoimi pseudo-przyjaciółmi. Nie będę ci się w to mieszać. Zaniecham zemsty. Nawet Gajusza oszczędzę. Zastanów się. - Oczywiście nie zamierzała dotrzymać słowa. Zależało jej tylko na pozbyciu się Agnes i podporządkowaniu sobie Merlina, który zaczynał się jej wymykać.

\- Żal mi ciebie, Anno - powiedział Merlin, ze spokojem, który zaskoczył nawet jego. - Próbuję znaleźć coś na twoje usprawiedliwienie i nie potrafię. Istotnie, wielu czarowników zginęło z ręki Uthera, ale ty nie masz prawa występować w ich obronie. Nie jesteś niewinna. Robiłaś straszne rzeczy, za życia byłaś dokładnie taka, jak w Camelocie postrzegani są czarownicy. Nie miałaś ku temu powodów. Urodziłaś się przed wielką czystką, brat się o ciebie troszczył, a i Gajusz był ci przychylny, dopóki nie zorientował się, kim się stajesz. Z własnej woli wybrałaś drogę zła i uparcie nią kroczysz. Możesz oskarżać wszystkich, ale to ty dokonałaś wyboru.

\- Nie mam wątpliwości, że był słuszny. Wyszłam na tym dużo lepiej, niż ty na zabawie w sługę Artura.

\- Nie sądzę. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie wiodłem ponurej egzystencji, karmiąc się rozpaczą i bólem innych.

\- Światło - szepnęła Agnes.

\- Co? - Merlin rozejrzał się, lecz niczego nie zauważył. - Jakie światło?

\- Dla mnie. Nie mogę go dłużej odpychać. Będę musiała iść. - Zrozumiał. Zbliżył się nieco do Anny. Trzeba było działać szybko.

\- Czyli nie zmądrzałeś - mruknęła Anna, kierując w jego stronę falę energii, którą błyskawicznie odbił. - Postanowiłeś ze mną walczyć? - Lodowaty podmuch przeniknął go na wskroś. Źle znosił zimno i tego rodzaju atak zawsze dawał jego przeciwnikowi minimalną przewagę. Ale Anna nie miała o tym pojęcia, a na dodatek do Akcji włączyła się Agnes, neutralizując zaklęcie szybciej, niż on byłby w stanie. Miała wprost genialne wyczucie. 

\- Postanowiłem zrobić to, co dla wszystkich najlepsze. Także dla ciebie. Nie można ci już pomóc. Może tam, po drugiej stronie... - Urwał, nie wiedząc co właściwie miał na myśli. Anna zasługiwała na to, by pochłonął ją mrok, lecz mimo odrazy, jaką w nim budziła, nie potrafił jej tego życzyć. Litość brała górę i kazała mu wierzyć, że może czeka ją przemiana, druga szansa. Ostatecznie, śmierć przecież nie jest końcem.

Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, obejmując nimi tę dziwaczną materię, w której byli zanurzeni, a z której mógł uczynić wszystko. Skoncentrował się. Otoczenie ochoczo odpowiedziało na jego magię. Srebrna sieć zaczęła oplatać Annę. Wszyscy troje byli zdumieni potęgą czaru. Anna zamarła z przerażenia. Nie mogła się wydostać, a ponad to, w magii Merlina było coś, co przy bezpośrednim kontakcie sprawiało jej nieznośny ból. Wrzasnęła wściekle, kiedy Agnes zbliżyła się do niej i delikatnie ujęła palcami jedno z oczek sieci.

\- Wygrałeś Emrysie! - zawołała z radością. Roześmiała się tak szczerze, jak tylko może się śmiać dwunastoletnia dziewczynka. - Do zobaczenia, kiedyś.

\- Dziękuję ci, Agnes. Przepraszam za to, że...

\- Nie przepraszaj. To dla mnie zaszczyt. - Anna szarpnęła się.

\- Nie wygrałeś, Merlinie - oświadczyła. - Pozbędziesz się mnie, ale nie wygrałeś. Twoja udręka dopiero się zaczyna.

\- Muszę iść - rzuciła dziarsko Agnes. - Powiedz mojej babci, że ją bardzo kocham.

\- Powiem. - W tym momencie Merlin poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś z ogromną siłą wcisnął go w za ciasny tunel. Ogarnęło go przerażenie.

\- Agnes! Co się dzieje! - krzyknął rozpaczliwie.

\- Nie bój się! Ktoś cię na pewno wyciągnie! - odkrzyknęła z oddali.

\- Niby kto? - zapytał w pustkę. Nie mógł się poruszyć, magia też na nic się nie zdawała. Zrezygnowany, zacisnął powieki, pod którymi natychmiast pojawiła się twarz Artura, jego zimne, pełne pogardy spojrzenie. Cóż, jeśli się stąd wydostanie, trzeba się będzie z tym zmierzyć. Co do tego Anna miała rację.

\- Merlinie? - Głos, którego nie pomyliłby z żadnym innym przerwał dojmującą ciszę. Uznał to za przywidzenie, bo ów głos... nie miał prawa się tu pojawić i brzmieć w taki sposób. Nie po tym, co się stało. - Merlinie, słyszysz mnie? - Otworzył oczy. Twarz Artura nie zniknęła, natomiast zmieniła się całkowicie.

\- Już po wszystkim - wymamrotała Agnes. Artur nachylił się ku niej, by lepiej rozumieć słowa. Zebrani popatrzyli po sobie z niedowierzaniem. Nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnego.

\- Zabierzesz ją?

\- Tak, panie.

\- A Merlin?

\- Bardzo... pomógł.

\- On!? - W innej sytuacji Artur prawdopodobnie by się roześmiał.

\- Jest... odważny. Powinien... wrócić. Pomóż... mu.

\- Co mam zrobić? - zapytał, ale Agnes już nie reagowała. Po kilku chwilach zanikł oddech. Gajusz sprawdził puls.

\- Nie żyje - powiedział cicho. Merlin poruszył się gwałtownie. Artur puścił dłoń dziewczynki i odwrócił się do swego sługi. To co zobaczył, ani trochę mu się nie spodobało. Merlin wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, policzki niemal przeźroczyste, a jego ciałem wstrząsały silne dreszcze.

\- Merlinie? - odezwał się najłagodniejszym tonem, na jaki było go stać. Brak reakcji bynajmniej nie był tym, czego oczekiwał. - Merlinie, słyszysz mnie? - Merlin zamrugał i otworzył oczy. - No, tak lepiej - mruknął Artur, starając się nie okazywać, jak wielką odczuł ulgę.

\- Przykryjcie ją czymś - szepnęła do rycerzy Gwen. Chciała zrobić to dyskretnie, lecz akustyka zamkowych korytarzy była bezlitosna, o czym mieszkańcy zapominali w najmniej odpowiednich momentach.

\- Cieszę się, że cię widzę - powiedział Merlin. Artur zamierzał odpowiedzieć, że również... prawie się cieszy, lecz następne słowa przyjaciela zmroziły mu krew w żyłach. - Wiem, że to tylko złudzenie, wiem, że sam siebie oszukuję, ale... wolę własne złudzenia, niż jej prawdę. Przynajmniej... jesteś.

\- Co ty bredzisz? - Artur ścisnął jego rękę.

\- Próbuję zrozumieć, jaki to miało sens - odrzekł ze smutkiem Merlin.

\- Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli dasz sobie z tym teraz spokój, wrócisz do swojej komnaty i odpoczniesz.

\- Do mojej komnaty? Przecież nie mogę się stąd wydostać.

\- Skąd nie możesz się wydostać? - zapytał król, w duchu przeklinając swą naiwność. Już miał nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Gajusz ostrożnie rozchylił palce Agnes, wciąż zaciśnięte na dłoni Merlina.

\- Z tego tunelu.

\- O boże! - jęknęła Gwen.

\- Z jakiego?... - zaczął Artur, jednak zrozumienie przyszło, zanim dokończył pytanie. - Po co tam właziłeś? Czy ty zawsze musisz włazić tam, gdzie nie trzeba? - Oczy zaszły mu łzami, dwie nawet potoczyły się po policzku. Rzecz jasna od kurzu. Pełno go w tym cholernym korytarzu. Trzeba będzie pogonić służbę, bo ewidentnie nikt tutaj nie sprząta. Co oni sobie wyobrażają!? Jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że król Camelotu płacze.

\- Nie właziłem - odparł Merlin. - Wpadłem.

\- Żadna różnica. - Arturowi przyszło do głowy, że może właśnie o to chodziło Agnes, kiedy powiedziała, że Merlin powinien wrócić, ale trzeba mu pomóc. Tylko jak? Uszczypnął się, by się upewnić, że nie tkwi w jakimś sennym koszmarze. Zabolało.

\- Żadna - zgodził się Merlin.

\- Nie ruszaj się! Ani drgnij! - rozkazał Artur. - Wyciągniemy cię. Wrócisz do nas. - Gajusz usiadł przy nich na podłodze i otoczył Merlina ramieniem.

\- Wolę zostać.

\- Dlaczego!? - zapytali jednocześnie Artur, Gajusz i Gwen.

\- Artur... prawdziwy Artur nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Twierdzi, że nie było żadnej Anny, że ja spowodowałem to wszystko, bo jestem czarownikiem. - Gajusz ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. - Niedługo odbędzie się proces, a ja tak bardzo nie chcę...

\- Głupku skończony! - Artur z trudem powstrzymał wybuch histerycznego śmiechu. - Ja jestem prawdziwym Arturem! Nie oskarżyłem cię o czary! Cóż za niedorzeczność! To była jakaś... okropna iluzja.

\- Raczej nie. To było realne. Wciąż widzę jego twarz, słyszę jego słowa.

\- Więc spójrz na mnie. Zapomnij o tamtym i wracaj do nas!

Merlin utkwił wzrok w twarzy króla, którą znał niemal jak własną. Bezbłędnie wychwytywał malujące się na niej emocje, czytał w niej niczym w otwartej księdze. Porównał ją z twarzą zapamiętaną z tamtych kilku chwil, co do których był pewien, że zrujnowały jego świat i pojął, dlaczego ciągle odnosił wrażenie, że coś się nie zgadza. To nie były emocje Artura, lecz Uthera, jakby nałożona, nie pasująca maska. Artur to samo wyraziłby nieco inaczej. Nie był swoim ojcem.

Merlin poczuł się kompletnie zagubiony. Czyżby aż do tego stopnia dał się oszukać? Na to wyglądało. Anna stworzyła iluzję prawie idealną. Prawie, bo nie potrafiła dostrzegać z pozoru nieistotnych drobiazgów, które dla Merlina miały znaczenie. Artur, Uther... nie widziała różnicy. Nałożyła na siebie ich obrazy. Tworzyła z tego, co znała, niekiedy wybierając drogę na skróty.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Chodź - powiedział Artur. Nie przebywał w tunelu, lecz Merlin mógł go widzieć i słyszeć. Dziwne.

Uświadomił sobie, że przyjaciel trzyma jego rękę, że trzymał już wtedy, gdy zdecydował się podjąć walkę z Anną. Odetchnął głęboko. Nie stracił tych, których kochał, choć Anna próbowała dowieść, że jest inaczej. Nie stracił... Tylko to się liczyło.

\- Pomóż mi - poprosił. Gdyby dysponował jeszcze jakimiś resztkami sił, pewnie by go w tym momencie opuściły.

\- Merlinie, jesteś tu, z nami, nic ci nie grozi. Może jedynie tydzień w dybach, choć jeszcze się nad tym zastanowię.

\- Przestań - syknęła Gwen. - Merlin zorientował się, że ona i Gajusz również są obok. Ściany tunelu zaczęły się powoli odsuwać, robiąc miejsce pogrążonemu w półmroku zamkowemu korytarzowi. Jego wzrok spoczął na owiniętym peleryną, drobnym ciele Agnes. To nie była iluzja. Dziewczynka naprawdę była martwa.

\- Nie mogłem jej uratować - wyszeptał i zapłakał. - Chciałem, ale... - Artur, bez zbytniego namysłu, ostrożnie wziął go w ramiona.

\- Nie jesteś niczemu winien - powiedział. - Nie waż się nawet tak myśleć.

Zachowanie Merlina w pewien sposób go uspokajało. Nareszcie był zupełnie przytomny, wrócił. Doznał psychicznych tortur i po prostu puściły mu nerwy. Każdemu normalnemu człowiekowi by puściły.

\- Percival, Gwaine, zanieście go do jego komnaty. Gajuszu, zaraz tam do was przyjdę, tylko... - Drzwi pralni otworzyły się z przeraźliwym skrzypieniem i stanęła w nich Berta, wyglądająca na mocno poirytowaną.

\- Rosslin! Tim! Jeśli dalej będziecie mi w nocy hałasować pod drzwiami, przysięgam, porozmawiam z dowódcą straży! Co to ma do licha ciężkiego być!? Ludzie chcą spać! - Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że nie krzyczy na uprzykrzonych, młodych strażników. Omiotła korytarz wciąż gniewnym spojrzeniem. Dostrzegłszy Agnes, zachwiała się i w ostatniej chwili chwyciła się framugi. - Boże! Boże kochany! Agnes! Moja Agnes! - Z szybkością jakiej trudno się było po niej spodziewać znalazła się przy ciele wnuczki. - Agnes, kochanie, słyszysz mnie!? - Chwyciła dziewczynkę za ramiona i dość mocno potrząsnęła. - Agnes! Odezwij się!

\- Berto. - Gwen dotknęła lekko jej ręki. - Berto, ona nie żyje. - Kobieta odwróciła się do niej gwałtownie.

\- Wiedziałam... wiedziałam, że to musi się tak skończyć - załkała. - To było dziecko. Co takiego strasznego zrobiła, że musieliście ją zabić?

\- Berto - odezwał się Artur tonem łagodnym, lecz za razem kategorycznym. - Nie zabiliśmy jej. Uratowała nas. - Berta jakby tego nie usłyszała. Chwyciła ciało Agnes i spróbowała je podnieść, jednak nie dała rady. Leon podszedł by jej pomóc, lecz spotkał się z wręcz agresywnym sprzeciwem.

\- Idźcie - rzekła krótko Gwen. - Porozmawiam z nią. - Artur skinął głową. Przekazał Merlina rycerzom, a sam ruszył przodem i informował mijanych strażników, że alarm został odwołany.

W zamku panowała cisza. Pogrążeni we śnie mieszkańcy nie mieli pojęcia o dramacie, który się właśnie rozegrał. Artur wolałby, aby się nie dowiedzieli. Nie uważał za najlepszy pomysł straszenia kolejnymi czarownicami i tak sponiewieranych przez życie ludzi. Oczywiście nie było szans na zachowanie tych wydarzeń w tajemnicy, dlatego postanowił nazajutrz wygłosić oświadczenie i wszystko wyjaśnić. Ale to jutro. Narazie niech śpią. Najważniejsze, że są bezpieczni.

\- Trzymasz się jakoś? - zapytał idącego obok Gajusza.

\- Jakoś - odrzekł medyk. - Nie mam pojęcia jak. - Uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Czuję się jak po długiej, ciężkiej bitwie - wyznał Artur.

\- Nie ma się co dziwić. To była długa, ciężka bitwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i zostaje napisanie ostatniego rozdziału.  
> Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdecydowałam się jednak podzielić zakończenie na dwie części. To, co opublikuję następnym razem, to już na sto procent będzie koniec.  
> Lady from Poland i Liryce dziękuję za komentarze. :)

Gwen ostrożnie wysunęła się spod okryć i natychmiast uderzył ją przenikliwy chłód. Zacisnęła zęby. W jej domu nie było tego problemu; mały budynek dobrze trzymał ciepło. Ze współczuciem pomyślała o tych mieszkańcach zamku, którzy nie mają z kim dzielić łoża. Doszła do wniosku, że przy obecnych temperaturach to wręcz ryzykowne.

Nie udało jej się nie obudzić Artura. Spał zbyt lekko, zbyt czujnie. Podobnie jak ona przez kilka godzin dryfował na krawędzi jawy i snu, nie mogąc zaznać odpoczynku.

\- Czemu wstajesz? - zapytał nieprzytomnie.

\- Muszę coś zrobić - odpowiedziała spoglądając w stronę okna. Nie wiele światła przebijało się przez zasłony. Najwidoczniej było jeszcze wcześnie, jednak niespokojny półsen już nazbyt ją zmęczył.

\- Nie idź nigdzie - wymamrotał, chwytając ją za rękę. Uśmiechnęła się. Uwielbiał, gdy przy nim leżała. Tak po prostu. Chodziło o sam kontakt, o bliskość, której jako wychowywany bez matki syn Uthera Pendragona, praktycznie nie miał okazji zaznać. Pomyślała przelotnie, że gdyby w odpowiednim momencie nie pojawił się Merlin i nie stałby się dla przyszłego króla tym, kim się stał, Artur mógłby nigdy nie odkryć w sobie człowieka, którym był naprawdę. Kto wie, jak wyglądałby Camelot bez tego niepozornego sługi? Gwen dawno stwierdziła, że wszelkie zmiany zaczęły się właśnie od niego. Dobrze pamiętała dzień w którym spotkała go po raz pierwszy. Do tej pory nie potrafiła wyjaśnić, dlaczego się zatrzymała, by zamienić słowo z zakutym w dyby nieszczęśnikiem. Doskonale wiedziała za co został skazany i choćby z tego powodu powinna była ominąć go szerokim łukiem. Nie ominęła. Nie dało się. Uznała, że chłopak ma trochę nie po kolei w głowie, bo przecież nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie pakuje się na własne życzenie w konflikt z księciem (który swoją drogą jest rozpieszczonym, zarozumiałym, bezdusznym gnojkiem), lecz ta oczywista głupota ją po prostu rozbroiła.

Przez jakiś czas próbowała z nim flirtować, w sumie dla rozrywki. Bywał przeuroczy, kiedy się go odpowiednio podpuściło. Dała sobie z tym spokój, gdy tylko zrozumiała, ile znaczy jego przyjaźń. Nim się spostrzegła, pokochała go w jakiś dziwny sposób, trudny do zdefiniowania, jak większość dotyczących Merlina rzeczy. Nie umiała go rozgryźć. . Czasami odnosiła wrażenie, że całkiem świadomie robi dużo więcej, niż gotów jest przyznać. Choćby dziś w nocy. Agnes powiedziała, że bardzo pomógł. Gwen w to nie wątpiła, lecz była pewna, że jeżeli zapyta samego zainteresowanego, otrzyma wymijającą odpowiedź, do której jednak nie będzie można mieć zastrzeżeń.

Nachyliła się i delikatnie pocałowała Artura. Zamknął oczy, na powrót pogrążając się w lekkim śnie. Okryła go lepiej, a potem, trzęsąc się z zimna, szybko przebrała się w prostą, może nie będącą ostatnim krzykiem mody, ale przynajmniej ciepłą, wełnianą sukienkę; wyjątkowo przydatny podarunek od Hunith. Za rozczesywanie włosów nawet się nie brała, tylko osłoniła je niebieską chustką, a na ramiona narzuciła płaszcz z futrzanym podbiciem.

Drewniany wieszak wyśliznął się jej ze zgrabiałych palców i uderzył o podłogę, czyniąc dużo większy hałas, niż można by się po nim spodziewać.

\- Merlinie, wyjdź - mruknął w poduszkę Artur. Gwen z trudem stłumiła chichot i wyszła z komnaty, cicho zamykając drzwi. Na korytarzu było zimno do tego stopnia, że widziała swój oddech. Miała ogromną ochotę trochę się przebiec, lecz była pewna, że koło południa wiedziałoby o tym pół Camelotu. Drugie pół najpóźniej przed wieczorem. Następnego dnia istniałby już jakiś zarys teorii wyjaśniającej, dlaczego królowa we wczesnych godzinach porannych biega sobie po zamkowych korytarzach. Po tygodniu okazałoby się, że to sprawka wyjątkowo groźnej czarownicy, która czyha na jej życie. Strażnicy potrafili plotkować bardziej, niż przekupki na targu. Właściwie nic co się działo, nie miało szans przejść bez echa.

Zastanawiała się, czy w zaistniałej sytuacji nie powinna przesunąć nieco... swoich planów, lecz analiza tego, czym mógłby się skończyć hipotetyczny bieg dla rozgrzewki umocniła ją w przekonaniu, że nie wolno zwlekać. Wiedziała aż za dobrze, iż takie plotki nie wygasają. Przeciwnie, nabierają impetu, zataczają coraz szersze kręgi. Trzeba je ukrócić najszybciej jak to możliwe, bo w końcu ktoś życzliwy poinformuje Artura, co się na jego temat po kątach gada. Nie miała możliwości sprawdzenia, po których konkretnie kątach - zresztą poświęcony na to czas mógł zadziałać na ich niekorzyść. Dopóki nie były to kąty w komnatach rycerzy, albo nie daj Boże dam dworu, istniała szansa na uniknięcie nieprzyjemności.

Zamierzała ich uniknąć. Całkowicie. Plan do najprostszych nie należał, ponad to okoliczności wyjątkowo nie sprzyjały. Wszystkim przydałoby się teraz trochę odpoczynku, wyciszenia. Czuła się nie najlepiej z myślą, że Artur śpi... w miarę spokojnie, podczas gdy ona, niemal jak jakaś zdrajczyni, zabiera się za wywoływanie potężnego zamieszania, z którym będzie się musiał zmierzyć. Jakby brakowało mu zmartwień. Gajusz też powinien dzisiaj odpocząć. Zdecydowanie powinien.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Niespodziewanie targnął nią gniew, co w ciągu ostatnich dni zdarzało się częściej, niż przez całe jej życie. Cisnęły się jej na usta przekleństwa, których znajomości nawet nie była świadoma i tylko obecność strażników powstrzymywała ją przed wypowiadaniem ich na głos. Nie miała wątpliwości co do źródeł plotki. To z całą pewnością był Edgar, albo raczej Anna. Edgar wcale nie musiał zlecać pobicia i prawdopodobnie go nie zlecił. Kilka słów zadziałało jak magiczna formuła. Ochotnicy znaleźli się sami, choć dla dobra sprawy lepiej utrzymywać Artura w przeświadczeniu, że to było pobicie na zlecenie. W przeciwnym razie trzeba by tłumaczyć skąd ta społeczna inicjatywa; w zwykły, bandycki napad król nie wierzył praktycznie od początku.

Ostatecznie, ujawnienie Arturowi prawdy może i nie skończyłoby się wielką katastrofą, bo przecież okazało się, że za wszystkim stała czarownica i nikt prócz niej nie ponosił za nic winy, ale... Artur i Merlin byli dla siebie zbyt ważni, by można było pozwolić na zrodzenie się w Arturze jakichkolwiek, choćby najdrobniejszych obaw przed tą relacją, a nawet nie tyle przed samą relacją, co przed postrzeganiem jej przez innych w niewłaściwy sposób. Przypadkowo upuszczone ziarno potrafi długi czas leżeć w ziemi i wykiełkować wtedy, gdy nikt się tego nie spodziewa. Bezpieczniej to nieszczęsne ziarno zlikwidować za wczasu. Za dużo od tego zależało. W prawdzie gdyby ktoś zapytał co konkretnie, Gwen nie potrafiłaby udzielić odpowiedzi, lecz wątpliwości co do tego nie miała. Postanowiła, że kiedy tylko upora się z obecnymi problemami, dyskretnie przyjrzy się Merlinowi i spróbuje na własny użytek rozwikłać kilka zagadek. Choćby te nieszczęsne wizyty w karczmie - wyjątkowo idiotyczne wytłumaczenie na wszystkie okazje, którego zgodność z prawdą Artur mógłby podważyć bez większego wysiłku, oczywiście gdyby mu się chciało.

Gwen należała do osób, które lubią wiedzieć. Daleka była od wścibstwa, jednak w kwestiach istotnych wolała mieć jasny obraz sytuacji, zwłaszcza odkąd została królową. Merlin był kwestią istotną, dlatego lepiej nie tracić go z oczu.

Gajusz i sir Leon nigdy nie darzyli się zbyt wielką sympatią. Leon, w początkowym okresie ich znajomości nie ufał Gajuszowi, co wyraźnie demonstrował, szczególnie w obecności Uthera. Później zaczął się z tym brakiem zaufania do nadwornego medyka nieco bardziej kryć, ale ewidentnie nadal miał ochotę na czymś go przyłapać. Ilekroć pojawiało się podejrzenie użycia magii, czynił do niego aluzje, jego komnaty zawsze były przeszukiwane najdokładniej, na dodatek z wyjątkową gwałtownością, tak, że przywrócenie porządku zajmowało długie tygodnie. Na każdym kroku, słowami i gestami okazywał mu swoją wyższość. Oczywiście, jak przystało na Rzymianina, Gajusz obmyślił kilka wyrafinowanych sposobów na odpłacenie pięknym za nadobne, lecz na obmyślaniu się skończyło. Mimo, iż król niekiedy nazywał go swoim przyjacielem, oficjalnie na dworze był nawet nie "praktycznie nikim", lecz człowiekiem, którego wbrew wszystkiemu nie skazano za magię. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, wolał o tym nie zapominać. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że odgrywanie się na jednym z najbardziej zaufanych rycerzy króla, prędzej czy później skończy się gorzej, niż źle. Nie warto było ryzykować wyłącznie dla własnej satysfakcji.

W końcu zdarzyło się, że uratował Leonowi życie, opanowując zakażenie rany, które wydawało się już nie do opanowania. Wtedy rycerz nie tylko mu odpuścił, lecz generalnie bardzo się zmienił, ale niechęć - przynajmniej ze strony Gajusza - pozostała.

Niejednokrotnie słyszał od nie mającego o niczym pojęcia Merlina, że Leon jest dobrym człowiekiem. Nigdy w to nie wątpił, ale po prostu go nie lubił. Jego nielubienie nie miało dla nikogo - w tym, jak sądził dla samego zainteresowanego żadnego znaczenia, więc mógł sobie na to swobodnie pozwolić.

Teraz, otwarcie przyjazne zachowanie Leona wprawiało go w zakłopotanie. Rycerz pomagał mu w nocy, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. Nieco później, kiedy sytuacja została już w miarę opanowana, z własnej woli przyniósł trochę dobrego, pitnego miodu i dodatkowe futra do okrycia, które rzeczywiście bardzo się przydały. Nad ranem natomiast, po prostu zajrzał do komnat medyka, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku. I wtedy Gajusz nie wytrzymał.

\- Skąd ta nagła troska, Leonie? - zapytał oschle, jednocześnie uświadamiając sobie, że podziękowanie jednak by się należało.

\- Przypuszczałem, że możesz zacząć dopatrywać się w tym jakiegoś podstępu - westchnął Leon. - Nie obawiaj się.

\- Jestem odrobinę zaskoczony - rzucił z ironią medyk. Czuł, że zachowanie Leona jest zupełnie szczere, jednak nie potrafił inaczej. Przez lata za bardzo przywykł do myśli, że go nie lubi.

\- Gajuszu... Kiedy tu biegliśmy z Arturem, Gwaine'em i Elyanem, nie mieliśmy pojęcia co się dzieje. Gdy zobaczyłem cię na podłodze, przez jedną, straszną chwilę myślałem, że... - Leon urwał, zmieszany.

\- Że jestem martwy, tak?

\- Tak. I ogarnęło mnie przerażenie, że już nie będę miał okazji przeprosić cię za to, jak cię traktowałem. Niemal ścięło mnie z nóg, rozumiesz? Zawsze wiedziałem, że powinienem, jednak nigdy nie zdobyłem się na odwagę. To niegodne rycerza. Zrobiłeś co mogłeś, by uratować mi życie, choć na pewno mnie nienawidziłeś, a ja...

\- Uratowałem ci życie, bo jestem medykiem i to mój obowiązek. Osobiste urazy nie mają znaczenia. - Leon uśmiechnął się niewesoło.

\- Dawno zrozumiałem, że robisz dla tego królestwa więcej, niż niejeden rycerz, że tak samo gotów jesteś oddać życie za króla. Niesprawiedliwie cię kiedyś oceniłem i żałuję tego. Chcę, byś o tym wiedział. - Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

\- Nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że ma to dla ciebie znaczenie - odezwał się w końcu Gajusz. - Nie chowam urazy. - Nie spodziewał się, że powiedzenie tego będzie tak trudne. Utherowi wybaczał dużo poważniejsze rzeczy, gdy ten, na swój pokręcony sposób przepraszał. - I dziękuję za dziś - dodał. Leon wyraźnie się rozluźnił.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić - mruknął. Otworzył drzwi i wychodząc odwrócił się jeszcze. - Znajdę tych bandytów, którzy napadli na Merlina. Obiecuję ci.

Po wyjściu Leona, Gajusz zajrzał do Merlina, który po niezupełnie dobrowolnym zażyciu sporej dawki wywaru nasennego, spał kamiennym snem. Patrząc na niego, zaczął się zastanawiać, jak by zareagowała biedna Hunith, dowiedziawszy się o tym, co się tu niekiedy wyprawia i to na dodatek z udziałem jej syna. On sam był tym przerażony. Dziś w nocy Merlin dwukrotnie omal nie umarł na jego oczach. Gdyby go stracił, nie umiałby dalej żyć.

Dorzucił do ognia i położył się z powrotem. Przez jego głowę wciąż przetaczały się obrazy powiązane z ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Dokładnie odtworzył w pamięci rozmowę, którą odbył kiedyś z Agnes, gdy dziewczynka przyszła do niego z niewyobrażalną ilością wbitych w rękę drzazg. Mówiła wtedy o tym, jak bardzo czuje się inna, niepotrzebna, bezużyteczna, mówiła o swoich obawach, że tak będzie już zawsze. W jej słowach wyraźnie dało się wyczuć aż nazbyt dobrze Gajuszowi znaną determinację, by ten stan rzeczy zmienić.

Objął się ramionami, bo przeszył go chłód, nie mający jednak nic wspólnego z panującą w komnacie niską temperaturą. Agnes oddała za nich życie. Zrobiła to praktycznie bez wahania, wykazując się godną najwyższego podziwu odwagą i dojrzałością, na jaką nie koniecznie byłoby stać niejednego dorosłego. Tak to przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało i z całą pewnością tak właśnie zostanie zapamiętane. Tragiczną historię naznaczonej podwójną odmiennością dziewczynki, która za wszelką cenę pragnęła udowodnić, że może okazać się potrzebna, będą znali tylko nieliczni.

Zasnął na krótko, a jego sny pełne były ciepłego altu Anny Moor, przeplatającego się w upiorny sposób z nieco ochrypłym głosikiem Agnes. Mimo tego, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, dość niechętnie wygramolił się spod koców i futer. Wszystko go bolało. Czuł każdy, najdrobniejszy staw.

Królowa powitała go słabym uśmiechem, który z marnym skutkiem spróbował odwzajemnić.

\- Wybacz Gajuszu - zaczęła niepewnie. - Wolałabym nie robić tego dzisiaj, ale...

\- Ale trzeba zrobić to dzisiaj - powiedział, starając się ukryć jak bardzo przeraża go realizacja tego przedsięwzięcia.

\- Tak. Nie ma na co czekać. Merlin dość już przeszedł. - Gwen usiadła przy ogniu, a Gajusz zaczął szukać garnka na mleko.

\- Wystarczy, że pokropię eliksirem polano i wrzucę w ogień. Jedno mniej więcej na godzinę. Dym zrobi swoje. Antidotum mam dużo. Kropla wystarcza na osiem godzin z tym, że trzeba zażyć, zanim pojawią się pierwsze objawy.

\- A jak się pojawią?

\- To przepadło. W takiej sytuacji antidotum tylko je przytłumi, a potem wybuchną ze zdwojoną siłą. - Gwen stłumiła chichot.

\- Wiesz co? Daj mi od razu buteleczkę. Część rycerzy też powinna je dostać, zanim w ogóle zaczniemy cokolwiek robić.

\- Dobrze. Tylko wciąż się zastanawiam nad ostateczną, wiarygodną wersją. - Gwen oparła podbródek na rękach.

\- A może by postąpić tak, jak postępowało się w tym królestwie przez lata?

\- Co masz na myśli, pani? - Gajusz spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony.

\- Zrzucić winę na czarownicę. O Annie Moor i tak dowiedzą się wszyscy. Nie unikniemy tego, więc chyba lepiej to wykorzystać. Została unieszkodliwiona, ale rzucone przez nią już jakiś czas temu zaklęcie wywołało taką chorobę. Nie groźną, co się podkreśli, lecz uciążliwą. - Gajusz westchnął ciężko.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa.

Artur już nie spał, gdy Gwen wśliznęła się z powrotem do łóżka. Z czasów kiedy była służącą pozostał jej irytujący zwyczaj wstawania o nieprzyzwoitych... naprawdę nieprzyzwoitych godzinach. Nie robiła tego zawsze, ale wciąż się to zdarzało.

\- Zmądrzałaś? - zapytał, przyciągając ją do siebie.

\- Raczej zmarzłam - mruknęła. Ujął jej zimną dłoń i musnął ją wargami. W odpowiedzi przywarła do niego mocniej i pocałowała w pewne wrażliwe miejsce tuż przy uchu. Uśmiechnął się, przymykając powieki.

\- Nie pytaj, gdzie byłam - szepnęła. - Przez chwilę nie pytaj, dobrze?

Wychodząc od Gajusza zajrzała do pralni. Berta czuwała przy ciele Agnes, przerażająco spokojna, jakby nieobecna. Ten widok zmroził jej krew w żyłach.

\- Dobrze - odrzekł Artur. Nie musiał pytać. Wbrew temu, co sądzili jego najbliżsi, nie był osłem.


	14. Chapter 14

Mimo przejmującego zimna, Myra otworzyła swój stragan nawet trochę wcześniej, niż zwykle. Chłop zirytował ją już z samego rana, więc po prostu wyszła z domu, żeby temu leniowi śmierdzącemu łba gołymi rękami nie ukręcić. Czy naprawdę tak trudno zwlec dupę z barłogu i przynieść drewno? Jeszcze będzie się na nią wydzierać. Co on sobie do cholery ciężkiej wyobraża!?

Poprzestawiała gliniane naczynia, tak by na widoku były te najładniejsze, na których miała nadzieję zarobić najwięcej. Ludzie zwykle kupowali najprostsze i najtańsze, ale nie rzadko trafiał się ktoś, kto chciał coś wyglądającego na... jak to się mówi, z odrobinę wyższej półki. Figurki zwierząt, które jej syn szczególnie lubił robić, też się nieźle sprzedawały, choć początkowo Myra uważała, że wystawianie ich w ogóle nie ma sensu.

Usiadła na nieco rozklekotanym, drewnianym stołku, stopy stawiając na owiniętym w owczą skórę kamieniu, nagrzewanym w ogniu przez całą noc. Nie spodziewała się dziś dużego ruchu, lecz pierwszy klient pojawił się niemal natychmiast. Jak na złość, był to rzeźnik Bill, człowiek, którego wyjątkowo nie znosiła.

\- Witaj Myro. Potrzebuję trzech, dużych misek, tylko nie takich krzywych, jak ostatnio.

\- Nie były krzywe - warknęła, obrzucając mężczyznę gniewnym spojrzeniem.

\- Były. I to wszystkie, co do jednej. - Uśmiechnął się, w swoim mniemaniu zalotnie. Odkąd pamiętała, usiłował z nią flirtować. Uważał się za przystojnego i obdarzonego poczuciem humoru. Według Myry był natrętny i obleśny; zaschnięta krew na jego paznokciach sprawiała, że robiło jej się niedobrze. Nie chciała, by dotykał towaru.

\- Morris to nie byle partacz. Nie robi krzywych naczyń - oświadczyła. - Jeśli nie przyjmiesz tego w końcu do wiadomości, zacznę rozpowiadać, że sprzedajesz mięso z chorych zwierząt.

\- Oj, to nie było miłe.

\- Nie miało być.

\- A liczyłem na sympatyczną pogawędkę z rana. - Zrobił urażoną minę.

\- Źle trafiłeś.

\- No tak. Bo ty przecież wolisz z ludźmi z zamku rozmawiać. Dla Gajusza na przykład to taka milutka jesteś, że aż zęby bolą. Tylko ciekawe czy wiesz, kogo pod swoim dachem wychował. Ja na jego miejscu to bym poszedł i bym się na gałęzi powiesił. Ze wstydu. Ten chłopak ponoć z królem...

\- Ponoć - prychnęła Myra, dyskretnie usuwając z zasięgu wzroku Billa wyjątkowo ładną miskę.

\- Och, Myro, Myro - westchnął teatralnie rzeźnik. - Jak się chodzi do karczmy, to się takie rzeczy wie. Czasem się któryś z rycerzy uchla i trochę poopowiada, co się tam na tych ich wyprawach dzieje.

\- No, co się niby dzieje? - rzuciła oschle. Nie była do końca pewna czy chce znać wersję Billa.

\- Ktoś kiedyś wspomniał, że król bez Merlina to nigdzie się nie ruszy.

\- Rzeczywiście, nowina. Od lat wszyscy o tym wiedzą.

\- Dobra, ale... Yhm... Mówią, że nawet tak bliziutko siebie śpią, a i zdarzyło się, że pod jednym przykryciem. To co byś sobie pomyślała?

\- Że musiało być cholernie zimno. Jak dzisiaj. A głodnemu chleb na myśli. - Bill zrobił nieco zdumioną minę.

\- Może - burknął. Widząc, że Myra nie jest w nastroju do wysłuchiwania plotek, wybrał trzy miski, zapłacił, nawet się nie targując i zmył się czym prędzej, co kobieta przyjęła z nieskrywaną ulgą.

Zdziwiła się niezmiernie, gdy po niedługim czasie zobaczyła idącego w stronę jej straganu Morrisa. Syn zwykle z samego rana szedł do warsztatu i raczej trudno było go stamtąd wyciągnąć. Miała nadzieję, że nie wydarzyło się nic złego.

\- Oj, mamo, a nie za zimno dzisiaj, żeby tu siedzieć? - zagadnął wesoło. Odetchnęła z ulgą, usłyszawszy w jego głosie pogodną nutę.

\- Eee tam. Już trzy miski sprzedałam.

\- Te duże?

\- Tak. Najbardziej schodzą.

\- Na jutro będzie kilka nowych. Są już właściwie gotowe. Ojciec w domu?

\- Taaa. A co?

\- Nie widziałaś może tych dwóch, z którymi się zawsze trzyma?

\- Ich jest trzech. - Mruknęła Myra.

\- Chodzi mi o Juliusza i Grega.

\- Nie widziałam. Dlaczego ich szukasz?

\- Mam do nich sprawę. No nic. Nie marznij tu za długo. - Odszedł szybko, ewidentnie chcąc uniknąć dalszych pytań.

Myra westchnęła ciężko. Z Morrisa był dobry chłopak, lecz okropnie skryty. Trudno się było połapać co kombinuje. Nie miała pojęcia skąd mu się to bierze. Ona tam zawsze mu o wszystkim mówiła.

Juliusz nie pomylił się sądząc, że zastanie Grega w Gospodzie Pod Krzywą Jabłonią. Było to miejsce, do którego przychodziła na poranny posiłek większość pracujących mężczyzn. Można tu było spotkać przedstawicieli niemal wszystkich zawodów, a co za tym idzie, dowiedzieć się wielu interesujących rzeczy. Jeśli chciało się być na bieżąco z aktualnymi wydarzeniami, poranna wizyta w gospodzie starego Jeffa stanowiła ku temu najlepszą sposobność.

Juliusz akurat nie potrzebował się niczego dowiadywać. Informacji miał aż nad to. W prawdzie „ten dupek” Leon zakazał strażnikom prowadzenia jakichkolwiek rozmów na temat nocnych zdarzeń, ale Leonem z zasady nikt się nie przejmował. Wszyscy o tym gadali. Ciekawość aż rozsadzała ludzi od środka. Ci, którzy coś tam widzieli, czyli w większości strażnicy z nocnej zmiany, natychmiast znajdywali się w centrum uwagi. Juliusza, który wiedział chyba najwięcej nikt nie zaczepiał, bo też mało kto miał pojęcie, że przebywał wtedy w zamku.

Greg i Hunter siedzieli w kącie, w milczeniu jedząc nieforemne, pszenne placki i biały ser. Greg wyglądał na zmęczonego, a Hunter na dość mocno wytrąconego z równowagi.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Juliusz, przysiadając się do nich. - Myślałem, że tylko ja miałem parszywą noc.

\- Baba mnie z rana wkurwiła - oświadczył Hunter. - Dziamie to to i dziamie człowiekowi nad głową, wyspać się nie da.

\- Ty przynajmniej spałeś - westchnął Juliusz.

\- A ty? - zapytał Greg.

\- Sterczałem do późna w zamku, bo nie wiedziałem, czy mogę już iść, czy co? Jak się już w końcu zebrałem do odejścia, tak się zaczęło. - Szczegółowo zrelacjonował wszystko od momentu, gdy usłyszał podejrzany hałas w komnatach Gajusza.

\- To się rzeczywiście porobiło - stwierdził Hunter.

\- A ten… - Greg skrzywił się lekko. - Żyje?

\- W nocy jeszcze żył. Widziałem jak go nieśli.

\- Kurwa! Miałem nadzieję, że zdechł. Przynajmniej raz w życiu czarownica by się na coś przydała.

\- Nie mogę sobie darować, że myśmy się do tego tak źle zabrali - powiedział Juliusz. - Można było załatwić sprawę raz a dobrze i na czysto, a nie się bawić po pijaku. Całe szczęście, że niema z tego jakichś kłopotów.

\- Mówicie o Merlinie?

\- Morris, do stu diabłów! - ryknął Hunter, spoglądając gniewnie na odzianego w długi, brązowy płaszcz, młodego człowieka, który pojawił się przy nich nie wiadomo skąd. Gwar w karczmie wyraźnie przycichł. Kilkanaście twarzy zwróciło się ku nim. Hunter wzruszył ramionami, dając do zrozumienia, że nic się nie dzieje.

Kiedyś ty przylazł? — syknął Juliusz.

\- Przed chwilą - powiedział Morris, wciskając się na ławę obok ojca.

Łazisz jak kot. Podkuj sobie buty, bo kiedyś jakąś babę do zawału doprowadzisz.

Najprędzej własną matkę - burknął Hunter. Greg zarechotał i zakrztusił się serem.

— Nie jesteś w robocie? - zdziwił się Juliusz, jednocześnie waląc Grega po plecach.

\- Raz na jakiś czas można sobie odpuścić. Dawno tu z wami nie siedziałem. Nawet nie wiem co się ostatnio dzieje. Co żeście tam o tym Merlinie gadali? - Greg przestał się krztusić, wytarł załzawione oczy brudną chustką i wychrypiał:

\- Że powinniśmy byli go załatwić, a nie tylko stłuc. - Juliusz posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, lecz Greg tylko machnął ręką. - Daj spokój. To przecież swój. - Morris skinął głową.

— Doszły mnie słuchy, że w nocy zginęło jakieś dziecko..

\- Ano zginęło - potwierdził Juliusz. - Dziewczynka. Ślepieńka była jak kret, ale i tak mi jej szkoda.

\- Gajuszu, mówże jaśniej - zniecierpliwił się Artur. - Jakiego rodzaju problem?

\- Panie... nie wiem jak to ująć, ale... - Gwen z trudem powstrzymywała się, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. W tamtej chwili medyk miał ogromną ochotę ją udusić.

\- Prosto z mostu, Gajuszu. Znasz takie powiedzenie?

\- No... dobrze. Od jakiegoś czasu zgłaszają się do mnie pacjenci z dość... specyficznymi objawami. Myślałem, że ktoś w okolicy rozprowadza wątpliwej jakości eliksiry wywołujące tego typu skutki. Dziś przyszło kilka osób. Przeraziłem się, jednak potem mnie oświeciło. Istnieje takie, w zasadzie nie groźne, lecz bardzo złośliwe zaklęcie, powodujące... yhm, coś w rodzaju choroby. Anna musiała je wcześniej rzucić. Uważała się za osobę wyjątkowo dowcipną.

\- Jakie zaklęcie? Jaka choroba? O czym ty mówisz? - Artur spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

\- Grozi nam epidemia natrętnych myśli i skojarzeń natury... erotycznej, znacznie utrudniających normalne funkcjonowanie.

\- Co? - Artur przewrócił oczami. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz będący mieszaniną rozbawienia, niedowierzania i zakłopotania.

\- Mam lekarstwo. Na szczęście mogę przygotować więcej, ale działa tylko na tych, u których nie wystąpiły jeszcze objawy.

\- A co z tymi u których wystąpiły?

\- Cóż… Im się nie da pomóc. Musi przejść samo.

\- Gajuszu… - Król spróbował przybrać poważną minę. - Czy ty mi właśnie mówisz, że czarownica wywołała chorobę, przez którą ludzie będą myśleć tylko o jednym?

\- Tak to mniej więcej wygląda - potwierdził medyk.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie, co tu się będzie działo?

\- Wolę sobie tego nie wyobrażać, panie.

\- Już chyba lepiej sobie wyobrażać, niż to zobaczyć - stwierdził Artur. Gwen rozkaszlała się podejrzanie.

\- Dlatego trzeba wytłumaczyć wszystko ludziom i powiedzieć, by zgłaszali się do mnie po lek. - Po tych słowach w komnacie zapadła cisza. Cisza z rodzaju tych, które zwykle zapadają w sytuacji, gdy ktoś nie do końca rozumie istotę omawianego problemu, a obawia się dopytać, więc nadrabia udawaniem, iż daną kwestię rozważa.

\- Dobrze - zadecydował w końcu Artur. - Zrób to jak najszybciej.

\- Panie. - Gajusz popatrzył na króla błagalnie. - Czy nie mógłbyś?...

\- Jesteś medykiem. Znasz się na tym i na pewno wytłumaczysz to o wiele lepiej, niż ja - odparł szybko Artur.

\- Mam stanąć na środku rynku i krzyczeć?

\- Och, nie, nie. W żadnym wypadku. Udostępnię ci balkon z którego zwykle przemawiam. Nie ma najmniejszego problemu. - Gajusz posłał królowej spojrzenie oznaczające, że w jakiejś niesprecyzowanej przyszłości zamierza ją zabić. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, najwyraźniej niezbyt przerażona tą perspektywą.

\- I tak masz zamiar wygłosić oświadczenie w sprawie czarownicy, Arturze - zauważyła. - Więc

w sumie można by przy okazji...

\- Słusznie. Gdy skończę, powiem ludziom, że w związku z zaistniałą sytuacją, Gajusz ma im coś do przekazania. - Medyk westchnął ciężko.

\- Przyniosłem lekarstwo. Lepiej zażyć odrazu. Kropla wystarcza na osiem godzin. Dobrze by też było, aby w miarę szybko dostało je przynajmniej kilku rycerzy, bo jeśli...

-W porządku, nie musisz kończyć - powiedział Artur. - Skąd masz pewność, że to nie jest groźne?

\- Spotkałem się z tym kiedyś, jeszcze jako uczeń. To się przenosi przez powietrze, na szczęście na stosunkowo niewielkim obszarze. Najpierw trafia tych… - Urwał, starając się znaleźć odpowiednie określenie. - Najbardziej podatnych. Dwa tygodnie od rzucenia zaklęcia następuje apogeum, a potem przechodzi samoistnie. Najbezpieczniej jednak możliwie jak najbardziej ograniczyć liczbę osób u których występują objawy, żeby uniknąć… zamieszania.

\- Trzeba wyznaczyć ludzi do rozdawania lekarstwa - wtrąciła Gwen. - Szturm na komnaty Gajusza raczej nie jest wskazany.

\- Masz rację - zgodził się Artur, wstając. - Najpóźniej za godzinę chcę przemówić, lecz najpierw poinformuję rycerzy. Odpowiadają za bezpieczeństwo Camelotu. Muszą pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Gajusz umiał całkiem dobrze kłamać. Nie była to umiejętność z której był szczególnie dumny, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że zaliczała się do tych zdecydowanie przydatnych, zwłaszcza od kiedy dostał pod opiekę syna Hunith. Przez lata nabrał wprawy

w stąpaniu po cienkim lodzie, w balansowaniu na granicy niedorzeczności, jednak to co dziś zrobili z Gwen po prostu nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nic nie wymknie się spod kontroli i przede wszystkim, że akcja odniesie zamierzony skutek.

Wrócił do swych komnat, gdzie miał czekać na sygnał od królowej. Zakładał, że jeśli pierwsze, nasączone eliksirem polano wrzuci w ogień tuż przed przemówieniem króla, ludzie zdążą go wysłuchać, zanim ich myśli zacznie zaprzątać coś innego. Chcąc się czymś zająć, porozlewał kolejne porcje antidotum do niewielkich fiolek, po czym zajrzał do Merlina.

Merlin już nie spał. Wprawdzie nie wyglądał jakby udało mu się choć trochę odpocząć, lecz kategorycznie odmówił zażycia kolejnej dawki środka nasennego.

\- To… było jak sen - powiedział, patrząc Gajuszowi prosto w oczy. - Jak najgorszy koszmar. Kiedy się przebudziłem, myślałem, że to mi się naprawdę śniło, ale…

\- Już po wszystkim - rzekł łagodnie medyk. - Kto wie co by się stało gdyby nie ty.

\- Gdyby nie Agnes - poprawił go Merlin. Podciągnął się nieco na poduszkach, starając się przy tym nie krzywić. Bardzo chętnie by wstał i zabrał się do jakiejś pracy, najlepiej ciężkiej, byle tylko nie mieć czasu na analizowanie wszystkiego na nowo.

\- Przed śmiercią powiedziała, że pomogłeś.

\- Ale jeśli ona by mi nie pomogła, prawdopodobnie dzisiaj już by nas tu nie było. Zupełnie nie rozumiem dlaczego Agnes… - Głos mu się załamał. - Dlaczego tak bardzo uparła się, że to ona się poświęci. Próbowałem ją powstrzymać. To mogłem być ja. To powinienem być ja! - Gajusz potarł zmęczone oczy.

\- Wiem, że dziś w nocy byłeś gotów oddać życie. Zawsze jesteś. Ale ty masz żyć dla Artura. To jest ci przeznaczone.

\- I pozwalać żeby inni ginęli? Żeby ginęły dzieci!? Dość już krwi mam na rękach! Jeszcze trochę,

a dorównam Morganie! Gdyby Artur wiedział…

\- Ćśś - Medyk położył mu dłoń na głowie, naśladując gest swojej matki, której słowa zwykle były niczym zatrute ostrze, ale dotyk potrafił uspokoić każdego. W pewnym stopniu odziedziczył po niej ów dar, o czym wiedział tylko jego dawno już nieżyjący nauczyciel. - Co ty wygadujesz? - Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Gajusz poczuł jedyne w swoim rodzaju, obezwładniające ciepło, napływające powoli do jego palców i uwalniające się łagodną falą. To zawsze przychodziło samo. Nie można się było do tego w żaden sposób zmusić.

Prawie się uśmiechnął, kiedy Merlin zaczął spokojniej oddychać. Ten rodzaj magii - najbardziej pierwotny, a za razem chyba najtrudniejszy do zbadania - niezmiennie go fascynował. Występował w różnych postaciach, ale nie miał w sobie nic spektakularnego. Nie wymagał żadnych formuł, ani szczególnych zdolności. Człowiek po prostu rodził się z tym, albo nie. Była to magia wywierająca bardzo wyraźny wpływ na otoczenie, jednak często w ogóle z magią nie utożsamiana. Nawet Merlin nie zauważył teraz niczego podejrzanego, choć w nim samym drzemało coś o wiele potężniejszego, niż wszystkie zaklęcia, które do tej pory rzucał. To „coś”, czego nie potrafił nazwać Artur.

Z korytarza dobiegł głośny, męski śmiech. Zaraz potem rozległ się kobiecy pisk, przechodzący w szaleńczy chichot. Merlin zrobił zdumioną minę.

\- No tak - szepnął. - To była tylko mała, niewidoma dziewczynka. Prawie nikt nie wie, że tu

w ogóle mieszkała.

\- Dowiedzą się - odrzekł Gajusz. - Król ma za chwilę przemówić i wyjaśnić co się stało. Lepiej uniknąć plotek.

W tym momencie ktoś z dość sporym impetem wszedł do komnat medyka.

\- Gajuszu! - rozległ się głos królowej. Po chwili stała już na schodkach prowadzących do pokoju Merlina. - Wszyscy gotowi. - Oznaczało to, że zgodnie z planem, osoby odpowiadające za bezpieczeństwo zażyły antidotum.

\- Dobrze.

\- Gotowi? - Merlin spojrzał na nich, zdezorientowany. - Na co. - Gwen weszła do pokoju i postawiła na stoliku talerz ze świeżo upieczonymi miodowymi ciastkami..

\- Mamy drobny kłopot - rzuciła tonem mającym w zamierzeniu sugerować niewielką rangę owego kłopotu.

\- Naprawdę drobny - dodał szybko Gajusz, zerkając na nią porozumiewawczo i biorąc sobie ciastko. - Tylko trochę… kłopotliwy.

\- Jak to kłopoty miewają w zwyczaju - mruknęła Gwen.

\- Drobny, ale kłopotliwy kłopot? - Merlin lekko uniósł brwi. - To jakby trochę… bez sensu.

\- Dlaczego bez sensu? Niekłopotliwy kłopot nie byłby kłopotem. Trudno z tym raczej dyskutować, prawda Gajuszu?

\- Masz absolutną rację, pani.

\- O co chodzi? - Merlin, zupełnie nieświadomie zaczął nawijać na palce wyłażącą z jednego z koców nitkę. Gajusz i Gwen spojrzeli po sobie bezradnie. „Nie każ mi tego powtarzać”, mówiło spojrzenie Gajusza.

\- O to Merlinie, że czarownica wycięła nam świński numer. Wyjątkowo świński. Aż wstyd mówić. - Zza drzwi szczerzył się do nich Gwaine. Na pierwszy rzut oka zachowywał się zupełnie po swojemu, jednak widać było, że jest przygnębiony. - Ale w sumie mogę się poświęcić i ci to wyjaśnić, skoro Gajusz nie czuje się na siłach. - Oczy Merlina zrobiły się okrągłe. Otworzył usta, chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz ostatecznie się rozmyślił.

\- Zostaw tę nitkę, bo cały koc sprujesz - upomniała go łagodnie Gwen.

Gdy król mówił o czarownicy, która w nocy podjęła próbę przejęcia władzy w Camelocie, ludzie słuchali z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. Najbardziej oczekiwaną informacją była data egzekucji oraz sposób w jaki wyrok ma zostać wykonany. W końcu zanosiło się na uczciwą rozrywkę, dlatego kiedy okazało się, że egzekucji nie będzie, z kilkuset piersi wyrwał się mimowolny jęk zawodu. Historia bohaterskiej, niewidomej dziewczynki z pralni wywołała poruszenie zwłaszcza, iż widziano, że król mówi o tym z autentycznym bólem. Część o magicznych zdolnościach Agnes, zgodnie z polityką Camelotu została pominięta.

Reakcje na komunikat Gajusza były różne, od histerycznego śmiechu, poprzez zażenowanie, po lekką panikę. Niektórzy zaczęli zauważać u siebie objawy i prezentując na swych obliczach różne odcienie czerwieni, uciekali do domów. Inni, dyskutując z ożywieniem, ustawiali się w kolejce do punktów w których można było dostać lekarstwo. Od czasu do czasu ktoś się odłączał, lub odciągano kogoś siłą. Zgodnie dochodzono do wniosku, że rzeczywiście coś musiało być na rzeczy już od paru dni i chwała Gajuszowi, że to w końcu wykrył.

Wybuchło niewielkie zamieszanie, kiedy szwaczka Weenie, zabraną przypadkowo napotkanej starszej kobiecie laską, zaczęła okładać rzeźnika Billa, który z wypiekami na policzkach ogłosił całemu światu, że Weenie sypia ze swoją przyjaciółką Emmą.

\- Zbereźnicy! Świntuchy! - wrzeszczała szwaczka. - Tylko jedno wam w głowie! Ja ci zaraz pokażę!

\- Bardzo dobrze, dziecko kochane! - Właścicielka laski zacierała ręce. - Jeszcze mu przy okazji przylej ode mnie, za tę śmierdzącą karkówkę, co mi ją wczoraj sprzedał!

\- A masz i za karkówkę, oszuście jeden! - Weenie zamachnęła się z całej siły.

\- Jesteś cudowna, Edwino! - zawołał Bill. - Jesteś cudowna! Nie przestawaj! - Purpurowa na twarzy Weenie odrzuciła laskę i puściła się biegiem w stronę zamku. Rzeźnik ruszył za nią. - Edwino! Bogini moja! - ryknął. Wpadł na idącego w przeciwną stronę sir Percivala, odbił się od niego i upadł w błoto, co pozwoliło Weenie zniknąć mu z pola widzenia.

\- Coś ci ta twoja bogini uciekła - zauważył ze śmiechem Percival.

\- Billowi to już rano odbijało - powiedziała Myra do stojących wraz z nią w kolejce po lekarstwo. - Nie godzi się powtarzać, co opowiadał.

\- Co opowiadał? - zapytało jednocześnie kilka osób.

\- O naszym królu i o tym jego słudze. - Myra zniżyła głos do szeptu.

\- Akurat nie on jeden - zauważyła Siobhan, żona Juliusza. - Wstyd się przyznać, ale ja w to uwierzyłam i sama powtarzałam. Inni też, z tym moim durnym chłopem na czele. Ktoś biedaka potem pobił, przez to gadanie.

\- Dziwicie się? - odezwała się Kate, służąca sir Leona. - Czarownica potrafi w głowie namącić i do nieszczęścia doprowadzić. Miał rację król Uther. Magię trzeba tępić bezlitośnie, bo potem takie rzeczy wychodzą.

\- Święte słowa - zgodziła się Siobhan. - Dobrze, że to się niedługo skończy.

\- Tak po prawdzie, ja to się królowi nie dziwię - oznajmił Juliusz, rozwalając się na ławie. Ten dzień nie był taki parszywy, jak mu się z początku wydawało. Porządnie zjadł, trochę wypił, siedział z kumplami w ciepłej gospodzie i ogólnie było mu nienajgorzej. Tylko kobiety brakowało. Od biedy, mogłaby nawet być jego żona. Morris - szczęściarz jeden - chyba do jakiejś baby poszedł. Nagle stwierdził, że przypomniał sobie o garnkach, które miał dla kogoś zrobić, a nie zrobił, czy jakoś tak. Nie ważne. Po prostu pieprzył od rzeczy, zamiast się przyznać.

\- Ale, że co? - zapytał Greg.

\- No… Z tego Merlina to całkiem ładny chłopak jest. - Greg uniósł brwi. Hunter wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

\- Ty wiesz, że ty masz właściwie rację!? Nie jest brzydki. Może te uszy nie za bardzo i trochę zachudy, ale tak to elegancko. Król też niczego sobie. Patrzyłem nieraz jak ćwiczą. Jak on się porusza, jak się tym mieczem zamachnie, przewróci na ziemię, wytarmosi… Ojj, jeśli on taki w łożu, to tylko zazdrość bierze.

\- A patrz na naszą Rosie. - Juliusz wlepił rozmarzony wzrok w pulchną barmankę, której uroda należała akurat do tych kwestii, o których się nie dyskutuje. W każdym razie nie głośno. - Specjalnie na siebie wkłada wszystko, co ma w szafie, żeby się człowiek zastanawiał, co tam pod spodem jest. Taka z niej lubieżna istota. - Greg nieco nerwowo podrapał się po głowie.

\- Jaja sobie robicie, nie?

\- Z czego? - szczerze zdziwił się Juliusz. Greg gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Przyjrzał się badawczo Juliuszowi i z niemałym zdumieniem odkrył, że… skubaniec ma ładne dłonie. Cholernie ładne. I pewnie bardzo zwinne.

Gajusz się nie pomylił. Nie było tragedii. Kilkadziesiąt osób prawdopodobnie w najbliższym czasie spali się ze wstydu, lecz szczerze mówiąc, Artur obawiał się czegoś zdecydowanie gorszego. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Anna nie zostawiła im już żadnej innej niespodzianki. Starał się nie dawać tego po sobie poznać, ale był psychicznie wykończony. Postanowił odpuścić sobie większość zaplanowanych na dziś zajęć. Zastanawiał się, czy nie pojechać na polowanie, gdy sytuacja trochę się uspokoi, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że bez marudzącego i pakującego się ciągle w kłopoty przyjaciela, to właściwie żadna rozrywka.

Skończyło się na tym, że po prostu siedział i wyglądał przez okno sali tronowej. Zasnąłby, gdyby nie strażnik, który wszedł i oświadczył, że jakiś człowiek chce się koniecznie z nim zobaczyć.

\- Kto to jest? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem Artur.

\- Nie wiem, panie, ale nie odpuszcza.

\- Powiedział czego chce?

\- Nie. Twierdzi, że to sprawa o której może mówić tylko z tobą. - Artur westchnął ciężko. Miał ogromną ochotę powiedzieć, że nikogo nie przyjmuje.

\- Dobrze, wpuść go - mruknął niechętnie.

Młody mężczyzna, który przed nim stanął, był ostatnią osobą, jaką król spodziewał się ujrzeć. Nie widzieli się od wielu lat i ten stan rzeczy im obu niezmiernie odpowiadał, dlatego Artur poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Sprawa istotnie musiała być poważna, skoro sprowokowała tego człowieka do przyjścia na zamek.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a ciężka cisza napierała ze wszystkich stron. Artur nie zamierzał pozwolić, by przybysz zauważył jego zakłopotanie, więc natychmiast skrył się pod jedną z wyćwiczonych masek. Iście królewska, chłodna powaga - to było to, czego aktualnie potrzebował.

\- Poznajesz mnie, panie? - zapytał niepewnie mężczyzna.

\- Tak, Morris - odpowiedział krótko Artur. Bał się, by nie zdradził go głos. - Mów z czym przychodzisz.

\- Szukasz panie ludzi, którzy pobili twego obecnego sługę. Wiem kto to zrobił. - Zajęło dobrą chwilę nim sens słów Morrisa dotarł do króla.

\- Widziałeś coś? - zapytał ze zdumieniem.

\- Nie, ale mogę ich wskazać z imienia, bo wiem na pewno, że to oni. Chcę, aby ponieśli karę.

\- Więc kto to? - Morris odetchnął głęboko. Artur dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jego rozmówca cały dygoce. Widocznie naprawdę sporo go to kosztowało. - Spokojnie - powiedział łagodniejszym tonem i wskazał mu krzesło, jednak Morris nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- To dwaj strażnicy, Juliusz i Greg - wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem.

\- Wiesz dlaczego to zrobili? - pytał dalej król. Morris pokręcił głową. Nie chciał się wdawać w szczegóły. Gdyby mógł mieć pewność, że to coś da, nie stawiałby się osobiście, lecz przekazał anonimowy list.

\- Nie. Nie wnikałem. Mówię, co mi wiadomo.

\- Skąd taka pewność?

\- Opowiadali o tym w mojej obecności. Ufają mi. Jestem synem strażnika Huntera.

\- Dziękuję ci, Morris. Nie ominie cię nagroda. - Artur wstał. Zamierzał zająć się sprawą natychmiast. Mieli świadka. Koniec z zabawą w podchody. Trzeba ich aresztować.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego dla nagrody, mój panie. Merlin kiedyś ujął się za mną, narażając własne życie. Byłem mu to winien.

\- Wiem - odrzekł Artur. Wspomnienie dnia w którym po raz pierwszy został nazwany osłem, na dodatek publicznie, wracało do niego bardzo często. Dla niego ten dzień zmienił wszystko. Dla Morrisa pewnie był po prostu okropny. - Sądzisz, że mogą się zorientować, kto ich wydał?

\- Czy ja wiem? Rozmawiali w gospodzie. Każdy z lepszym słuchem mógł usłyszeć.

\- Dostaniesz na jakiś czas ochronę. Jeśli będziesz miał choćby cień podejrzenia, że coś ci grozi, zwracaj się bezpośrednio do mnie. I generalnie, gdybyś kiedykolwiek czegoś potrzebował…

\- Dziękuję, panie. - Morris skłonił się nisko i wyszedł. Artur uszczypnął się dyskretnie. Zabolało, co pozwoliło mu w pełni uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście właśnie odbył rozmowę ze swym dawnym sługą.

Gwaine, Elyan i Leon znaleźli Juliusza i Grega w Gospodzie Pod Krzywą Jabłonią. Mieli nadzieję, że uda im się ich aresztować bez zbędnego zamieszania, ale jak stwierdził nieco później Gwaine: „Nadzieja matką głupich”. Większość przebywających w gospodzie nie zdążyła zażyć lekarstwa, w skutek czego wybuchła zażarta kłótnia o to, z kim Morgana robiła to i owo, zanim okazała się być podłą zdrajczynią. Juliusz i Greg, dostrzegłszy zmierzających w ich stronę rycerzy, zgodnie doszli do wniosku, że najwyraźniej ktoś coś na nich ma i lepiej się ewakuować. Kłótnia przerodziła się w regularną bijatykę, co zadziałało na ich korzyść. Uciekli tylnymi drzwiami, które wprawdzie były zamknięte, jednak można je było bez trudności rozwalić kopniakiem. Obiegli gospodę, wpadli do przylegającej do niej stajni, zabrali konie, pozostawione przez kogoś staremu Jeffowi na przechowanie i dosiedli ich na oklep. Na tym skończyła się ich zdolność trzeźwego myślenia. Wypity alkohol oraz „choroba” zrobiły swoje. Puścili się galopem w zupełnie przypadkowym kierunku. Rycerze ruszyli w pościg. Rudy pies na wysokich łapach wyskoczył z komórki na drewno i popędził za nimi z głośnym ujadaniem. Na wpół zmarznięte błoto pryskało spod kopyt, konie się denerwowały, bo w tym momencie miały chęć na coś zupełnie innego, niż szaleńczy bieg przez miasto z kupą żelastwa na grzbiecie, a Gwaine klął na czym świat stoi, nie zwracając uwagi na coraz bardziej zdegustowanego Leona. Pies zrównał się z nimi i biegł obok konia Elyana.

Uciekinierzy wjechali na rynek. Ludzie w panice uskakiwali im z drogi. Ledwie przytomna ze strachu Drea niemal wpadła pod kopyta gniadego konia, na którym siedział Juliusz. Morris złapał ją dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Pies postanowił wdrożyć własny plan. Wtargnął na stragan z drobiem i zrzucił klatkę z kurami, która otworzyła się w wyniku upadku. Trzy brązowe kury, wykazując się niezwykłym - jak na kury - refleksem, dosłownie wystrzeliły w powietrze z głośnym wrzaskiem, udowadniając światu, iż potrafią jeszcze zrobić użytek ze skrzydeł. Jedna z nich przeleciała tuż przed koniem Juliusza. Koń spłoszył się i stanął dęba, zrzucając jeźdźca. Greg obejrzał się za siebie. Zobaczywszy co się stało, uderzył swego wierzchowca piętami. Skręcił w spokojniejszą uliczkę, zatrzymał konia, zeskoczył z jego grzbietu i zanurkował wśród zabudowań. Jeżeli uda mu się uciec z miasta, będzie uratowany.

Merlin odnosił wrażenie, że ostatnio wszystko wymyka mu się z rąk. Cokolwiek robił, kończyło się nie tak, jak powinno. Miał chronić Artura, wspierać go, a tym czasem to jego z trudem uratowano. Nie był pewien, czy potrzebnie. Nie poradził sobie w konfrontacji z czarownicą, na dobrą sprawę nie posiadającą nawet własnego ciała. Dał się głupio podejść, bo Anna tworząc iluzję, z chirurgiczną precyzją trafiła w jego najsłabszy punkt. Artur miał rację, był bezużytecznym sługą, na dodatek mającym o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie. Analizując wszystko jeszcze raz stwierdził, że najzwyczajniej w świecie zabrakło mu odwagi, by w kluczowym momencie przyznać się do magicznych zdolności i powstrzymać Agnes. Owszem, miał taki zamiar, ale zbyt długo czekał, licząc niewiadomo na co. Zupełnie jakby mu rozum odebrało!

\- Jak tam? - Głos Artura dość brutalnie przebił się przez mur, za którym Merlin ukrył się wraz ze swymi ponurymi myślami. Sądził, że jest sam; Gajusz poszedł skontrolować sytuację w mieście, w związku z tą dość mocno podejrzaną chorobą.

\- W porządku - rzucił bez namysłu.

\- Właśnie widzę. - Artur przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł, kładąc splecione dłonie na kolanach. - Wiemy już, kto na ciebie napadł - oznajmił. - Dwaj strażnicy, Juliusz i Greg. Wygląda na to, że na zlecenie Edgara.

\- Edgara? - Merlin spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. Ta teoria go zaintrygowała.

\- Gajusz mówi, że Anna mieszała mu w głowie, a ona z jakichś przyczyn brała cię za chłopaka, który na nią doniósł. Swoją drogą, trzeba mieć twoje szczęście.

Co z nimi? - spytał bezbarwnym tonem Merlin.

\- Jeden z nich skręcił kark, spadając z konia podczas ucieczki. Drugiemu udało się niestety zbiec, lecz jeśli pojawi się w pobliżu, natychmiast zostanie pojmany i nie uniknie surowej kary. - Merlin westchnął. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiał ich oglądać. Kwestia plotki poniekąd właśnie rozwiązywała się sama. Gwen, która odwiedziła go wcześniej, zapewniała z ogromnym przekonaniem, że po dzisiejszym dniu problem przestanie istnieć.

Artur na chwilę odwrócił się do okna, z za którego dobiegały jakieś krzyki.

\- Szkoda, że nie możesz zobaczyć, co się tam wyprawia - powiedział, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko. - Chłop z chłopem, baba z babą…

\- Bawi cię to? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Merlin.

\- Gajusz twierdzi, że nad wszystkim panuje i to niedługo minie. Ufam mu, a skoro nie ma powodów do niepokoju… Po prostu, obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, to jest zabawne. Pamiętasz sprawę z goblinem? Teraz też się z tego śmiejemy.

\- Naprawdę? - Artur odetchnął z ulgą (rzecz jasna tylko w duchu), gdy w wyrazie twarzy Merlina dostrzegł cień charakterystycznej dla niego przekory. - Myślałem, że wolisz, by ci nie przypominać o oślich uszach.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo na ten temat, a pożałujesz.

\- Co? Sprzątanie stajni?

\- Tak. Od zaraz.

\- W sumie… bardzo chętnie - odrzekł Merlin, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Król, jak na złość, zinterpretował to właściwie.

\- Jesteś dzielniejszy, niż przypuszczałem - powiedział cicho. Rozumiał go doskonale. Po koszmarze ubiegłej nocy, wymuszona bezczynność niewątpliwie była trudna do zniesienia. Znów nie umiał nic dla niego zrobić. Z powodzeniem zajmował się rozwiązywaniem problemów królestwa, ale jego własny sługa często sprawiał, że czuł się bezradny. - Nie pierwszy raz stanąłeś u mego boku, choć sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna. Nie pierwszy raz byłeś gotów oddać za mnie życie.

\- Następnym razem postaram się nie zawieść - Merlin z trudem powstrzymywał napływające mu do oczu łzy.

\- Nie ze mną te numery, Merlinie. - Artur uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ty się ewakuujesz do zaświatów, wyjdziesz na bohatera, a ja do końca życia będę musiał znosić towarzystwo George’a.

\- No tak, bo przecież nikt inny z tobą nie wytrzyma.

\- Tyle, że ciebie w zaświatach ewidentnie nie chcą. Nieładnie wpraszać się na siłę. - Merlin wziął głęboki oddech, usiłując się opanować. Artur przyglądał mu się zbyt uważnie, by tego nie dostrzec. - Będzie dobrze - szepnął. - Musi być, żeby ofiara Agnes nie poszła na marne. Niczego nie cofniemy. Trzeba iść dalej.

Drzwi do komnat medyka otworzyły się z wielkim hukiem i zamknęły z jeszcze większym. Merlin drgnął. Artur wstał, by sprawdzić co się dzieje.

\- Gajuszu!? - zawołał widząc, że ten z obłędem w oczach zaryglowuje drzwi.

\- Geoffrey mnie ściga! - objaśnił krótko medyk, zabierając się do przesuwania sporej skrzyni.

\- Geoffrey z Monmouth? Dlaczego?

\- Nie… chcę… wiedzieć - wydyszał Gajusz. Merlin parsknął w poduszkę. Artur zerknął na niego.

\- Bawi cię to? - zapytał z udawaną irytacją.

\- Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, to jest zabawne - mruknął Merlin. Skrzynia w końcu stanęła pod drzwiami.

\- Chyba niestety muszę się z tobą zgodzić - odrzekł cicho Artur.

Gajusz ciężko usiadł na ławie.

\- Przecież ta choroba wpływa ponoć tylko na myśli - zauważył Merlin.

\- Od myśli do czynów droga krótka - odparł Gajusz, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Artur przeszedł przez komnatę i przyjrzał się barykadzie, złożonej z dwóch skrzyń, krzesła i kosza z drewnem. Ostatnim wysiłkiem woli powstrzymywał napad śmiechu.

\- No to sobie teraz tutaj posiedzimy - stwierdził. Medyk westchnął.

\- Wybacz, panie. Zaraz cię wypuszczę, tylko…

\- Narazie nigdzie się nie wybieram. - Artur dostrzegł leżący na stole medalion, a właściwie to, co z niego zostało. Był poczerniały, niemal całkowicie spalony. Dotknął go lekko opuszkami palców i wzdrygnął się mimo woli. Ten okropny przedmiot wciąż budził w nim odrazę.

\- Nie mogłem go oderwać od skóry. Prawie się w nią wtopił - objaśnił Gajusz. - To była potężna magia, której nie wytrzymał.

\- Jest zniszczony?

\- Tak. Stracił swą moc. - Artur skinął głową.

Wrócił do pokoju Merlina i usiadł na poprzednim miejscu. Sięgnął do stolika, by przenieść sobie na kolana talerz z ciastkami. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zirytować tym przyjaciela. A jeśli nie tym, to czymś innym, sposób się w końcu znajdzie. Byle tylko nie myślał, że jest sam.

Pogrzeb Agnes odbył się nazajutrz. Pochowano ją za Wzgórzem Heroldów; w miejscu gdzie spoczywała większość mieszkańców Camelotu, zwanym powszechnie Cichą Doliną. Uroczystość była bardzo skromna, tak jak życzyła sobie Berta, choć uczestniczyła w niej królewska para. Artur kazał sprowadzić piękny biały kamień, na którym prócz imienia wyryto słowa: „Odeszła w chwale bohaterstwa”.

Merlin również wziął udział w pogrzebie. Rano, mimo potwornego osłabienia i wciąż towarzyszącego bólu, wstał o własnych siłach, przygotowany do stoczenia ciężkiej batalii, jednak Gajusz nie protestował.

Dzień był bezchmurny i zimny. Wokół panowała nieznośna cisza, a oni, otuleni w płaszcze i szale, przez długi czas stali przy grobie, jakby mieli coś jeszcze do zrobienia. Merlin wpatrywał się w kamień, starając się odepchnąć myśli i emocje. Przypomniał sobie pieśń, którą śpiewano w jego rodzinnych stronach, gdy żegnano młodą osobę. Rozbrzmiała w jego głowie bardzo wyraźnie. Zbyt wyraźnie.

\- I ruszysz Mleczną drogą, do gwiazd, gdzie pójść z tobą nie może już nikt z nas. - Wsparł się mocniej na ramieniu Gajusza. Poczuł na sobie zaskoczone spojrzenia i dotarło do niego, że zaczął śpiewać na głos. Zawahał się przez chwilę, lecz to było nie do powstrzymania. Ból i smutek wypłynęły, przeradzając się w pieśń, by wybrzmieć pod czystym niebem, wśród setek nagrobków, by dać się usłyszeć i ukoić. - Tam każdy odejść musi, gdy przyjdzie jego czas. Dziś tobie dane ujrzeć ten blask. Idź śmiało, niech niosą cię nogi. To twa nowa droga, twój cel, choć czas nie zdążył jeszcze przyodziać cię w biel. Tam będzie czekać na ciebie ogród i stara studnia, dni piękne, zawsze słoneczne. Czystej wody skosztujesz u źródła. - Niespodziewanie, mocny głos Berty złączył się z jego głosem. Czyżby staruszka również pochodziła z Essetir? Na to wyglądało. - Tam wilga słodko zaśpiewa, żurawi pieśń radość przyniesie, zatopisz się w barwach i dźwiękach, wspanialszych, niż na tym świecie. - Trzeci głos. Tym razem Gwen, potem Gajusz, a nawet dwaj, stojący w pewnej odległości młodzi strażnicy. Widocznie pieśń była bardziej znana, niż przypuszczał. Jedynie Artur ewidentnie słyszał ją po raz pierwszy, co z jakichś bliżej nieokreślonych przyczyn wydało się Merlinowi przykre. - Przewrócisz swą stronę w księdze, ktoś napisze dalszy ciąg. Nim nowy dzień nastanie, ty będziesz daleko stąd. I ruszysz Mleczną drogą, do gwiazd… - Wraz z ostatnimi słowami, spłynął na niego spokój. Trzeba iść dalej, służyć dalej, najlepiej jak potrafi. Dłoń Artura spoczęła na jego plecach. Nagle, silniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej Merlin poczuł, że łącząca ich więź, o której ciągle mówił Kilgharrah, naprawdę istnieje. Smok nazywał to przeznaczeniem. Merlin uważał, że to coś znacznie większego i ważniejszego.

\- Kocham cię - szepnął Artur do Gwen, gdy znaleźli się z powrotem w zamku. - Kocham i nigdy nie chcę stracić. Tobie mogę to przynajmniej swobodnie powiedzieć.

\- No tak. - Gwen uśmiechnęła się blado i objęła go mocno. - Na takim świecie przyszło nam żyć. Chcesz doprowadzić przyjaciela do zawału serca? Powiedz mu, że go miłujesz.

 

 

Epilog

 

Kilka dni później, Greg został schwytany przez poborców podatkowych, których próbował obrabować. Trafił do lochu na pięć lat. Nigdy nie zdradził nikomu prawdziwej przyczyny napaści na Merlina. Powtarzał, że byli z Juliuszem pijani i „coś im się popieprzyło”. Rudy pies na wysokich łapach wylądował w zamkowej psiarni, a jego obrońca spędził dzień w dybach. Morris, od czasu gdy uratował Dreę spod końskich kopyt, jakoś nie mógł wypuścić jej z objęć, ku ogromnej radości Myry. Hunter odżegnywał się od wszelkiej wiedzy na temat napaści na królewskiego sługę i to samo przykazał synowi.

Podjęte przez Gajusza i Gwen działania wybawiły z kłopotów nie tylko Merlina, lecz całkiem sporo ludzi, między innymi żonę sir Patricka, która feralnej nocy nie znajdowała się tam, gdzie powinna. Plotki z ostatnich tygodni uznano po prostu za nieistniejące.

Koniec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tym sposobem dotarliśmy do końca. Pomysł na tę historię od początku był właśnie taki, ale obawiałam się, że nie podołam i planowałam publikację w wersji bardzo okrojonej, na którą miały się składać trzy, cztery rozdziały. Jak widać, wyszło inaczej, co sprawia mi ogromną radość. Gdybym wiedziała, że tak się wszystko potoczy, prawdopodobnie napisałabym to troszeczkę inaczej, ale chyba nie ma sensu się teraz nad tym rozwodzić. Z całego serca dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dotarli do tego momentu. Mam nadzieję, że ta lektura sprawiła Wam przyjemność.  
> Teraz, przez jakiś czas kolejne rozdziały będą jeszcze odrobinę poprawiane. Możliwe, że pojawią się nowe dodatki.  
> Pozdrawiam serdecznie!


	15. Jeszcze kilka słów

Nie obawiajcie się, to nie kolejny rozdział, tylko pewne, dotyczące tego fanficka ogłoszenie, które uznałam, że powinnam gdzieś umieścić, a nie za bardzo miałam gdzie, więc postanowiłam wrzucić tu. Po jakimś czasie to usunę.

W zasadzie jest to ogłoszenie skierowane głównie do osób, które czytały przed pierwszym czerwca tego roku. Wspominałam kiedyś, że po zakończeniu przejrzę całość jeszcze raz, i jak zaczęłam przeglądać, tak zaczęłam poprawiać. W rezultacie prawie we wszystkich rozdziałach zaszły pewne zmiany; może nie jakieś kolosalne, ale jednak. Nie powinno się iść z publikacją na żywioł. Zasada numer jeden: tekst musi swoje odleżeć, lecz nie ukrywam, że byłam zbyt niecierpliwa. I oto są skutki.

Jeśli więc się jakimś cudem zdarzy, że ktoś będzie czytał jeszcze raz, to lojalnie uprzedzam, niech się nie dziwi, że czegoś tam wcześniej nie było, a teraz jest, czy odwrotnie. Więcej majstrować przy tym nie będę, bo w ten sposób można poprawiać w nieskończoność.

Najwyżej jakieś poprawki czysto techniczne, jeżeli okażą się konieczne.

Pozdrawiam serdecznie

Elanor


End file.
